Story of a Girl
by Away with the Fairies4
Summary: This is a story of a girl. And some more girls. And some more boys. Seven friends.(harry's parents and co) ( JL,SOQ, ROC) I cant write summaries so please forgive me and read my story. chapter 21 is here. read and review guys
1. Best of Friends

Best of Friends  
  
Chapter One "One afternoon by the pool"  
  
Fifteen year old Ophelia Elena Robinson known to everyone as Lainie (lane – ee) was asleep. Well she was pretending to be. She was laying on her sun lounger at her best friends James Potter's house. She had just had a very exhausting tennis game against him. They had slaved at it till it was seven all in the third set then they had called it a draw (which was rare since they both as competitive as the other). Now after a swim she was resting in the baking sun. Suddenly a bucket of water was poured over her. As her eyes snapped open she saw a pair of hazel eyes above her.

"I'll kill you James Potter" she screamed .

The parents, enjoying lunch on the verandah of James's large wooden country house, under the grape vines barely looked up. This was a common occurrence. They smiled fondly and went back to their conversation. Lainie jumped up and chased James round the pool till she jumped the fence and pursued him out to the orchard garden. Finally they flopped exhausted under the large apple tree. James with a mischievous smile on his face.

"So, are we going to go to Alex Lloyds party tonight "

"Yeah, I thought we might" "I'll come over their bout 8, ok"

"Yeah, cool"  
  
Later that night Lainie was brushing her long slightly wavy black hair. She had black hair which hung in a shiny curtain over her back, light blue eyes and had a figure like a "bean pole" as she called it. She lacked in boobs and hips but had muscly arms and legs from her relentless quidditch playing and tennis playing. She blamed her lack of shape on her father for encouraging her to do competive swimming when she was younger. She slipped into a shortish denim skirt and a white tank top. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and contemplated putting on some mascara. She never wore make up but maybe tonight.......nah she looked fine without it. Actually she looked better than fine to most people but she was quite happily unaware of that. Suddenly James appeared in her room slamming the door behind him.

"Hey, have you no respect for privacy"

"No, none at all. Looking nice tonight, Lainie"

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself, pity Lily doesn't think so"

"Hasn't she come around to my charms yet?" "Doesn't seem to have yet, still thinks you're arrogant but that thing with Snape by the lake was pretty big headed"

"Sorr – ree, I was just giving Snivellus his come uppance"

"Anyway we better get going. Are my parents still at your house, were they ok with me going?"

"Yea, I had to assure them that I would look after you."

"It's going to be the other way round I bet"

"Real funny"

"Let's go"

"Right"  
  
They walked round to Alex's place where they knocked on the door.

"Hey, come in" said Alex with an unusually large smile. James slipped his arm round her waist in a gesture which most thought would be too affectionate but since they were a combination of brother and sister and best friends it wasn't unusual. They would still sleep in the same bed and had done so for many years except when they first started Hogwarts and realized that boys didn't sleep in the same bed as boys but they soon realized that that was stupid and went back to sharing a bed when they slept over.

Alex offered them a drink and he and Lainie were soon chatting. Alex thought she was pretty hot and secretly had a crush on her. He was slightly intimidated by James though who had an uncanny knack of walking in when he was about to ask her out. Alex was a Ravenclaw seventh year and was the pin up chaser of their quidditch team. James however, had gone off to join some fellow guys who were chatting up some girls. Hey if Lilly wasn't going to appreciate him (yet) maybe he would find some one who would till she noticed.

Lainie had soon spotted some friends from Gryffindor one of which was one of her two best friends, Olivia Barnett. Along with her other best friend Lily Evans, the made up their little group of friends, some times nicknamed the three "L's" Lilly, Livvy and Lainie. Lilly was considered the stunning one with curly auburn hair, emerald eyes and perfect creamy skin... She was small and curvy with a figure that made most people jealous. Livvy had straight honey blond hair and light green eyes with a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Her skin seemed to always be tanned and glowing. She was average height and with a slim build from ballet till she was eleven. Lainie was the tall, thin one with the shiny black hair and blue eyes. She was the tallest by a long shot and was muscled from years of sport. They were easily the prettiest girls in school but they pretended not to know it. She grabbed Livvy and dragged her off to talk.

"Liv! how did you get here, you live ages away and we go back to school in 4 days."

"I was hoping I could stay with you, I told my parents you'd be fine with it. They sent my stuff straight to your house after they talked with your parents."

"Cool, hey, cool top, did you get it France," said Lainie indicating to Livvy's pink lacey singlet top teamed with a little mint green mini skirt. Livvy always looked amazing, as her coloring went with any color and she took advantage of it.

"Yeah, France was great. Come on. Let's dance. There are some hot guys to get" Lainie rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.  
  
When they reached the dancing area, a song started playing and Livvy grabbed Lainie and forced her to dance. Little did they know that they were attracting most of the looks from the guys. They were just having fun and dancing though they were slightly flirting. Then the song changed to a slow one" and Livvy was quickly snatched up by a Hufflepuff guy. Alex grabbed Lainie and asked her to dance, pulling her in to him and placing his arms around her waist. They slowly began to sway.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk" asked Alex after they had been dancing for a while.

"Ummmm, sure" she said when she realized no-one was going to rescue her  
  
He took her hand and led her out into the garden and to the fountain. The moon was up and it was magical. She snuck a glance at Alex and found that he was looking straight at her. He locked his eyes into her and he started getting closer. Their lips met and he pulled her closer to him. He slowly slid his tongue in between her lips and she let him explore her mouth. It seemed like the right thing to do. It wasn't that nice but he seemed to be enjoying it so she let him continue. After a while which seemed like forever to her, she pulled back.

"Maybe we should go back to the party" she suggested tentatively.

"Yeah" he agreed.


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter Two  
  
The Morning After.  
  
"Honestly, It was gross"

"Come on, Lainie. I've heard he's pretty good"

"Well you've heard wrong. It was gross."

"But you haven't got anything to compare it with"

"Suppose not, but still. It was yuck. His tongue was everywhere. And he tried to feel me up."

"What a disaster. Well at least he was hot. Not a complete waste."

"To you maybe. At least Jack was nice. Alex was nice to talk to though. It's when he tries to kiss you, it's the problem"

"At least you didn't give him your number"

"Well......"

"Oh my god. You didn't. You idiot. Now he will call you."

"Well I couldn't say no. I'd just kissed him"

"Hmmmmmmmph"  
  
Later that day.........  
  
Lainie was packing her trunk, getting ready to go back to school. She had nearly finished. Her wardrobe was nearly empty and her room was looking bare. She packed her photos last. Her and her parents in Hawaii. Mum, blonde and petite with topaz blue eyes that sparkled like the sea behind them. Dad, tall with a shock of black hair and her, a perfect combination. Then the photo of her, Lily and Livvy. Lily in the middle and her and Livvy on the outside. Smiling from ear to ear with their scruffy school uniforms. Then her and James at the beach. She shut the trunk with a thump. She was ready.  
  
Next morning, she and Livvy were waiting, showered and dressed. Livvy wore a denim skirt and a pink singlet top. Her hair curled about her shoulders held back my a pink clip. Lainie were rolled up jeans and a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail under her hat with sneakers. They climbed into her parents Range Rover and drove to London.  
  
At Kings Cross, she kissed her parents goodbye and pushed her trolley through to the platform. Then a mass of red hair obscured her vision.

"LILY," They grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She was looking great. He hair was out and curled about her face. Her clothes enhanced her tiny frame and brought out her eyes.

"Lainie" Said a voice behind her.

"Hey James, Sirius, Remus. And Peter"

"Hey girls" was the reply from Sirius, Peter, James and Remus. Or the Marauders as they were known. The hottest guys in school and they unfortunately knew it.

"Should we go get a compartment" suggested Remus. They all shuffled off to the train. Once on board they all began to read or do their own thing. They were silent for a while.

Till James said "Right, time for the annual game of truth and promise"

With a few groans and minor complaints they settled into their usual positions. In a circle on the floor with the spinning bottle in the middle. This truth and promise of theirs was a game they had invented in third year.

"Right" said Sirius "Lets start. He thought and then said

"Lainie, did you kiss anyone THIS summer" It was a widely known fact that Lainie hadn't kissed anyone, they seriously considering getting someone to donate a good snog for her, there would be people, Lainie blushed like a beetroot but eventually gave a shy nod. And so it went on, no one could hide from the "bottle of truth" When they reached Hogwarts they were silent. All stuck in their own world with expectations and anticipation with maybe a few private thoughts about another person but then who knows.  
  
In the girls dorms Lily climbed into bed and said goodnight. She caught a brief glimpse of the stars out her window before she dropped off to sleep.


	3. Once Upon A Time at Hogwarts

Once Upon a Time at Hogwarts  
  
As usual life at Hogwarts went along as usual. In a blur of charms, transfiguration, potions and all the rest. The girls were all rather good at school, Lily was the best at charms, Livvy was the best at divination (God only knows why, she didn't have a psychic bone in her body but she still aced every test) but Lainie lead the year in transfiguration, arithmacy, potions and was only just beaten by James and Sirius in defence against the dark arts. But the most astonishing thing was the fact that she was doing a year ahead atronomy. She worked really hard though. The guys usually passed by the skin of their teeth because they goofed around so much.  
  
By the time anyone had time to think it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. On Friday, the last class was history of magic. It dragged on and every pair of eyes was trained on the clock. When they were finally dismissed, everyone rushed out and into the halls. As Lily grabbed Lainie and Livvy and linked their arms through hers.  
  
"So, we going to do some serious splurging at Hogsmeade this weekend"  
  
"Yea, I suppose. My bank account is looking surprisingly healthy"  
  
All the girls had bank accounts which their parents put their pocket money into on a weekly basis.  
  
"Password" said the Fat Lady  
  
"Butterbeer"  
  
As they all climbed through into the common room, they all flopped dejectedly onto the couch. Lainie was exhausted as James had made her practice her shots for an hour last night. She, James and Sirius were all on the Quidditch team. She was the chaser, James the seeker and Sirius was a beater. They hadn't won the cup since third year. In fourth year James was out with a bludger to the head and last year Lainie was concussed by viscous Slytherin with a beaters bat in the broom shed before the final. James had been furious.  
  
Now they were all more determined than ever. That quidditch cup was theirs. As it was James just had the practicing for longer than ever before.  
  
Lily suddenly grabbed the two girls and hauled them up the stairs to the girls dorm.  
  
"God, what the hell Lily" moaned Lainie as she sat down on Lily's bed.  
  
"I've got an idea, lets have a wild crazy dance party. Just us"  
  
"Shes mental" groaned Livvy  
  
"No, Im inspired. We can dress up and dance like crazy. Please. It will be fun"  
  
"Please no"  
  
"Come on"  
  
Later that night, James, Sirius and Remus( Peter was already in bed) were on their way to bed but they heard some music coming from Lily's prefect dorm which was next to James's room. Lily shared her prefect suite with Lainie and Lily. They had begged Professor Dippet till he relented. They put the ears to the door and heard some pretty loud music. James whispered to the others and they grabbed a camera.  
  
James whispered "One, two, three. Alohamora."  
  
The guys burst in to find the girls in wild, crazy and some what skanky clothes. James was the first to recover. He fell on a bed. Clutching his stomach. His was in hysterics. The other boys were in similar states. James was the first to speak.  
  
"I saw Lainie in a boob tube"  
  
Then he collapsed into laughter.  
  
Later that night, they all could be seen dancing wild and crazily to music before collapsing onto the beds and sleeping.  
  
In the morning, Sirius was the first to wake. He had James next to him and Lainie lying across them. He gently moved her hand before going back to sleep.  
  
On Sunday, at hogsmeade the girls were in witch fashions in a flurry of clothes. They had eventually decided on their items and went to the counter. After they had bought their clothes they went out into the village. They stood in the snow covered town admiring the beauty. Suddenly Alex came out of the Prancing Pony. He took Lainie off into a corner under a tree. Where on getting the chance to, he preceded to kiss her in much the same manner like that party over summer. She wasn't really enjoying though she did try kissing him back. Oh well. Some things you just can't win at.  
  
Hope you like it. Just remember I have seventeen more which I won't bother to publish if I don't think anyone like them. without the blackmail, please r&r 


	4. Once in a Full Moon

Chapter Five Once in a full Moon  
  
After the dance party escapade, life jumped along happily. In between school, quidditch and all the rest ther was barely much time to contemplate. They seven of them saw eachother quite a bit. James could still be found in Lainies room after one of their late night quidditch practices, sleeping, tangled in a mass of limbs and black hair. Though the boys would disappear every now and then.....  
  
"Lainie, where's James" asked Lily  
  
"Why, you want to know where he is huh" said Lainie with a grin.  
  
"No. just wondering"  
  
"Well he went somewhere, I saw him heading off to that secret tunnel on that funny map of theirs"  
  
"That Marauders Maps they invented last year" questioned Lily.  
  
"Yeah, should we go track them down. It's in James trunk." Suggested Lainie  
  
"Are you allowed to" said Lily anxiously  
  
"I Think so. I don't see why not" said Lainie reasonably.  
  
"Ok then"  
  
They all got changed out of their pyjamas and into warmer clothes. Lainie got the map from James's room.  
  
They followed out across the lake till they got to the whomping willow. A big full moon hung above their heads in the night sky. They were just consulting the map and wondering where they were when suddenly a big wolf ran out from behind them.  
  
It grabbed Livvy and tried to bite her.  
  
"Help me" shrieked Livvy.  
  
Lainie and Lily beat at the wolf but it wouldn't let go  
  
Livvy was terrified. The wolf was going to kill her. She was already bleeding. Lainie and Lily couldn't do anything . Suddenly a big black shape appeared out of the darkness but it was too late. She had passed out. Lainie and Lily had fainted when they saw Livvy pass out. They thought she had died and dropped to the ground in disbelief. The wolf howled over it's victims. It was about to bite them when it was knocked by a stag.  
  
James had seen Remus running off out of the corner of his eye and they all had run after him. When he caught up to him his heart nearly stopped. Remus was attacking a person, a very familiar person. God, it was Livvy.  
  
He shouted "Sirius, help me stop him."  
  
Together they shoved Remus off and chased him away. When all was safe they went to see the victims. They were the three girls. All collapsed on the ground. Livvy was bleeding badly from her neck.  
  
"Sirius, Peter, look at this." James said running his hands through his hair in anguish.  
  
They all stood round them  
  
"Hey" said Sirius "Lets drag them into the hall and leave them. No one will know and no one will be expelled." After much deliberation it was agreed. They would do that and they would never speak of it again. They shook hands and left the girls on the stone floor. Then they disappeared into the darkness.

Read and review, please, please, please, please


	5. Nobody Knows and Nobody Sees

Chapter Five  
  
Nobody Knows and Nobody Sees  
  
Lainie was trying to open her eyes. They were heavy. The sheets around her were crisp and unfamiliar. When she managed to open her eyes she recognized her surroundings as the hospital wing. She had a killing headache and her arms was sore. Madam Pomfrey or Lucille as they called her bustled up to her saying "Thank goodness you woke up, We were starting to worry. Here drink this" she thrust a goblet at her. "The others are asleep at the moment."

"Excuse me" said a very bemused Lainie "Whats the time."

"It's about four a clock in the morning dear. We've been keeping a very close watch on you. Thought you mighn't wake up, dear"

Then Lainie's head started to swim and she went back to sleep.  
  
The next time she woke up she heard voices. She forced her eyes open and saw people talking next to her. She tried to tap one of them on the shoulder but her arm just flopped. Then they turned around.

"Lainie, you're awake." They all exclaimed before they pulled her into a hug. She pulled back and recognized James.

"God, what did you do to get me in here." She joked but James paled.

"Nothing. You were found in the entrance hall." He said quickly

"Okay. Funny. I don't remember anything" She turned around and looked around her. In the next two beds above me she recognized Lily and Livvy's heads.

"Hey guys. What did we do to get here. Don't remember anything do you."

"No" they agreed. Lily had a broken arm and ankle, Livvy's neck was bruised and had stitches. Lainie had a broken ankle too and a black eye.

"Wow, we all messed ourselves up pretty" commented Lainie.

"Yeah, we've got no idea how we did it. I don't remember anything about that night, do you" Lily said in a puzzled voice. They were all still thinking about it.  
  
Over the next few days they all rapidly recovered. Their bedside tables were covered in get well cards and chocolate. They were ready to leave the hospital wing on Thursday.  
  
They walked back through the school till they got to the Gryffindor tower. When they entered the common room they all sat down on the couch. They were all still wondering about what had happened to them.  
  
They went up to their room in the top of the tower. Silently the changed into their pyjamas, and then the all sat on Lily's bed.

"I can't remember anything about that night. Can you."

"Neither, lets just forget about it."  
  
They all climbed into bed and curled up in their duvets. The only sound was the buzzing of Lainie's headphones.


	6. Hit's and Misses

Chapter Six  
  
Hits and Misses  
  
And it's something that I must believe in.

Ands it's there when I reach out for you

Quoted from "Love is in the Air"   
  
The Christmas holidays were drawing near. Only Lainie and James would be going home. They would be spending Christmas in their town houses by London. Lily, Sirius, Remus and Livvy would be all staying.  
  
Now Livvy and Remus had been growing steadily closer since her injury. Maybe it was guilt or maybe he really liked her. They were now extremely good friends. Just good friends, right guys.....  
  
Livvy and Remus were taking a walk in the snow. It was Christmas day and they had just finished their meal. All of a sudden, Remus felt his heart jolt. Now this had been happening for a while when ever he was around her. He wanted to be more than friends but wasn't quite sure. He had tried to tell her but he could never do it. Now, he felt would be the perfect time. But.....  
  
"Livvy" he said

"Yes, Remus" He tried to look into her eyes, to get some indication, but then he began to move closer to her. He had no reason why, it just happened. Then her took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed her. Livvy pulled back first and said

"Remus, I never knew" He grinned and didn't reply but pulled her in. She placed her arms around her neck and kissed him again. From her window where she was contemplating, Lily saw the two sitting on a bench, kissing. She grinned and went back to her book.  
  
Now Lainie was visiting Alex. The had been going out ever since that party. Now she had gotten used to the idea of kissing, she rather liked him. But now they were at his house, sitting in his room. He leaned over and kissed her and pulled her over onto him and slipped his tongue in. He pushed her down onto his bed and slowly leaned in onto her. Lainie wasn't really enjoying it, she really hadn't got really into the kissing thing. Not with him. She pushed him off him and got up.

"I'm sorry Alex, I don't want to do this with you. Not here. Not for a while"

He sighed, "God, Lainie, why the hell not. I feel more strongly about you than anyone. Why not"

"I'm sorry Alex. I think it would be best if I went." She hopped off his bed and left. He stuck his head in his hands and cursed.  
  
When she arrived home, she didn't go to her house, she went to James. She arrived in his rooms and sat down on the bed, brushing out of her way the clothes. James brushed his hair out of his eyes and rearranged his glasses.

"Lain, what happened. You're as white as a ghost"

"Well, lets just say Alex was trying to......., uh, you know"  
  
"You mean as in......., you know, that thing"

"Yep"

Lainie squirmed in embarrassment because of the situation. I mean, she knew all the details about James flings but this was different.

"He didn't, did he, right" James wasn't quite sure how to handle this. He was slightly protective of her and didn't like that Alex guy either. Too much of a pin up.

"He tried but I pushed him off"

"Good on you, never liked him anyway"

"Shut up James."

"Ahhh, my naïve, little girl is growing up."

And she spear tackled him onto his bed. They then watched "The princess diaries" and "Breakfast at Tiffany's" much to James disgust. But as Lainie said, she should choose the movies after what happened. James only rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He then tried to get all the details and after a bit of coaxing, she gave them James cat called and whistled in the appropriated places. Then they grabbed some ice cream and watched late night talk back shows and muggle soccer until late where they fell asleep in James's bed, Lainie wearing his "Paradise Hotel" tee shirt. They slept in his bed, with Lainie with her head in his chest and him breathing in her hair. When he parents came to check, they smiled to them selves and went to bed.


	7. Cruise Control

Chapter Seven.  
  
Cruise Control  
  
Maybe I, should set my life on cruise control.

Headless Chickens "Cruise Control  
  
When morning arose on both these pairs, Lily was already was up. Lately she had been in conflict with herself over some thing. Or someone, to be more precise. She knew James liked her, she could feel it. Every time he looked at her she felt it. Even though he had made a few definite passes at her, he hadn't for some while. But surely, her logical mind thought, it doesn't matter because you don't like him in that way. Yeah, that's right she thought, doesn't matter to me. Yeah right.  
  
You see, Lily was a very quietly determined person. In her mind, since she had already brushed James off, she couldn't just fall in love with him. She wasn't in love with him yet but she was afraid if she didn't do something about it, she might be. And this had to stop. Where was her world famous cool, when she needed it. She wasn't reduced to a starstruck mess when he was around. She was in control. But for some reason James Potter had rattled her cool, some where in between his hazel eyes, cocky attitude and scruffy hair. He had affected her in way no one else had done so far. She sighed, she had to stop this. She could ignore James Potter, couldn't she. Apart from the fact that he was Lainie's best friend, they went to the same school, were in the same house, did almost every class together, now because of Livvy and Remus they would be seeing even more of eachother.........  
  
She left her window seat and went to find some one to talk to. She was spending too much time inside and by herself.  
  
James was roused by Lainie's elbow digging her. Her shoved it away and found his glasses. He shook her awake.

"Bloody hell James, why'd did you wake me up"

"Come on", he tugged at her arm "Lets go grab some breakfast"  
  
They trudged downstairs and began so munch on the croissants that his parents left them.

"So any regrets about last night, something you would have like to have done" James hinted.

Thanks for the reminder, James, really sensitive when I've just woken up"

"Any time, Lainie, really it was my pleasure" He grinned as Lainie scowled at him. "If anyone at school finds out about this, I will really kill you. Hang on, no wait. I will slowly torture you till you die of pain."

"Right, got it then. It's our little secret."

"Better go and pack. I'll see you at my house in about an hour." "Cool, see you then." Laine wandered out James's gate and wandered along the footpath and up her path. Between the manicured hedges, along the stone tiles and around the water feature which she and James made a foam castle out of with "Mr. Bubbles Amazing Walk on Foam". She stomped up the steps and fumbled in her backpack for her keys. She opened the door and wandered along the hall. Aimlessly looking at the photos that lined the walls. She wandered up the stairs and into her room. She surveyed her room, done in grey and white with her bed in the middle. She wandered through into her bathroom. As she climbed into the shower she let the water wash over her.  
  
James however was idolizing a photo of Lily. True it had all of his and Lainies friends in it as well but that didn't matter to him. They were all grinning with their arms round eachother's necks. On the far left was Peter, looking nervous and out of place as usual, as if he wasn't cool enough to hang out with these people. James shook his head. Next was Remus with his arm clamped around Livvy, whose blonde hair curled around her face. They were grining and laughing with one another. They eyes sparkling like the sky on a summers day. Next to them was Sirius, his hair falling into his eyes but still managing to look elegant, him, James and Lainie seemed to be the centre of the photo. Their black hair shone and they were all laughing and smiling from ear to ear. Lainie had her hair out for a change and she and Sirius were looking at James from time to time as the photo moved. James was talking quietly to Lily who eyes sparkled like the sea and hair seemed to glow. In fact, to him she lit up the entire photo. James smiled to himself and ruffled his hair. Then he headed for the shower. He wasn't going impress Lily by being unshowered and dirty.  
  
Lily and Sirius were chatting on the couch at about four o clock on the last day of Christmas holidays. They were lamenting over the break. What had happened. Who had happened. Remus and Livvy were out walking. Again. They had hardly been able to take their eyes off one another to talk to anyone else.

"Ahh, young love" cried Lily dramatically after yet another silent meal as Sirius was strangely quiet and no one else was talking to her.  
  
They had paused to think when to people clambered through the portrait. They had black hair and were laughing.

"Hey guys, miss us?" said James in a voice laden with hinting.

"Course we did" shrieked Lily as she pulled Lainie into a hug. Then Sirius got in on the act and soon the were in a large group hug. After a while they were all lying on the couch. Lily lying down on the sofa with her head on Lainie's lap as she leaned on James. Sirius sat on the armchair by himself though he did have Lily's cat Ebony who had curled up purring on his lap. "So, we've heard the news. Ahh, young love" sighed Lainie with a melodramatic sigh.

"Great news though, never thought Remus would actually say it though" said James.

"What you knew that he liked Liv?" said a scandalized Lily

"Course we knew, can't believe she didn't though, he was a love sick puppy around her. Probably had lots of dirty dreams about her." Sirius said with a grin.

"Thanks Sirius, really needed to know that." Lainie said. 'Wow, I still can't believe they are in love. Or something like it" Lily commented

"Lucky them, I guess" said a puzzled Lainie

'Why" said James, "Do you wish you were ?"


	8. Anti Social

Chapter Eight  
  
"Attention school" said Professor Dippet one evening after school had started once more. "Mr. Potter, if you'd mind to stop talking, you might be surprised and find yourself interested in what I'm saying." James stopped talking to Lainie immediately and looked toward the front. 'Thank you, now I have the pleasure of informing you that Hogwarts will be holding it's annual ball in three weeks time" At this, little whispers broke out like small hissing fires round the hall. Professor Dippet smiled and then continued "It will be in the grand hall on Saturday the 24th January. You can either go with a partner or by yourself. The heads of the houses will give your more information closer to the time. Thank you"  
  
"Wow, a ball, major social event" said Lainie while spearing a piece of chicken and and putting it into her mouth.

"Yeah, will you get asked or go stag" said Lily with her mouth full of potato.

"That would be depended on whether someone asked me, my dear Lily" Lainie said. "Of course someone will ask you, even if it is Snivellus, you know he had always had a thing about you. Probably has lots of dirty dreams with you in them" said James cheekily.

"God, James put a cork in it" they chorused in unision.

"Sorry, just saying" "Anyway, speaking of Snivellus. Look who's arriving"

They turned around to find Severus Snape approaching, his head bent, his black greasy hair hanging limply around his pale face which was dominated by his hooked nose. Amidst the boys loud snickers, he approached the table.

"Lainie, could I have a word please" he said quietly

"Go on then" said James with a glare that conveyed every ounce of hatred he felt for Snape. "Outside, please" Snape said trying to be dignified.

"Why" said James and Sirius simultaneously, leaping to their feet. "What can't you say to her that you can't say in front of us" they demanded.

"God guys, yeah, course I'll come Snape." She followed Snape out of the hall shooting a backwards glance at James and Sirius which clearly said " what were you guys on about" James and Sirius rolled their eyes at eachother.  
  
Lainie followed Snape outside till the reached the courtyard. Then he turned around and looked at her.

"Lainie" he said very seriously "I would be very ummm..... well, what I would like to say is......., well, would you like to come to the ball with me. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but....." Here Lainie interrupted,

"Snape, I'll go with you. Cool"

"Thanks, well I'll see you later." He said awkwardly. Then he hurried awkwardly away, his shoulders hunched and his black robes billowing round him. Then she turned around and walked back inside.  
  
"So, how did you let Snivellus down gently" said James.

He glanced down the table and grinned at Sirius and Remus.

"Didn't have to" Lainie replied with a grin. Thoroughly enjoying the looking on the six stunned faces the stared down the table at her.

"WHAT" everyone shouted. "You didn't" said a very shocked James

"Not Snivellus" said Lily

"But he's evil" exclaimed Livvy

"Honestly Lainie, you can have any guy but you chose HIM. Why...." Said Sirius

"Did someone dare you. Cause you don't have to do it" Remus said.

"No guys, I went with him because he asked me. And it's not that unusual. He was nice and sincere and yes, I do know that he is a slytherin and that you all hate him but it is only one night."

"But Lainieeeee" whined James "How could you. I mean, you know I hate him. I can't believe you,"

"James, my dear, you know I love you and would do anything to spare you but I really think that you can stand me spending one night with him" Lainie retorted with a grin

"But I'll look at you all prettied up and know it's for him" James snorted with disgust.

"Get over it James"

"Hmmmph"  
  
So that was it Lainie was going to the ball with Severus Snape. She was pretty, funny and one of the more popular girls at school and he was greasy, slimy and well, a sleazy slytherin. The whole school was buzzing. Rumors were spread about it being a dare, a pity date or that they had done a deal involving the quidditch cup. Walking down the corridors Lainie received even more stares and Snape even received a few which was extremely rare. And James was still outraged that Lainie was going with ughhhh, him but he was still to work out who he was going to take. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem but......


	9. It's a Date

Chapter Nine  
  
It's a Date  
  
As the ball drew closer, all the preparations became more frantic. Gossip circulated so frequently that no one really listened any more. Girls were fretting about what they were going to wear and makeup. So when that weekend finally arrived no one was suprised that most of the female contingent of Hogwarts were in complete chaos.  
  
On Friday, Lainie was walking down the halls and Snape hurried up to her.

He said awkwardly "Listen Lainie, nothing against you but I think it would be better if we didn't go together."

"Okay, why" said Lainie quizzically

"Well, you see that, well, , well I cant find how to say it"

"No need Snivellus" said Lainie cruelly glaring at him with her icy eyes " You got a better offer. Thanks for telling me Snivellus" she added with extra venom. Then she turned and swished her black pony tail over her shoulder and strode off down the hall. When she arrived at the portrait hole she muttered the password "Bubble and Squeak". Then she was just about to stomp off to her bedroom. How could he do that. She was outraged. She said yes just because he looked so nervous. God, she could have gone with someone much hotter but she said yes to him. And then, he blew her off. I mean, she admitted to herself, how many guys would kill to go with her. He blew her off for that ughhhh, blonde girl. God I hate him. How dare he. She was tramping up the stairs when she heard "Lainie, what's the matter" she turned around to find James looking up at her.

"I can't believe him. He bloody humiliated me. How dare he" she fumed.

"What....., who's this. Why don't you come into my room. You're obviously a bit shaken by whatever's happened."

"I can't believe him" said Lainie shaking with fury as James's escorted her to his room.

"Come on now, what's happened" James's asked as he sat Lainie down on his bed and let her lean against him.

"Snape bloody blew me off."

"No, I can't believe his nerve. He blew you off. That dickhead. God, I'll go beat him up for you if you want."

"But I don't understand. The girl he blew me off for is a skank."

"Probably knew that he wasn't enough to get any from you so he had to go where he could get some. Bastard . Hey, I've got an idea. Come with me. Go on. I haven't asked anyone yet. It'll be fun and it will piss Snivellus off."

"Okay" said Lainie laughing "Least you know I won't be getting myself dressed up for him anymore."

"So it's a date then"

"It's a date" Lainie finished with a grin.


	10. The Big Night

Chapter Ten  
  
The Big Night  
  
Sometime on Saturday, Lainie found herself being shaken awake by someone. She tried to push them away but they persisted. She blearily opened one eyes and found herself being dragged out of bed by one arm.

"Bloody hell, get off me" she mumbled drearily. She opened the other eye, she sat up and as her eyes opened, she recognized James bending over by her bed.

"James, what the hell are you on about" she groaned.

"Come on, Lainie, we're going to go flying. You'll love it"

"Fine. I'll see you in the common room in five."

"Cool. Bring your broom"

Lainie glanced at her clock which said 2:16am and groaned. Then she hauled herself out of bed and pulled on some clothes. She grabbed her broom (the newest broom to come out, the Nimbus) and left her friends sleeping as she stole silently down stairs where she saw James, Peter, Remus and Sirius waiting for her. They stole through them sleeping school and then they stole out to the edge of the castle. All four took off and James's signaled for them to fly over the Forbidden Forest. The all hovered over a clearing and stared down into the circle of grass. James grinned at them and signaled at them to be quiet. Lainie had to clasp her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp that came out. Down in the clearing was a group of animals, no, hang on humans. Lainie realized they must be centaurs. They were all gathered around a red light. Suddenly a bang went off behind them. They whirled around and saw a green fireworks explode behind them. They centaurs must've have been expecting this as they were still looking at the red light. Lainie grabbed her broom and saw the others do the same. They all flew as fast as they could back to the castle. Just as they were about to land Filch, walked out with Mr. Norris his cat.

"Shit James, what are we going to do" whispered Lainie

"Follow me "he replied He led them round the castle to the courtyard. He signaled for them to gather round.

"Right we know Filch is out here. So we land and run back to the tower. We will stand a better chance if we split up. Got it"

"But what if we get caught" said Peter worriedly

"You deal with it." Said Sirius

"Right, let's go. Every man for himself. Got it." James said.  
  
Lainie pulled her broom into a sharp dive and landed softly on the grass in the courtyard. Then she crept into the doorway. She tried to pull the handle but it was locked. She snuck round to the next one and got in. She tip toed up the stairs and then began to walk along the hallway. Her footsteps echoed on the stone floor. Suddenly she heard someone else's footsteps! Filch was walking towards her! She froze. Sirius was across the corridor having just avoided Filch himself. He saw Filch approaching her. All James's words went out of his head. He called as quietly as possible to her. She heard him, and then he beckoned to her. She ran towards him and he ran off and told her to follow him. Filch ran after her.

"I'll get you now you, you miserable little worms" he called as he ran after them. Lainie tried to follow Sirius, she was gaining on him then he disappeared. She could hear Filch puffing as he tried to keep up. She kept running in the direction that she though he had gone. Just when she was starting to despair a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled inside. She almost screamed when a hand clapped over her face.  
  
She was pulled up right against someone. Some one slightly taller than her. Someone who was quite muscled. She processed this information.

"James" she whispered. The stranger shook his head.

"Sirius" she asked This time he nodded. She relaxed against him, which caught him off guard. The next thing that happened, neither of them could explain. Lainie looked for his watch and he went to pull down his robe. They hands bumped hands with each other, then Sirius reached down and grabbed her hand. It wasn't as if they were scared stiff and needed to comfort each other, it just happened. Lainie was almost as shocked as Sirius was. So they two of them stood behind a portrait as Filch came closer.

He called in his nasty greasy voice "I know you're there, so you might as well just come out. I will find you" He looked around the corridor. Then walked off.

"Phew" whispered Sirius "I thought Filch was going to catch us."

"Thanks for saving my neck, Sirius. I would have been being tortured by Filch by now if you hadn't "

"That's alright. Didn't mind it a bit" he said grinning and looking straight into her eyes. She smiled back. After a while they started walking back.

"So what happened to James's every man for himself thing" she asked with a grin.

"Ahhh....., that's when James's went wrong. He didn't include women in that"  
  
They arrived back at the Gryffindor common room. Just as they were walking up their staircases

Sirius turned and said "We should do that more often"

"What, the centaur thing or the escape from Filch."

"Both"

Lainie shook her head "Night Sirius"

"Night Lainie"  
  
She arrived back at her own room and flopped into bed. She was asleep in two seconds.


	11. The Big Night Volume II

Chapter Eleven  
  
The Big Night Volume II  
  
Lily woke up and realized that it was Saturday morning. SATURDAY. Ball day. She jumped on Livvy's bed and the two of them began to make plans. Then they snuck down to breakfast.

"So Livvy how's Remus"

"He's good. Why do you ask?"

"Well you guys just seem to be serious about, you know. Just serious"

"Well, we were pretty serious at the beginning. He told me that he like me as more than a friend. Well actually he didn't quite finish it. I kissed him mid-sentence" she finished with a smile.

"Ahhh, young love. Nothing like it"

"What about you. No one on the horizon. You know James still likes you. He would be the type you could really like. Then we could be a group if we found someone to get with Peter, and Sirius and Lainie get together"

"Sirius and Lainie, you think. You never know, maybe, they just seem to not be interested in each other like that. Well Sirius might be if Lainie would give him a chance but he certainly doesn't mourn over her. Me and James, you have to be joking. When I blew him off in fifth year I wasn't kidding. He's fine as a friend but not anything else."

"Fine then, suit yourself, but I think you find yourself succumbing to his charms eventually" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you know he and Lainie are going together to the ball right. Snape blew her off. Completely humiliated her. Poor girl"

"Really. Snape's a creepy weirdo anyway. Why she even thought of going with her is a mystery to me"

"We need to get some make up on her and she will blow everyone's socks off. We should start preparing at about four, so we aren't rushing. We will look hot by the end."

"Cheers to that" said Lily, clinking her glass of pumpkin juice with Livvy's.  
  
Lainie woke up and blearily looked at her clock. It was one o clock. She wandered into the shower. She heard voices arriving in the room.

"Lainie, are you in the shower" Lily called out

"Yeah." Lainie answered wearily

"Good, wash your hair and remember to shave" Livvy said peppily

"It's only James, he doesn't care"

"But you still want to impress him right" The only reply they got was a muffled groan as Lainie began to wash her hair.  
  
After the shower Lainie begged them to let her off to get some food. When they did, she pulled on a her pink polo shirt and her straight grey jeans then scraped her hair back into a pony tail she was just about lo leave when.

"Out, out now. Pony tail out. You'll get a kink in your hair." Lily ordered from the top of the stairs.

Reluctantly Lainie pulled her hair out.

"Good girl. Now have a good breakfast" Lily smiled as Lainie pretended to scowl

"Thanks Lil" she turned towards the door and climbed out of the portrait hole. When she reached the Great Hall Remus, Peter and James were all sitting at the table. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to them

"Tough night, huh" she said while eating her avocado on toast.

"Don't remind us. We're still not sure whether Sirius got caught or not. He got back late and hasn't woke up yet." James said

"Excited about the ball tonight guys. Lil and Liv are already preparing for what they are going to do to me. Fun fun fun."

"Everyone's going to be envying me. Going with you" James said sarcastically.

"Thanks. Morning Sirius." She said as she saw him approaching the table.

"Morning guys" Sirius said running his hands through his hair and pouring himself a coffee

. "So did Filch catch you, Sirius" said Peter with his mouth full of bacon.

"No, why do you say that" Sirius said suspiciously

"Well, you were just back so late. What happened" James said suddenly very interested. He had noticed Lainie was also looking slightly awkward but only he would have noticed as she was too good at hiding it for the rest.

"Nothing. Just got a little caught up" Sirius answered

"Well, guys I'll be off. Got the girls to see to. See who when you pick me up for the ball and no sneaking in to see Lily in her dress before hand. Ok. Later days" she said as she walked out of the hall. James rounded on Sirius

"Did something happen between you two" he demanded.

"No, what gave you that idea" Sirius said slightly awkwardly.

"Hell, something did happen then." James said, messing his hair up. "You never talk like that usually. What happened. You didn't screw her did you."

"Course not. I just rescued her from Filch and we ended up hiding behind that tapestry. God no, I would never screw her."

"That's nothing. I was worried there for a second. Thank god." "Worried about what?" said Remus curiously "Well, I don't know, it would be wierd if you did screw her, i didn't think you liked her in that way, you don't do you? But now we know that's not going to happen" James finished

"That's right" Sirius said, hoping it was true.  
  
Later in the girls room. All was going off, Lainie's rock music was shaking the walls and she was lying upside down on her bed ,reading. It was half an hour to the ball started. Lainie had all the make up she would allow on and looked pretty good.

"Right Lainie. Dress on. Shoes on." Lainie grabbed her dress off the hanger and strapped on her shoes. Then she surveyed herself. What she saw was a girl wearing a silver satin dress which had a v-neck and was sleeveless and when it got to her knee it was cut diagonally and was slightly frilled. Her hair was out loose and she looked quite good, she would even admit that. The dress had bought out her eyes and her hair shone.

"Hey, you didn't scrub up so bad" Lily was standing behind her. Lily's dress was lilac and strapless. It had gathers at the front and flowed off her. Her hair was up in a pile of copper curls. Her eyes seemed to glow. She surveyed herself critically

"Wow. We really worked the magic on you. Huh" Livvy wore a vintage rose colored dress with thin straps. Her hair curled about her shoulders and she wore a touch of pink eye shadow. She wore Lainie's necklace of rows of tiny pink pearls.

"Well guys, I think this is as good as it's going to get" Lainie said

"Well, best get downstairs. My parents want photos of us. Don't forget the camera" They all made their way out to the common room.  
  
Meanwhile James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all feeling very uncomfortable in suits and ties. Professor Dippet said that they could wear muggle suits and dresses if they wanted to and the girls had insisted that they would. Not all of them were going together though, Lily was going with Andrew Hill, a Hufflepuff seventh year but Sirius and Peter were both going stag. Sirius, however would probably be pestered by girls the whole night and Peter unfortunately wouldn't be. He was just to short and gawky, he also tended to get nervous and just wasn't as good looking or confident as his friends.  
  
Just then the girls wandered down the stairs, looking "absolutely fabulous". Many jaws dropped, but none more than James and Sirius. They were shocked, Lainie looked, well hot. James couldn't believe it, I mean he had always known she was pretty but he had always thought her less beautiful than the other two. Looking at her coming down the stairs, she looked just as beautiful. He was amazed. Sirius had come to the same conclusion as James. Remus wasn't as shocked because he had always known, he was the quieter, more observant of the three. Also his eyes were fixed on someone else. James's eyes traveled to Lily. She was stunning, as he had always known she would be. He just wished it was him taking her. But oh well. There was someone else who he was taking  
  
"Hey gorgeous" James said, sidling up to Lainie "Ready to go knock everyone's socks off. That sounded really lame but you get the picture. You scrub up extremely well. Everyone was extremely shocked. Lets get some photos to send back to the folks."

"God knows they will want to see me in a dress. So you think I look hot, huh" Lainie said with a grin.

"Now that's not what I said. I said you scrubbed up well. Extremely well........ So what if I think you look good in that dress. I'm sure you fancy me on occasions. Right"

"Yeah, that's right" Lainie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
After they had posed for a few photos they wandered down to the hall. As they entered, the great hall they gasped. It was all decorated in silver and white. Snowflakes hung from the ceilings and the band was setting up on the stage. They grabbed a table and sat down. Just then Professor Dippet stood up and said "Welcome to the Hogwarts annual ball. Thank you to the ball committee for making this event the success I am sure it will be. Good night". Then he sat down.

They band got on stage and began to play. The song was Elvis's Jailhouse Rock. Everyone was just grabbing some food and drinks. James grabbed Lainie and hauled her out onto the dance floor. "Come on" he whispered in her ear "Time to put those dancing lessons to good use" They were the only ones on the dance floor. The band was watching them. Suddenly the music started and a spotlight was trained upon them. James and Lainie were made to take formal dancing lessons and were both quite good. They immediately began dancing their old rock n roll dance. The teachers started clapping for them as they danced. James twirled Lainie out and swung her round, lifting her up to finish (though he didn't get her very far off the ground because she was tall but hey). At the end everyone applauded them. Then they all started dancing. Lainie danced with most people and was just finishing dancing with Remus when a slow song came on. She was walking back to her table when James caught her, "Come on. Dance with me" he cajoled. He lead her out and then placed his arms around her. She wasn't uncomfortable with this close contact and leant her head on his shoulder. They danced till they both got tired and joined the others at their table. Then James asked Lily to dance and she reluctantly agreed. He lead her out onto the floor and they began to sway to the music.  
  
Lainie and Sirius were watching them. Then a girl came up and asked Sirius if he would like to dance. He was just about to say yes when he saw Lainie sitting by herself. He answered "Sorry, I've already promised her the next dance. Maybe later" he said with an apologetic smile.

At this Lainie looked up "What, you turned her down because you made up that you were going to dance with me ?" Lainie said  
  
"Yip, are you charmed" he said, offering her his hand  
  
"Extremely charmed, Mr Black. It would be an honor" she said with a smile as they joined their friends out on the dance floor.  
  
He placed his arms around her waist and they began to dance. They were so far apart that there could have been another person between them. She could barely reach his shoulders. She looked up and met his eyes. he raised his eyebrows at her, quite suggestively. At that precise moment, Livvy and Remus waltzed passed and "accidentally" whacked into them.

"Hey" Lainie said in surprise. She turned to find those two grinning at her before they waltzed off. She had just turned back and continued dancing in their original positions, when much to her surprise, Sirius tightened his grip and pulled her in. Now she was pressed up against him. She looked at him skeptically, he grinned, which he hoped would save him from the sharp tongue that she had been known to give guys who were too forward. He waited and it never came. Instead she readjusted her arms and just let herself enjoy it. Couldn't be that awful she thought to herself. But you are really enjoying aren't you, a little voice, which she decided was her other personality. So what if she was, it wasn't a crime she thought defiantly. Certainly not a crime.

Read and review guys, please, i still have none.


	12. The Aftermath

Chapter Twelve  
  
The Aftermath  
  
At about one o clock the next day, all seven could be seen in the great hall, discussing the ball and eating brunch. The general consensus was that it was good but all had to be gone over in detail.  
  
"So, James, I see you finally got Lily to dance with you," Lainie said while eating her large plate of scrambled eggs.

"Yip, I told you she would fall for my irresistible charm" he said, grinning down the table at her. She just rolled her eyes and said "Dream on James"

"Right, so not as successful as you'd hoped. Well I had a good time. Got to show of my incredible dancing skills alright, didn't I"

"You certainly were popular. In fact, you danced with everyone here. Wow. So who was your favourite dance of the night. Huh, Lainie" James said, grinning at her while slicing bacon.

"That would have to be me, wouldn't it, Lainie" Sirius interrupted with a grin.

"That would be understandable, as you did dance with him for a long time" James said, knowing that he was going to piss Lainie off by saying it.

"As he was so gallant in rescuing me from the company of myself. He made up that he was dancing with me as an excuse to not dance with someone else. God, I'm flattered." She added, sarcastically.

"So you should be, every female there was gagging after him ,except for Livvy and Lily, you gigolo" James said, sticking up for his friend.

"Thanks mate, I can't help it that all girls are irresistible to my undeniable charm, including you" he added, looking pointedly at Lainie.

"What........., hang on, I can so resist your charms." Lainie said indignantly.

"Sure, sure." James said.

"Stop teasing me, you evil child."

"Sure, sure"

"And stop bloody saying sure, sure" The others watched on amused, as Lainie and James continued to bicker. This was an everyday event, as those two argued like siblings.

"Steady guys, don't hurt each other." Remus, the sensible one, interrupted.  
  
Professor Dippet cleared his throat up at the high table and said "What a magical ball it was last night. Such dancing skill." He said smiling at Lainie and James with his blue eyes twinkling. "Anyway, there will be a Hogwarts talent quest near over the last week of term. This will be a house competition and each house will be awarded house points. You may enter as many items as you like and each will be submitted to your house prefect for one of the following categories ; drama, dance, music ( singing included) and miscellaneous. I trust you will be enthusiastic about this new dimension to house competitions. Thank you. Just a notice about the quidditch cup match next weekend between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It will start at ten o clock. Thank you school"  
  
Everyone went back to eating and talking about the upcoming events.

"Quidditch practice tomorrow, okay. We really need to work on some new stuff. Come guys, lets go" James said, standing up. Remus, Sirius and Peter left with him so girls were left by themselves.

"So girls, what are we going to do for the talent show. I was thinking a singing one and maybe we could get someone else in for a dancing one" suggested Livvy.

"Yeah, that's sounds good. I won't be singing though." Lainie said.

"Sure, sure" Lily supplied.  
  
So the week went on. Classes dragged and then flew past in what seemed like a matter of minutes. Everyone was excited about the upcoming quidditch match, somehow people had heard about Alex's rejection at the hands of Lainie so people who weren't quidditch fans were interested in seeing him get his revenge. James, however, was fanatical. He had the team practice every second day. He would plan out all these drills and end up sleeping on them in the common room because he fell asleep while planning them. Whereupon Remus and Sirius would have to heave him up the stairs. Everyone despaired over him, what would he turn into when the real final drew close.  
  
Finally it was Friday night. The boys were sitting in the common room talking. But upstairs there was a heated discussion going on. The girls were sitting upstairs, deep in discussion over the talent quest. They were discussing what song to do for the talent quest.

"I really think the Vanessa Carlton song was better. The piano accompaniment was flasher. It made me sound better. Please" pleaded Lainie

"But the other one was better. But........, fine. I'll do that. Just for you. Because I can see you will not let me win." Lily finally gave in.

"Cool, lets find that room with the piano and start practicing." Livvy said, heading out the door with her music in hand. When they arrived Lainie sat down at the piano and started playing, her fingers flew along the keys, nimble and graceful.

"God Lainie, we know you can play, stop showing off." Livvy said, ginning at her to show that she was kidding.

"Fine, then. Okay , you ready..... One, two three" She started playing piano intro, the notes rolling into the air. Livvy prepared herself to sing the first verse, making sure she was in time with the backing tape and Lainie.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passing, I'm homebound"

"Staring blankly ahead, making my way, making my way through the crowds"  
  
At the end of the song as Lainie played out the last note. "Well, that didn't sound too bad. With a bit of practice we will sound better." Lily exclaimed.

"Right" James roared, banging the door open "Ophelia Elena Robinson, get to bed, now. Quidditch tomorrow and if you're not good I'll......., I'll......."

"Okay, okay, James. No need to completely explode. Right guys, I better go" Lainie said, rolling her eyes as she left the room.  
  
Saturday morning dawned fine and bright if a little windy. Lainie woke up and blearily looked at her clock, the light was streaming through the curtains which were moving in the breeze. She lay in bed looking around her room. The room was decorated three different ways except for the "stuff" corner, which contained three trunks, three chairs and a small fireplace. In Lily's section, it was all in pink and white, with a white duvet with a pink mohair blanket which was Lily's pride and joy. The pillows were evenly colored, two pink and two white. Next to it sat a chest of draws which Lily had hand painted, painstakingly during the holidays. Pictures hung in neat white frames over the bed, family ones with her mother, Emmeline, her father Hugh and her sister, Petunia. Lily hated her sister, who resented her for being a witch or resented the fact that her parents were so proud of her. The other photos were of her friends, some at school, a few of the summers they had spent at Lainie's country house. The next space over was Livvy's. Now this was decorated with, well white and flowers. All her linen was white but her cushions and pillows were flowered. She had strings of fake flowers hanging down over her bed. She loved shopping at antique shops and had a large antique mirror hanging by her bed. She had photos in antique photo frames which were slightly mismatched. In them were photos of her family, with her parents Claire and John and her brothers Sam, Matt and Hamish. Remus also featured strongly in her photos. Now Lainie's area was in extreme contrast. She had everything done in white and dark grey. For some reason she loved the darkness. She had white duvet with a large grey fur blanket and her bed side tables were dark wood. Above her bed were many photos in dark frames. These photos had a variety of characters. There was her family photos in one of the four long black rectangular frames over her bed. They were of her and her parents in Hawaii, skiing in Canada, wearing berets outside the Eiffel Tower and at her cousins wedding all dressed up. They all were smiling. Lainie traveled a lot as her parents worked hard while she was at school so they could take her on holidays. Also they had no problems with money. The next frame was of her, Lily and Livvy. Out of every photo the three of them smiled and laughed. There was only one serious one of them that was taken during their OWL exams. They were all staring at their papers and Lily was chewing her quill, Livvy was frowning and Lainie was chewing her hair while writing furiously. The other frames consisted of her and James doing various things and the last was just her. She loved having photos around her and changed them regularly.  
  
As her room mates began to stir she got into the shower and got dressed into her tracksuit. When she finished she wandered out and waited for the others as she polished her broomstick. After breakfast, at which she didn't eat anything, it was a matter of habit. She never played on a full stomach. Then her friends wished her luck and headed off to the pitch with Remus and Peter. She walked out to the changing rooms with the rest of the team.

When they got there, they sat down and prepared for James team talk.

"I wonder if James will finish his team talk before school finishes, this time" Sirius whispered to Lainie

"Doubt it" Lainie answered, snorting behind her hand.

"I heard that, you two" James said severely from behind them

"Sorry, Dad"

"Well, you two, I'm going to shock you all and just say, go out and play well. You know what you have to do. I trust you" With this he grabbed his broom and walked out. This comment was greeted with shocked silence. Finally Sirius grabbed his broom and followed and everyone else filed out behind them. Lainie caught up with James when they were flying round the pitch.

"Well well well, Potter, you shocked us all." She said, flying her broom up to his. They flew about looking at the crowds.

"Thanks, Just hope it works."

"It will." Lainie said, looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"Thanks, now get down and do the toss." She flew down to Madame Harrier. "Right Captains" she said shrilly "Shake hands"

Alex and James shook hands, staring very hard at each other. Then Madame Hawkson blew her whistle and tossed the ball into the air. Lainie flew after it and her fellow chaser Sam grabbed it and passed it to the other chaser Jack. The flew towards the goal, then he passed the quaffle to Lainie. She caught it and flew forward. She dodged a bludger and took a shot for goal. She had a good long range goal scoring average as she and James had practiced it. The chasers were doing well and were leading sixty to thirty. They were doing all their plays and all was working well. Everything was coming together as James had wanted it to. Now it was up to him. He was on the look out for the snitch. Flying high above the stands. He just couldn't see it. Lainie, however was on fire. She was scoring at every opportunity and hadn't missed yet. She took a rest as a timeout was called. She felt a sudden breeze brush past her. Sirius flew past, bat in hand, he looked down at her grinning.

"You're playing well"

"Thanks, hey, get back out there, The games started again."

"Right then" Lainie flew down and saw the Ravenclaw chasers on the attack. She began to defend And he him, she knocked into him and tried to shove him off his course. She couldn't stop him from scoring though. The score was now one hundred and forty to one hundred and ten. Just as she was flying down towards the goal, she saw James streak after a small gold dot. The other seeker began to chase him. James was gaining on the snitch though. He reached out and grabbed it. Lainie began to cheer and fly down, when, thwack. Something hard hit her in the neck and knocked her off her broom. It was a bludger that no one had remembered about that was still hurtling round the field when James caught the snitch. She began to plunge toward the ground. James was just doing a victory lap, feeling particularly proud of himself, as Lily was cheering and clapping in the stands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an object plunge toward the ground. He turned round and recognized Lainie's black hair trailing her bundle of red robes. He began to dive after her.  
  
Up in the stands, Lily, Livvy, Peter and Remus stood up, their hands clasped over their mouths in anguish. They watched Lainie fall towards the ground. The stands were in uproar. She was nearly going to hit the ground. Lily covered her eyes. Suddenly Remus was telling her to look. She opened her eyes and saw that someone had caught Lainie.

"Who caught her. James?" she asked.

"No. Alex" Remus replied.  
  
When Lainie got hit, she wasn't unconscious as she fell. She knew she was falling but she couldn't do anything about it. Her eyes were closed. When she hit something solid and stopped falling. She opened her eyes and they met a pair of chocolaty brown eyes. She recognized the eyes and her heart jumped. Hang on she thought, my heart just jumped for Alex. Does that mean I have feelings for Alex? She never began to ponder this thought because she fainted.  
  
Alex saw her get hit he moved underneath her. This may have been both brave and stupid. He caught her and the impact nearly knocked him over but he managed to stay standing. He looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she fainted. He turned round and found James and Sirius bearing down on him. Both glaring and glowering at him.

"Think you better hand her over there, Lloyd" Sirius said threateningly.

"Why, do you think you would have a better chance with her than me." Alex said mockingly.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you Lloyd' James said, grinding his teeth angrily

"Why not. It's the truth isn't it. Or has he tried and failed already" Alex replied.

Before James had a chance to reply he turned and walked off towards the hoards of teachers and students that her approaching.

"Don't worry mate. It's not true" James told Sirius.

Sirius only grinded his teeth in reply.  
  
When Lainie walked out of the changing rooms (after the nurse had healed her neck and watched her eat a large slab of chocolate), she was surprised to see Alex waiting there for her. "Hi, do you want to go for a walk" he asked. "Um,sure" she replied hesitantly. James and Sirius walked out behind her, just in time to see her walk off with Alex.

"Lainie....." James called after but got no reply.  
  
When Alex and Lainie arrived out at the lake he turned around and started talk to her. "Lainie, look, I'm just really sorry I took things to fast with you. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have done it because when we were together it was great. I felt so lucky to have you and I don't know why I ruined it and I have been kicking myself for letting you go." He said looking at her sideways. What compelled Lainie to do the next thing that happened, no one could explain especially not her (later she would say that she was still partly concussed). She leaned over and kissed Alex on the mouth. She placed her arms around her neck and pulled him in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.  
  
The rest of the group were sitting out on the girls balcony watching. Now that this happened there were cries of outrage.

"What...., she can't kiss him. But he was a sleaze" James said, quite distraught.

"No Lainie, this isn't right." Lily cried.

"What is she thinking" Livvy said.

"Maybe he said something really awesome which changed her mind." Remus said.

"But he is a jerk. And a dickhead. Just because he saved her from falling." Sirius said angrily.

"Woah Sirius, I see you don't like him very much' Lily said

"Yeah he made a few not nice comments today" James said

"Like what" Peter inquired

"Said that I couldn't pull Lainie or something of the sort"

"That's harsh, mate" Remus said.

"He's a complete dickhead. Why is she kissing him." Lily said completely mystified. They all continued to watch and all of them were wondering the same question. Why.

Oh my god, whoever read my story, you rock. it made my day getting five whole reviews. please review this one and tell me what you think. oh and yeah, no way is any of j.k rowling's work mine. but on a more personal note, a few personal replies to the lovely gorgeous people who reviewed.

Lise- i agree, had drunk too much coke when i wrote it, replacement in the pipes. and the name, what would you say, what about albus dumbledore, rubues hagrid and sybil trelawny.

charl- thank you, you guessed it. but j and lainie would be cool, i love best friends getting together but we know that j and lily have to get together.

sarah, thank you thank you thank you.


	13. The Return

Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Return  
  
No one really like Alex very much and Lainie knew it very well. It bothered her slightly but it wasn't like she was going to marry the guy. But she hardly had time to contemplate it. She was preparing for her owls and studying hard. Between quidditch practice and school she didn't see Alex very much. But tonight they were walking around the lake in the evening. They didn't talk very much and were just walking along when she leant against a tree. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and they just stood there for a while.

"Hey Alex, I got to go. Got to study." She said pulling away from him " I'll see you later"

"Ok. Better study too. I'll see you tomorrow" he said kissing her on the cheek.

As she headed for the Gryffindor common room, all the rest were sitting in the common room. Sirius cleared his throat and said "Right guys, I've got a problem. I might as well just say it then you can help me. I saw Alex with Melissa Fox. You know as in..., together. Should I tell her or what"

"Oh shit. She'll be crushed. She really likes him. God knows why. I can't believe that guy" James said "She trusts me more than him. I think"

"But you know how stubborn she is. Why don't we just leave her to find out for herself" Remus said reasonably

"And just let her be crushed like that. No bloody way" James said.

"But what else can we do" Livvy said..

"We can't tell her otherwise she would think we are trying to sabotage it" Peter said

Lily said. "No she wouldn't".

Just then Lainie climbed through the portrait hole"Hey guys. Something wrong? We should probably get studying." Everyone agreed nervously and went to get their books. Lainie knew something was wrong but decided not to pursue it. When they returned to the common room and sat down and began to look over their notes. All was quiet except for Lainie who was murmuring to herself. After an hour of study everyone got distracted and started talking. Just then a group of third years came up to Remus and talked to him about the talent quest.

"Hey guys, I think that we should do a thing for the talent quest. All of us." Livvy suggested. "Yeah, that's a good idea." James said "Well, I can't sing, play or act and I'm not dancing" "Well, I guess that settles it then. Seems James can't do but dancing, we will have to do that" Lily said, smiling with fake nastiness.

"Right. So Lainie and James will teach us all to dance and we will publicly humiliate while dancing on stage." Remus said skeptically.

"That's the plan"  
  
After dinner they all got together in a large room. There was only six as Peter had refused to dance saying that he had two left feet. The rest of them gathered in the room. Lainie and James demonstrated the first move and everyone copied. They were dancing to a mix of songs like the Jailhouse Rock, Hound Dog, Surfing USA and Rock Around the Clock. They had a solid hour of dancing before it was time for curfew and during that time they had mastered the Surfing USA bit because it was the easiest. James and Lainie had a solo during Rock Around the Clock. They had been practicing and everyone agreed it looked pretty good. They only had three weeks till the show and with exams next week they wouldn't have much time but they agreed to practice for an hour twice a week till exams then a lot more after that because they would certainly need it.  
  
THen everyone went to bed. Everyone was excited with the quidditch cup final on Sunday and James was nearly hysterical, making all team members go straight to bed. Lainie was a little preoccupied with the dancing, quidditch, school, Alex and why the others were acting so weird before and, come to think of it, whenever Alex was mentioned. She puzzled over it for a while but left it as she had to get to sleep.  
  
Lily was lying awake too. She was staring at the ceiling and watching her room mates sleeping forms. Lily was worried, not only about exams and her sisters upcoming wedding to her disgusting boyfriend Vernon Dursly. Lily was extremely concerned about her growing feelings for none other than James Potter. She had tried, she honestly had to dismiss feelings for him. To be honest, yes brutally honest, he had really charmed her. His sense of humor, even the way he was cocky, God she was talking like a star struck fourth year. It really annoyed her, she fancied the guy who she couldn't stand. And worst of all, when she had started to like him, he had started to fall for someone else who was her best friend. She felt her heart rise up into her throat and she felt tears prick her eyes. She took a deep shaky beath and let it out slowly. She said to herself pull yourself together Lily, one guy turns you into a sobbing mess. She took a few steady breaths. She went and got herself a drink of water and took a few gulps, spilling some on herself. Then she wandered back to bed, pulled the covers up and closed her eyes.  
  
In the morning, after quidditch practice, Lily was sitting at the table with James, Lainie and Sirius. She was watching the three of them talk and joke around. She felt as if her mind wasn't part of her body, like an observer or God or something. Get yourself together, you're comparing yourself to God, you psychopath. Just then a voice woke her from her conversation. "Lily, don't you agree" James said, looking at her expectantly.

"Agree on what" Lily said, completely mystified

"That Alex is a complete arsehole and Lainie should dump him and move on." Sirius said.  
  
"I suppose so but I still don't see why you two are so concerned about who she dates." Lily said, frowning slightly and looking with satisfaction at Lainie while the boys were obviously stuck.

"But he is a completely dick who is ch......" Sirius said but before he said the last word Lily and James quelled him with a murderous glance. Lainie was mystified.

"What was that about" she asked.

"Nothing, lets go back and continue studying" James said, as they trooped out of the hall and back to the common room. When they all arrived back they settled back down to their original positions, Lainie by herself in the big armchair, surrounded by a stack of parchment and several large books. She was taking 7th year astronomy this year so she was studying really hard. She was a normally good student except when she got distracted by someone or something. Her best subjects were astronomy, transfiguration, potions (she had greased up the teacher in first year and he had liked her so naturally she was his favourite student) and arithmacy. Though she was pretty good at defence against the dark arts she just couldn't compete with the likes of James and Sirius who lead the class by a mile. Her worst subjects were history of magic and muggle studies. She just couldn't stomach them. At the moment she was studying the goblin rebellions with Lily. Lily was best at history of magic for the sole reason was that she actually managed to listen and charms. It all started in first year when Lily was able to levitate her feather way before anyone else in the class had managed to move them. The whole class was called to watch "Miss Evan's Marvelous Swish and Flick". James had mocked her constantly about it for that entire till Lainie and Lily became best friends.  
  
The girls had met each other in first year, basically because they were the only girls who knew no one else. They kind of clung to each other but when they realized how well they got on, they became a lot more confident. To everyone's surprise they became one of the popular people.  
  
They stayed in those positions for the entire rest of the day till they all retired to bed at various stages of the night. Lily was last up, still hunched over her notes. She flopped over onto the couch and just let herself "rest her eyes" because she really should study more. James was in the search for a drink of cocoa. He wandered downstairs and was just pouring himself a glass when he noticed that someone was sleeping on the couch. He wandered over and recognized Lily. He considered what to do for a moment, then he began to gently shake her. "Lily, Lily wake up" he whispered. She only stirred slightly. "James" she said blearily, half opening an eye. "Come on" he said, hoisting one of her arms around him and walking up the stairs and into the girls dorms. He was amazed that he was able to walk up the stairs but he assumed that he was able to do it because Lily was with him. They staggered up the stairs and James lifted her into bed and pulled the blankets over her. Then he went downstairs, shaking his head and smiling to himself.  
  
The next morning Livvy wasn't there. When she arrived the other two were waiting for her. "Where were you" Lily said sharply.

"With Remus" Livvy said shyly

"What...," said Lainie, scandalized

"The whole night?"

"Yip"

"What" came two shocked voices.

"Did you, you know....., sleep with him"

"No, but I came close" Livvy said, blushing.

"That's alright" Lily said

"I was thinking."

"What..., have you done... you know, stuff, like that before, Lily" asked Lainie

"Yeah, why haven't you and Alex" Lily said, frowning in surprise.

"Not yet, I don't know what I will do. I don't know how to do, well, anything" Lainie said, almost regretfully.

"We'll tell you" the other two chorused. And so they did. In all the gory details.


	14. The Love Boat

Chapter Fourteen  
  
The Lurrrve Boat  
  
Exam week passed incredibly quickly for all involved. They were always studying or sitting exams. Most people thought they did okay. By the end of the week, everyone was relaxed and practicing for their talent quest.  
  
The Quidditch final was on Sunday and James had the team training harder than ever he was determined that they would win it. Lily and Livvy were planning a huge celebration for Sunday night, they had got lots of food and drinks, they had also gotten decorations and music. None of the quidditch team knew about it. The dancing was really coming along, they had mastered almost all of it and the girls singing was sounding really good. All Saturday was taken up by quidditch and talent quest practice. Next week was the last week of school and the talent quest was on Monday to Thursday nights.  
  
On Friday night after exams had finished all could be found in the common room moaning about how awfully they had done in exams. "I'm sure I failed on H.o.M" Lily moaned, fiddling with her shiny red hair.  
  
"Yeah right Lily, you are the only person who listens at all. You can't fail." James said.  
  
"At least we don't have to worry about it till we get our marks. I have to try and impress the teachers tonight though, head girl interview." Lainie said wincing.  
  
"Wow, they are quite nice though. We had our last week" Livvy said, gesturing at Lily. "Hey, I just remembered, our costumes arrived last night. Come up and have a look." She said, walking towards the girls dorms. The rest followed her up.  
  
"I am not wearing that. The shirt is purple. No bloody way." James said, looking disgustedly at the clothes lying on the bed in front of him.  
  
"You have no choice. You are wearing that ,end of story." Lily informed him.  
  
"Hmmmmph" James said, very disgruntled at the prospect of wearing a purple shirt.  
  
Sirius and Remus were also annoyed. Sirius's shirt was light blue and Remus's was pink and white stripes but they didn't complain. They weren't about to go up against three girls who were all very determined, especially since they had all been obsessive and fanatical. The boys put it down to "that time of the month".  
  
James and Sirius were on their way to bed after a long chess match, Sirius, suddenly looking a little embarrassed asked James a very odd question.  
  
"James, mate, you know your kind of solo with Lainie, well, I was wondering if, maybe, no pressure or anything, well, maybe I could do it instead of you" he blurted out.  
  
"What, you want to dance with Lainie." James said, very shocked.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind. You could teach me the steps and stuff." Sirius replied.  
  
"Sure but why" James said, very confused.  
  
"Well, she's is always going on about how I can't dance. Well, I thought I would surprise her" Sirius said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Shit, Sirius, you're trying to impress her." James said.  
  
"That's not entirely true. I just would like to surprise her." An embarrassed Sirius replied.  
  
"So you don't like her." James said.  
  
"No I don't." Sirius agreed.  
  
James got ready for bed in silence, he was worried, if Sirius liked Lainie and she liked him back it would be great, ok, not great but fine but if she didn't like him she could reject him like he had done for countless numbers of guys. Then it would be really awkward.  
  
"James, you know I don't like her. If I did I would have made my move a long time ago" Sirius said, knowing that James would be worried that he would like Lainie.  
  
"You read me like a book, don't you mate" James said, grinning.  
  
"That's right, James, you can't hide anything from me" Sirius replied  
  
On Saturday, Lainie and Alex were taking a walk. When they arrived back at the his common room, he took her up to his room. He had his hand slipping up her top, and rubbing her skin with his hand. As soon as he had shut the door, he turned and began to kiss her, very deeply. He pushed her up against his door. She had been talking to her friends about what to do in this situation and they had given her a little tip. His tongue was slowly moving round her mouth and she slipped hers into his mouth. He grabbed her and walked her over to his bed and gently lay her down. Then as he kissed her, he slid his hand up and unbuttoned her shirt. Lily had told her what to do and she reached up and undid his shirt. Well, he certainly did have a nice chest. He began to touch legs, sliding his hands up her skirts and then removing it. He was making little circles on her legs, slowly getting further and further up. Then when he got to her under wear ( as she, Lily and Livvy had picked out, for this occasion), he pushed it aside and began to lick her inner thigh, very gently. She very nearly squirmed away, it felt, different. Well, at least he didn't keep on going for long.  
  
Then he took off his pants, and , then, she nearly screamed. Then she realized what it was, good lord, it was..., well, large. Now they had told her what to do now, but hang on. Now it was getting smaller. Wait, oh my god, he's having problems getting it up. She had to bite her tongue to stop her from laughing. He looked so ridiculous, doing um, it.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. She waited for ages then began to get dressed. This was stupid. "Alex" she said tentatively "I have to go to quidditch. See you round." She left before he could say anything and ran back to the common room. She found the others in there talking.

"Guys, it didn't work. It was a complete disaster." She said, feeling very stupid. James and co. were giving each other odd looks.

"Oh, poor baby" Lily said, coming over and hugging her.

"Was it really bad" asked Livvy also putting her arm round her.

"Yeah, he did, the thing, and it felt odd. Thank god it wasn't for long. And then he couldn't get it up" she wailed, luckily they were the only ones in there

"And then I left" Lily and Livvy exchanged glances.

"Don't worry, darling, wasn't your fault." They said, wrapping their arms round her.  
  
"Hang on, is she talking about Alex" he said, looking confused. The others had a range of expressions, Peter looked grossed out, Remus looked unsure if he should hear this, Sirius looked grossed out as well but was really quite interested and James was in hysterics.

"So" he said, gasping for breath "He couldn't get it up long enough for... anything" 

"No, you miserable beast, can't you see I'm traumatized" Lainie said, dramatically. James fell off into peals of laughter. After a while of comforting Lainie and extracting the details which everyone laughed over, at Alex's expense, of course.

"Let's go to the kitchen's to get some ice-cream" Livvy said, hauling the other two off the ouch and out the door. As they wandered down the corridor past "the crime scene" as Lainie called it, they saw two people putting on a great public affection display. They thought they recognized the people and squinted at them. All three hearts dropped.

"Um, Lainie, is that....." Lily said, anxiously looking with concern at Lainie.

"Yip" said Lainie, looking grimly ahead. Then she marched off, leaving her friends to chase after her.

Review please, please, i beg of you. tell me what you think. sorry for the cliffie.

cxxx


	15. Get Over It

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Get Over It  
  
Now, if Lainie had been smart, she would not have done what she did. She would have just ignored him and dumped him. But she was to self control as Sirius was to modesty. So she marched up to him, with her two friends trailing after her.  
  
"Alex" she said in an icy tone which didn't convey the fury that was building up inside her. He looked up and, as Lily and Livvy noted with satisfaction, he nearly seemed to shrink.

"Look, Lainie, I didn't mean for things to go like this." He said, apolegetically.

"Look, Alex, I really don't want to hear. It makes the fact that you publically cheated on me even worse"

"No really. I didn't want to hurt you." He said, pleadingly.

"Well, it's a bit late for that. Couldn't you have just dumped me, couldn't you have thought of my feelings once. Is all you care about sex?" She shrieked at him, flying off the handle. Lily and Livvy grabbed her and dragged her down the corriodor so at least she would have some dignity.  
  
"God Lainie, I'm so sorry." Lily said.

"No, you're not. You never liked him. No one did. Truth is neither did I. I didn't really know why I was going out with him. I just got taken for a fucking bad ride." Lainie said, staring resolutlely straight ahead,

"What so you didn't like him either." Livvy echoed, not believing her for one second but going along with it.

"That's about the long and short of it. Now who's going to go in and get ice cream?" Lainie asked, shortly.  
  
When everyone had been informed and had duly insulted Alex. Everyone had wandered off to bed and Lainie was left alone in the common room. She curled up on a couch. How could she have let him do that to her? She was always wondering why she let him, she actually had never liked him, well she had, but still. Why was she so stupid, couldn't she see. Everyone else could. James, Sirius, everyone. Couldn't they have saved her from this. She felt tears prick her eyes. What an idiot people will think she was, her boyfriend cheated on her, publicly. She just felt stupid. The tears began to dribble and she hastily wiped her eyes. She looked up and saw Sirius there, watching her. He looked at her, then sat down beside her. "Bastard" he said. That did it. Her tears flowed down her face, despite all her futile efforts.  
  
"I feel so stupid" she said, in between sniffs. He put his arms around her and she leant into his chest. She shut her eyes and leant against him, while he stroked her hair. It was really comforting, she took a few shaky breaths and let them out. Then she closed her eyes.  
  
"I just don't know why it happened to me. Why did he cheat on me?" she said, finishing with a sigh.  
  
"It's alright" he said, stroking her hair "He's an idiot to cheat on you"  
  
The next morning, Lainie woke up feeling aggressive. She had a dream about playing Alex in muggle soccer on brooms in Diagon Alley. She had a shower and got into her gear. She heard voices coming up the stairs. Must be the others coming to get me for the game, she thought. She grabbed her broom and marched out the door and down the stairs, past her shocked friends. They knew what must have happened. Having gotten over being hurt, Lainie was now angry, and hell, they pitied whoever came in her way on her way to victory.  
  
She marched down the halls, ignoring all the looks cast her way. She arrived in the changing rooms and began to stretch. It was empty. Just as she was beginning to jog on the spot furiously, James and Sirius arrived.  
  
"Woah, someone moved on from the hurt stage quickly" James said, quite startled by the energy and anger radiating from her.  
  
"Yip and don't get in my way. " she said determinedly as she moved onto stretches.  
  
And she continued to warm up in such a fury that the rest of the team dared not speak to her till it was time for the pep talk.  
  
"Right team, we can do this. We have the best team possible. Our chasers are the best. Our beaters can't be beaten. Our keeper can stop everything. And the seeker"s not half bad either. We can win. We have the skill, we have the moves and we can do this. And if you don't win I think Lainie will castrate you." He said, indicating at the all male team, who all laughed.  
  
"Right, lets go." He said and they walked out of the changing rooms.

Lainie kicked off and flew out. She circled the pitch, swooping in and out of the stands. She felt great, she smiled at Professor McGonagall, (the new teacher) who was clapping and looking up at her. She swooped up next to James and they raced the length of the pitch and did synchronized loop the loops. They flew down to do the toss.  
  
James turned to her and offered his hand to her. She shook it and they caught each other's eyes. Then she went down to start the game.  
  
She glared at the Slytherin chasers as her, Jack and Sam lined up opposite them. Above them Sirius whispered to James "Do you think it's wise to let her loose upon them" "She's going to make us win. I know she will" James said confidently.  
  
The game started, with Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle and flying in an arrowhead formation. They dodged the defense and scored. Lainie felt good and she, Jack and Sam were working really well. This time though, she was on her own, they had been picked off by the defense. She rolled to dodge a bludger and faked and then scored. The crowd cheered but she was still frowning. She wasn't going to celebrate till she had won. The score was eighty to twenty. She had to keep going. She caught the ball from Matt, the keeper and began to fly up the pitch. A chaser came up and tried to push her off course but she wasn't going to budge, she pushed him back. They shoved each other for a while then he pulled out and went into her. The impact nearly knocked her off her broom. He had pulled out again but she wasn't going to fall for it twice. She dived down and he went in to hit her, he lost his balance and nearly fell off. She went ahead and faked out the keeper and scored. As she was defending the quaffle, she saw a blur streak past her. It was James in pursuit of the snitch. He pulled into a sharp dive and reached out and grabbed it. The stands erupted into cheers, all of Gryffindor went crazy.  
  
Lainie flew down to where James was standing and threw her arms round him. Much to her surprise he swept her up and spun her round. The rest of the team hit them and them were all jumping up and down in a great big group.  
  
They made their way up to the podium and Proffessor Dippet presented James with the cup which he held above head and the crowd roared. Then he gave it to Lainie who lifted it up. "Miss Robinson, can we take a picture for the daily prophet" a reporter called from the side of the podium. "Sure" she screamed. James and Sirius lifted her up on their shoulders and she looked out over the seething crowd and saw Alex up in the stands looking really sour. She felt so much better, not completely over it but it was a start.  
  
When she saw Livvy and Lily, they screamed and ran towards each other. They hugged each other so hard they tripped over each others feet and collapsed still laughing on the ground.  
  
When they arrived in the common room and climbed through the portrait hole, the whole quidditch team and Lily and Livvy. Their jaws dropped, the whole house was standing there and there was a massive banner which said "Gryffindor Rocks".  
  
They were all too shocked to speak and wandered upstairs to get changed because as Lainie said "they would probably spoil the food if they didn't". Lainie was just putting on a top when Lily burst in.

"Right, put on a skirt. Surely for once you can look like a girl." Lainie was in too much of a good mood to argue. She emerged down the stairs wearing a pink skirt and a white sleeveless top with a lace collar at Lily's request. She walked down the stairs amidst wolf whistles and cat calls. "It was all her idea" she laughed pointing at Lily who took a bow.  
  
She got something to eat and drink and was just talking to Peter about the match when Lily came and dragged Lainie out to dance. They began to dance like wild things and even Lainie who didn't usually like dancing was dancing wildly to Micheal Jackson. Lainie excused herself and went to get a drink. She started talking to Sirius and was about to go out and dance when the song changed to a slow one. She returned to her spot.

"James got lucky tonight, look, he's dancing with Lily" she pointed out.

"Yip, he going to be happy tonight" Sirius said. The were both watching the dancing while leaning against the food table. James had noticed both of them and he whispered to Lily "I'm just going to help those two". He was about to leave the dance floor when he turned around and caught her by the hand, "Come one, I think I'm going to need a hand to convince them" He lead her off to where those two were standing. Lily was trying to ignore the fact that she was very flattered that James had taken her with him.  
  
James and Lily walked up to them standing side by side. "Hey James. What do you want." Lainie said abruptly. "That's not very nice" James said "You must want something or else you would still be dancing with Lily" Lainie said reasonably while Sirius snickered. "Well, don't you think Sirius should have asked you to dance by now" Lily said while Sirius turned red and stopped snickering.

"No, no one should be submitted to the torture of dancing with me" Lainie said. "Lainie, it's not torture for anyone. Come on, I'll dance with you for a while then we can swap." James said leading the protesting girl out onto the dance floor. They began to dance next to Sirius and Lily. Lainie whispered to James "Don't make Sirius dance with me. He doesn't have to." "Don't be stupid Lainie, he obviously likes you" James said as he grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the shirt and swapped places with him before the furiously blushing Lainie had time to respond. Lainie placed her arms around Sirius neck and looked into his dark, trusting eyes. "You don't have to dance with me, just because James made you." She said, she hated to think that he was being made to dance with her. "He didn't make me" Sirius said looking straight back at her. That seemed to answer all her queries. He pulled her closer and they began to dance.So they danced the night away, James couldn't quite believing his luck and Lainie feeling a lot better. Oh and Lily, Sirius, Livvy Remus and the rest were all feeling pretty all right too.

Review guys, please, if i could just get to ten reviews i would be soooo stoked. even if it is just one word, please.

cam x x


	16. After Party

Chapter Sixteen  
  
After Party  
  
On Monday everyone was a bit tired in Gryffindor but no one made a better job of it than Livvy. She slept through her alarm and the others left her as she was always on time and assumed she would wake up. Well she woke up at ten to nine and classes started at nine. She got dressed in a flurry and grabbed her books then she ran through the common room and to the charms class room. She arrived out of breath and exhausted, she ran into the class room and tripped on Professor Flitwicks pile of books and fell on him. Poor Professor Flitwick had no idea what had hit him and once he realized who it was asked very politely "Miss Barnette, would you mind moving off me so I could find my glasses which I was looking for when you, ahh, fell upon me" Livvy, bright red in the face by now had to clamber off him and take her seat, with the whole class in hysterics.

Fortunately the day passed quickly although, Livvy had an argument with Professor Battsby over what she saw in the crystal ball and Lainie broke three light bulbs in Muggle Studies with the help of James. They terrorized Professor MacMillan but she never got them in trouble because they were her top students.  
  
They met in the room where they practiced their dance and almost got it perfect. Almost, Lily and James couldn't quite get the "thread the needle" and Lainie and Sirius couldn't step in time but everything else worked well. James had managed to teach Sirius his little bit, and with the help of a few awkward practices with James having to be the girl, but he had got it.  
  
Afterwards the girls practiced their singing number, which had actually had come together rather well after a dubious start. They were performing on Wednesday night and were dancing on Thursday night. They all found it hard to believe that sixth year was drawing to a close and that they were another year older. They were all going to be turning seventeen soon. James, Sirius and Peter had Birthdays in May, Remus and Peter were in June, Lily was in July, Lainie was in August and Livvy was in September.  
  
But still there was end of year letters to write (they all wrote letters to each other to be read once you got home, Professor Dippet had asked them to write them one year and to tell eachother their 'real' thoughts,), shows to practice and though they didn't know it a lengthy debate between the teachers over the position of Head Girl.  
  
The teachers just couldn't decide between Lily or Lainie. Lily was sweet, charming, polite, head of the social committee and a trustworthy prefect. She also was the top student in History of Magic and Charms She would be perfect if there wasn't anyone else however there was Lainie. She was enigmatic, bright, fiercely independent, spirited but also humble and hardworking and she had a charm which drew you to her. She was a key member of Gryffindor quidditch team and was one of the top students in Astronomy by a mile, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmacy and was a student which was a handful but all the teachers loved to teach her. The teachers also considered the fact that Lily had come from a middle class muggle back ground and had to work really hard to get accustomed to the wizarding world. Lainie was from a rich, wizarding family and had grown up with cream of the wizarding world. But that wasn't to say she had worked any less hard. She had struggled with her work and had been pushed a bit harder by teachers than Lily had and had succeeded outstandingly. No one could decide.  
  
The drama section of the talent quest was good with Gryffindor putting in a good performance and coming in second. Then they all settled in the common room to write their letters to one another. Lainie was stuck on James's letter, she had done Remus's, Livvy's, and Peter's but still had Lily's and Sirius's to go. Her quill was poised over her parchment, she began to write "James, you are my best friend and I wouldn't be here without you......... "  
  
James was also stuck, he couldn't think of what to write to Lily. Should he try again or should he just try and be her friend. He was sure she was starting to like him but didn't want to jinx it. He took a deep breath and began to write "Lily, I have come to know you better this year and feel things between us have changed. When you come to Lainie's, most likely I will be over at some stage, come say hi. Now I have some memorable moments and quotes from our past year........"  
  
Lily had written all her letters except for Lainie's and James's . Now she dipped her quill and wrote "Dear James, I have gotten to know you better this year and I have also noticed that you have changed. You are not as arrogant and more bearable. Here is a photo I have taken, you deserve that cup. I don't hate you (as much) as I did. You have shown me another side which is a lot nicer. I now see why Lainie is so attached to you even though she hates to admit it............"  
  
Livvy was writing her letter to Remus, which was her longest yet "Remus, well who would've have thought we'd be together at the end of this year. Maybe me being a little to hopeful but here we are. And it's better than I could have ever hoped for. You are the greatest guy and what I did to deserve you is a mystery to me.................."  
  
Remus was feeling awful, he couldn't tell Livvy about him being a werewolf, she'd hate him, even if not for being a werewolf for lying to him. He couldn't, it would ruin everything. And she was perfect. What could he ever say that would make it all right. Nothing. He could not tell her. Not just yet. He continued writing.  
  
The next day, the girls were starting to get very nervous about performing. They had worked out their costumes and the day seemed to go annoyingly fast, when really they wanted it to go slow. The letters were all sitting on Lily's desk tied with ribbon in seven little piles. Wednesay flew past too and before they knew it, they were getting ready for their performance. They were wearing black and white. Lily was wearing a plain black satin halter neck cocktail dress and her hair was tied back with a diamante barrette with most of it out. She was looking quite tall, wearing Livvy's shoes with diamante "L's" on the straps. Livvy was wearing a short black skirt and a floaty black tulle top. Her hair was tied back with a pink flower and she wore black beads round her throat. Lainie wore black trousers and a black sleeveless top with a lace collar (she wore the same one at the quidditch party except in white). Her hair was out and straight and she had three rows of pearls round her neck. They stood in the mirror looking at themselves and each other.

"Well, this is it. The end of our lives as we know it." Lainie said being dramatic. "From today, we shall answer only to the weird sisters and live in the slums of Hogwarts" Lily continued. The last act ended. Lainie visibly paled.

"Group hug, guys. We are going to be fine" Livvy said, wrapping her arms around the other two. She looked into their faces, into Lainie's pale blue eyes and Lily's sea green ones. "We'll be fine" "Now, our last act. Lainie, Lily and Livvy singing Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles. Lainie grabbed her music and they walked out onto the stage. Lily stomach did a flip. A sea of people greeted her. She found her friends in the crowd and smiled. She felt a bit better.

"They look hot, don't they" James said to his friends.

"Yea. Wonder what they will sound like though"

"As of that matters"  
  
Livvy tested that the mike was on. She looked at Lainie who had just finished putting her music up. She sat at the great black grand piano. She met both of their eyes and nodded. Then she placed her hands on the piano and began to play, the rolling scale that all of them knew so well. Livvy took a deep breath and began. She wobbled a bit at beginning but managed to get her confidence and sang well. Lily also sang well. Now they could actually enjoy it and sang really well. Lainie played perfectly. As the singing finished and it was just her playing, she could feel all the eyes were on her but she managed to get through to the last note, she held it on and as it died there was a moment of silence before everyone started to clap and cheer. Lily and Livvy were about to take a bow when the realized Lainie wasn't with them. They called her out from sulking behind the piano and the three of them took a bow and grinned out over the audience.  
  
The last day of term went by in a flurry of classes and good byes. Lainie went and said goodbye to Alex, which was slightly awkward but still she felt obliged. The end of the day arrived far to soon for anyone and they were all packed and backstage before anyone had time to think too carefully. James had donned his purple shirt without protest and had done his hair like Elvis. He was trying to calm Sirius who had gotten a last minute case of nerves.

Just then the girls walked in, in their costumes. They looked great. Lily was wearing a purple dress which was short and had a little almost fairy like skirt. She wore purple baby doll shoes and had her red hair tied in pigtails with purple bobbles. It curled down behind her. Livvy wore the same dress in pink and her hair was out, framing her face. She wore the same shoes as Lily except in pink. Lainie had the dress in light blue and her hair was in a ponytail tied with light blue ribbon with white polka dots. Her shoes were flat ballet slippers with a little silver buckle because she could barely walk in heels let alone dance. They were thoroughly enjoying the guys gawking at them.

"We're not so bad to dance with now, huh" Lily said grinning. She was going to continue but applause broke out signaling the end of the previous act. "Huddle guys" Lainie said. They got into a huddle and looked at each others anxious faces.

"We don't have to face anyone after today. They'll all have forgotten it by next term." They made their way out and got into their positions. Lainie signaled to Peter and he started the music.  
  
_Went to a party at the county jail._

_ Little jail birds sure know how to wail.  
They were really getting into the swing. _

_Should have heard the locked up jail birds sing. _

_Lets Rock ! Everybody in the whole cell block. _

_Dancing to the jail house rock_  
  
Everything was going well. Lainie and Sirius even stepped in time and Lily hadn't nearly broken James's arm in the thread the needle. At the end of Surfing USA they went into their groups for rock around the clock.  
  
_One, two three o clock Four o clock rock_

_ Five six seven o clock Eight o clock rock_

_ Nine ten eleven o clock Twelve o clock rock _

_We're going to rock around the clock tonight. _

_Going to rock around, around the clock, all right._  
  
Halfway through, Lainie was just walking forward to do her solo bit and expected to see James walking out but instead Sirius was walking out and towards her. She looked at James and he gestured at Sirius. She looked at him, trying to look confused but a grin was fighting to break out onto her face. He had learnt to dance to try and impress her because she kept teasing him about what a bad dancer he was. He came over, perfectly in time, enjoying the shocked but pleased look on her face. They whole way through, he was perfect. She was in shock. The finished the dance and took a bow. She was grinning from ear to ear, Sirius took great pride in watching her smile so happily. When they went off stage amid applause and cheers, they arrived back in the backstage area. Everyone was watching and wondering what Lainie was going to do. She went over to him gave him a huge hug and then, to everyone's surprise, kissed him on the cheek. Everyone laughed as Sirius blushed.  
  
That evening the Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Not only had they won the talent quest, they had won the house cup too. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. It was fairly uneventful feast apart from the usual prank on Snape, this year they had charmed his turkey to refuse to be eaten and it had started screaming "Oh Snivellus, faster, harder" etc. That morning, seven people wearily boarded the train home.

They were silent, thinking about the year, about next year and about what happens after next year, when they won't return to Hogwarts. The train ride home was fun and everyone played exploding snap and got their letters given to them.

When they were on the platform, saying a last goodbye. She hugged everyone and said goodbye. She gave Lily and Livvy an extra long one and they promised to keep in touch. She didn't say goodbye to James as they were practically next door neighbors at whatever house they were in. She hugged Remus and Peter. She hugged Sirius and he grabbed her tightly too. So the others didn't hear, she whispered into his ear "I was extremely impressed by your dancing skills. That was your aim, wasn't it" she said. He didn't answer but hugged her tighter. When he finally let got, she pushed her trolley off toward her parents who hugged her and took her trolley. They all left the train station separately except for Sirius, who, unknown to the others was staying with James, all summer.

All the friends walked off into the sunset, towards their various summer adventures, and without knowing it, towards adult hood. Or not.

Hey guys, hope you like it and review review review. please, oh my god, am nearly into double figures and if everyone could please please review. they, like make my week. please. i beg of you. tell me what you think, any ideas what you think should happen. favourite charcters, anything. anyway, go england in euro 2004 and thanks for reading,

cam xxx


	17. Summer Holidays

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Summer Holidays and The Playstation, dun dun dun.   
  
Lily woke up, to the sun streaming in through her curtains. She sat up and looked around her room. She pulled herself up and pulled her dressing gown on. When she arrived downstairs, her mother was cooking eggs. Emmeline Evans was petite and blonde, with emerald green eyes, she was wearing a pink dressing gown and stirring eggs on the stove.

"Morning Lily, dear. Have a good sleep" she asked, turning to face Lily as she rummaged in the fridge for juice.

"Alright, Mum. Are there enough eggs for me?" she said pouring herself a glass of orange juice at the counter.

"Course dear. Petunia has just gone to get bread. Morning Hugh" she said, greeting Lily's father as he arrived in the kitchen. Hugh Evans was thin with light brown hair which at this present time, looked like he had stuck his head through a haystack. He rubbed his eyes and kissed his wife on the cheek and Lily on the top of her head.

"Morning, darlings. So nice to have all my girls back in one place." He said, ruffling Lily's hair as she dodged out from his hand. "What have they been teaching you at that school. Come up with a cure for my hair loss yet" he asked.

"Not yet. I'll be sure to use it on you, when I find it." Lily said.

"How are your friends. Lana and Livvy. That's right, isn't it" Steve said.

"Lainie and Livvy, dear. How are they. Lainie still as much of a tomboy as she was when I met her. Still obsessed with that sport, what is it..... Quizlitch? " Emmeline said

"Quidditch, Mum" Lily said, who as thoroughly used to correcting her mother about magical things. "And yes, she still loves it. Though Liv and I have been supervising her dressing, though. Fortunately she isn't as clueless about those things as she used to be"

"That's nice, dear. And what about her friend, that boy, James Potter. Seemed rather interested in you, if I remember rightly." Emmeline said, looking up, with a look of mock innocence. Lily rolled her eyes and was just starting her eggs when her sister Petunia stomped in through the door. Petunia had average curly brown hair, brown eyes and a rather sour look about her. She nearly threw the bread on the table. Petunia nearly resented exercise as much as she hated Lily. "You're back." Petunia grunted, as she helped herself to eggs.

"Hello you to you too, sister dear." Lily said, innocently eating her eggs. Petunia was just about to retort when a large grey owl, tapped on the window, Lily was quite used to owls by now, but parents watched her very cautiously as Lily carefully retrieved the letter, she recognized the owl as Lainie's, his name was Fergus, he affectionately nipped her fingers. Petunia however, finished wolfing down her eggs and turned and stomped upstairs. Lily's parents turned as she disappeared, they both sighed in exasperation. The girls just couldn't get along since they found out Lily was a witch.  
  
Lily was reading the letter and when she had finished, she turned to her parents. "Oh my god, Mum. Lainie invited me to her beach house. She invited me and Livvy so we'd all be there together. Please can I go, it's only a week." All this Lily said without a breath and rather fast. Her parents stared at her, puzzled, so she just handed them the letter and watched them in anticipation.

"So, can I go" Lily said, she couldn't wait for her parents to finish reading. She had heard all sorts of tales from the beach house, like the summer when the hot guys from America came to stay and when Lainie met the Scottish quidditch team. How great a whole team of hot guys with cute accents.

"Well, we'll have to think about it. But all seems fine so the answer should be yes" her Dad said, peering at her from behind his newspaper.

"Brilliant. Thanks Mum, Dad" Lily said excitedly, getting up from her seat and kissing her parents on the cheek. Then she turned and ran up the stairs.

"Lil, where are you going. You haven't finished your eggs" her mother called after her.

"I'm packing." Lily's voice floated down the stairs.

"But you've got three weeks to do that" Her dad said reasonably.  
  
Up in Lily's room, she was sitting on her bed. How great would that be, a week at the beach with her two best friends on what could be their last summer together. She was grinning at the thought of it. And think, what if the quidditch team was there again. Even if they weren't there was always James. James, ahh yes, James.  
  
She couldn't make up her mind about him. She was sure he liked her, but then there were moments when she was sure he didn't. She wanted him to do something, anything to show her that he still cared. She had stopped denying it to herself, she knew she liked him. He could have said something in his letter at least. Like "Lily, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Can you not give me hope that one day, you could possibly say that one day you might love me as well" Or not. Those muggle romances were really having a bad effect on her. she must stop reading them, she thought to herself. As she gazed dreamily out the window, her daydream was shattered by the sound of the garden gate opening. She saw a thickly built man with a face like a rhino. She realized it must be the "great Vernon". She locked her bedroom door so that she couldn't be forced to be nice to this man. Then she began to pack, folding her clothes neatly. How was she going to make three weeks pass quickly.  
  
When the big day finally arrived, Lily and her parents set off for Lainie's country house just out of London. To Lily, the drive seemed to take forever. Finally they drove down the neatly hedged drive way and pulled into the impressive looking gravel area in front of the house. The house itself was two storied and white, it looked rather posh Lily thought slightly nervously. Lily and her parents rung the doorbell and waited. The heard footsteps, and then the door opened. Lainie was standing there.

"Lily, darling." She said, hugging her tightly "Come in" she said pulling her inside. Just then Claire and Ross Robinson came out and introduced themselves, inviting them inside for a drink. Lily looked around the room she was in, it was big and spacious, off to one side was a kitchen and lounge where she could already hear voices. The house was very nice with simple yet stylish furniture, it looked like something out of magazine. Off to the other side was a lounge, which had large grey couches and there were voices from in there.

"Come on, Lily" Lainie cried, dragging Lily from where she was looking at the pictures on the bookshelf. She was almost used to Lainie's houses by now, all three of them. She dragged her into the living room, where there was two people on the couch, staring at a television. They seemed to be playing some kind of game. They turned around to look at her.

"Lily." James said, flashing her a massive grin, cracking his neck in the process. Lily tried to stop the grin that was trying to force it's way onto her mouth, she started to twitch her mouth funnily, but eventually she just gave up, and stood there grinning at him stupidly.

They were interrupted by snickers from the couch on the left. They saw Lainie and Sirius snickering at them from the couch on the left, heads sticking up over the back of the couch, looking at them with raised eyebrows. Lily felt the heat rising up her face. There was silence as Lily felt so incredibly awkward with the other three staring at her smirking.

"Don't be mean you two" James said, sticking up for Lily.

"Fine, we'll stop torturing you." Lainie said, "Come and play on the Playstation."

When she saw Lily's face she said "Don't worry. Someone will teach you. Grab a controller and sit on a couch. In fact, James might help. Won't you, James."

"Course I will. Sit here Lily" James said, patting the seat beside him. Lainie was waiting for Lily to scorn him but it didn't come. Lainie grinned, she knew Lily liked James, she just knew it. James was stunned. Lily agree to sit next to him, things must be changing. She sat down next to him and he began to teach her how to use the playstation. He leant over her and showed her which buttons to push. They were playing Crash Team Racing.  
  
Over on the other couch, Sirius and Lainie were extremely amused. Lily let James get within a mile of her, that was a rare occasion, but it had happened a bit lately. "Come on Lainie, do you want me to show how to play." Sirius said, he was being sarcastic but wouldn't have minded. After all, Lainie was kind of hot, okay, really quite hot. And it wasn't just him. The three girls were voted the hottest girl at school. Unofficially of course.

"Go on, Lainie." James said, teasingly. "What you scared of him. He won't bite. Actually, lets put something on it. If me or Sirius win, we get to chose something for you to do. And if you or Lily win, you get to do the same thing to us. So it's really up to you, Lain, Lily can't drive to save herself. Best of three. You up for it."

"Course" Lily said, Lainie stared at her, Lily was usually the cautious one and she was usually the stupidly competitive one. Lily was out to get revenge.

"Lily, are you sure. It's really me who should decide. I'm the only one who can play half way decent." Lainie was extremely cautious. She had a feeling she knew exactly what James wanted to know. Well, two things exactly. But who was she to stop a good competition. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
While his fierce competition with high stakes was going on, Lily's parents were talking to James's and Lainie's parents. They were enjoying a wine in the lounge, none of them had any idea of what their hormonally challenged teenagers were up to. In fact Lily's parents had just agreed to stay for dinner.  
  
Now it was one all, Lily had been no help to Lainie, coming dead last in every race. Time for team strategy.

"Right, Lily, just try to crash into their cars to give me a head start. And if that doesn't work, flash them. Got it." Lainie ordered.

"Why do I have to flash them" Lily whined.

"Because you can't steer."

"Fine, then"  
  
The race was going great, Lily had actually managed to block James and Lainie was winning. She was concentrating hard, so she didn't notice James's meaningful look and Sirius drop his controller and dive at her.  
  
Flashback.........  
  
"Right, if she's winning, we'll tackle her and then win. Got it." Sirius said

"Who will tackle her. I would, but I think you might enjoy it more. And I can do it any day." James said.

"So what if she evades my tackle. Worst case scenario"

"Do something, um, shocking. Something that will definitely stop her"  
  
Back to the Present...........  
  
"Wha..." Lainie cried as something heavy hit her. She realized what had happened and chucked her controller at Lily before she was pinned under Sirius, who pinned her arms down. "Go Lily, steer." Lainie cried. If this was a movie, Lily would have been miraculously been able to steer and won it, but as it wasn't, she tried. She really did, but she crashed from side to side and James sped up and overtook her. Lainie hid her head in the couch and groaned. Lily grimaced and looked awkward. For the second time in about an hour.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged triumphant glances, thoroughly enjoying Lainie's despair and Lily's guilt.

"Lainie, I'm so sorry. It's really not my fault I can't steer." Lily said, looking at her firnd who was still pinned under Sirius.

"That's all right. I knew that they would do something like this. Sirius, you've won, you can get off now." She said, with a look of scorn. The other three all had exactly the same thought, the ice queen knocks back her victim with a swift strike. Lainie had a reputation for being an ice queen and being so horrible to any guy who liked her that they'd be too scared to say anything to her again. The other two had taught her to flirt just for fun and she had been surprised at enjoying it. She had melted slightly but it had still taken Alex about three years to get her to go out with him. Sirius went back to his original position with James and Lily both giving him sympathetic looks.  
  
Just then they were called for dinner and all went on uneventfully. The bet was forgotten and dinner went off smoothly. Then Lily's parents left and the girls went to bed. In the morning Livvy arrived and the packed Lainie's parents silver Range Rover and began the drive to the beach. They had decided to drive as the neighbors would be suspicious if they arrived with no car. The girls chatted and listened to muggle music on Lainie's walkman. When they arrived at the house they got out and heaved their bags up into the house. The house itself was modeled on one of those French villas and had terracotta walls and grapevines. They opened the old wooden date and walked into the courtyard. They walked through the courtyard, opened the wooden gate, and entered into the house. They found themselves in the kitchen, which was lit pink by the sunset. The kitchen and lounge area looked out onto the beach.  
  
The girls walked out to their room. It was actually separate from the house. it had a double bed and a fold out couch. It had an amazing view, out to the beach. It had a bathroom and was very nice with everything done in white and silver.  
  
The girls unpacked and then flopped into bed. They were all asleep within minutes.

hey all, i can't belive england are out but still, go holland, im slightly dutch too. anyway thanks to the people who have reviewed, ten whole reviews, yay yay. especially to j. fain because she sent me an email. even more exciting. anyway, please review, can u tell me who is your favourite charcter, just so i know, and see if peoples are the same as mine.

luv cam xx


	18. Win Win Games for All Ages

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Win Win Games for all Ages  
  
In the morning, the girls woke up and wandered out to the kitchen, where they were greeted by a note from Lainie's parents saying that they'd gone out to go walking and to visit friends and wouldn't be back till the evening. They sat eating breakfast and discussing what they would do.  
  
That day, they swam and sunbathed on the beach. Lainie tried to get away with wearing a one piece but the others convinced her to wear her black triangle bikini. Lily was wearing a blue bikini with white stripes and Livvy wore a red bikini with white polka dots. That night they had dinner at a little Italian place and went for a night swim. The next day, was much the same, sunny and beautiful.  
  
On the third day, they were just walking along the beach, well, Livvy and Lily were walking, Lainie was running. She was doing some exercise to stay fit. Lainie suddenly disappeared into a house, the other two followed.

They were greeted by James in boardies and munching on a muffin. Lily felt herself turn red, as had been happening a lot.

"Hey James" they greeted him.

"Higorls" he said, his mouth full of muffin. "Lily" he said, tipping his muffin at her.

"James, didn't expect to see you here." She said.

"Haven't you realized that practically wherever Lainie is, I will soon be. Rather unfortunate." He said, Lainie hit him while passing.

"So you here alone" Lily continued.

"Nope, the whole crews here. They're just changing" James said.

"Thank God, I thought it actually just might be you, but no" Lily said, with a smile.

"Want to go for a walk, Lily. I can show you the sights" James said, offering his arm charmingly.

"What, all the sights that Lainie hasn't showed me" Lily said, smiling.

"That would be about right" James said,

"So, you want to"

"All right then" she said, accepting his arm. James turned round and winked at the others, all standing shocked on the deck. Lily knew perfectly well what he did but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Well, I see those two have abandoned us. What shall the rest of us do." Lainie said.

"Well," Remus said almost guiltily, "We were going to take a walk too"

"We're sorry. But Sirius will look after you. Won't you" Livvy said, dragging Remus away before Lainie had a chance to protest.

"So," Sirius said, trying to bridge the awful silence. Lainie was scowling.

"What" she said, shortly.

"What's up"

"Nothing"

"But there is something up. I know"

"What, are you trying to be the new best friend who knows me too well. I'm sorry but I've already got one" Lainie snapped

"Come on, I'm your friend. Tell me"

"You'd think I was stupid and immature"

"No, I won't, you know I won't"

"Fine"

"Fine what"

"I'll tell you. You can't laugh, smirk or pity me because of it. Got it"

"'okay,"

"Fine, well, ummm, everyone's falling in love, and I'm not. I feel as if it's something I'm missing out on" Lainie said, very fast.

Okay. Want to go walking."

"Why"

"I'll think better when I walk"

"Fine"  
  
They walked along the beach and Sirius tried to convince Lainie of the benefits of single life. No commitments. Lots of action guaranteed. They went and got a gelato and went walking to the rocks at the end of the beach. They were talking about trust......

"So, of you think trust is so important. How come your so unwilling to trust people" Sirius said, munching on his cone.

"I do so trust people" Lainie said, indignantly.

"Who" Sirius said.

"My parents, James, Lily, Livvy and ............Fergus and......"

"Right, your best friends, your parents and your owl. That's a lot. It makes you sound really anti-social. Don't you trust me" he said, faking hurtness.

"Well, no, I guess not" she said slowly. "Fine. I guess I'll have to earn it. I will lead you over these rocks with your eyes shut. I promise I won't let you fall." he said, looking straight into her eyes. She looked right back, then she shut her eyes and let him guide her onto the first right with a small sigh. What is there to lose she thought.

He guided her across the rocks, talking about stuff, to be specific, the amount of action he got and the lack of it for her, as they walked. He actually enjoyed her having to trust him. He liked making her change his opinion of him. Now there was just one opinion that was the problem. When the returned to the beach, he guided her off the rocks, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She said,

"Good, I expect you trust me more now, right" he said, grinning at her.

"If that's what you want" They began to walk back along the beach, but his arm stayed round her waist, for some reason, she just wanted it there. Another thing she couldn't explain.  
  
They others were watching them walk up the beach. "Well, I see Sirius has made some progress with the Ice Queen." Livvy commented.

"Look, his arms around her waist." Lily said.

"That as close as she'll let him get" James said, not wanting his friends to talk about them behind their backs. He had a few concerns but he wanted to leave it up to them. He just hoped that Lainie wouldn't hurt him too bad. Maybe she wouldn't hurt at all, the hopeful part of him thought.  
  
As they arrived to sit with their friends on the beach, she noticed that they all were giving her odd looks. Or maybe it was just the fading light. No, it was definitely weird.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? And James, don't think I can't see you because you occasionally look the other way. Have I done something strange?" she said, questioningly.

"Well, I do have something I would like to ask you" James said, cautiously, knowing that Lainie hated people asking searching questions.

"Fine. Shoot" Lainie agreed.

"Actually, I have something to ask, too" Lily said, seizing the opportunity.

"Me too" Livvy put in quickly.

"Yeah, mind if I do too" Sirius said.

"Fine, fine. Ask away. But can, can I suggest, that while we're on questions, maybe everyone should ask other. Not just me." Lainie said.

"Fine. But first, lets go get the pizza that has just arrived for us." James said, putting his stomach first, as usual.  
  
When they were all seated back on the beach after stuffing themselves with pizza, armed with tubs of ice cream and six spoons. They seated them selves in a circle and for a while all was silent except for "Pass the chocolate chip".

"Right, let the questioning begin. I'll start" he paused to place a large spoonful of ice cream "So" he said with difficulty, trying to speak round a mouthful of ice cream, "Lainie, I'll start shallow. Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"No" she said, quickly.

"That's not the truth. I can tell, I've known you since forever. So who is he."

"That is the truth. If it isn't then I don't know what is"

"Right, so it's someone you don't want to tell me about. Is it me" James said.

"Yes, James. It's you. You caught me. Why, since your such a stud, I must like you." Lainie said, sarcastically

"Right, so it's not me. Do I know him"

"Just leave it, James. There's probably a very good reason why she doesn't want to tell you." Lily said, sticking up for Lainie, who was feeling very embarrassed. Lainie shot Lily a grateful look.

"Moving on. I have one. James, do you like anyone" Lily said.

"Course. I always like someone." James said, not in the least embarrassed.

"And we all know who that is." Remus said.

"Who" Lily said, very interested. They others rolled their eyes.

"Lily, it's you. And please don't act coy, you knew that" Lainie said, speaking as if Lily was a silly child.

"Lainie" Livvy said.

"Surprise, another question about me" she said.

"Why do you reject any guy that comes near you." Livvy said, she had always wanted to ask Lainie this.

"What" Lainie lost for words for a moment. "I don't do that, do I"

"Yes, you do." Everyone chorused.

"To who. I didn't reject Alex" Lainie said defensively.

"Lainie, Alex was one of the only guys who stuck at you for about three years. Trust, he did get around while he was trying to woo you. But still. Guys usually stopped trying to get you to go out with them after you rejected any advances they made." Livvy said truthfully.

"What, those guys didn't like me. They were probably just trying to get to one of you two" Lainie said, indicating at Lily and Livvy.

"You can't just assume that though, they probably liked you for you. You don't seem to realize that you're just a bigger guy magnet as we are. You doubt yourself and I don't know why." Livvy said, while the others nodded in agreement.

"But......" Lainie floundered for words. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. She was the ugly duckling of her three friends. She knew it and she thought they knew it.

"You're still the girl at primary school." James said, the others looked at him. No one had heard this before. "You used to be just a skinny little sports mad girl. But, as much as you're the same, you're also different. Now you're, now you know this is hard to admit for me, but you're pretty hot, well very hot. Why you think you're not, I don't know. You need to switch. But I think you actually nearly have." James said. It was greeted by silence.

"Woah, that was deep" Lainie said uprised that James's 'deep' actually existed.

"Moving on. Who does Sirius like? He hasn't had one of those flings where he can't keep off the poor girl for a while, then she joins the club "I Got Dumped by Sirius Black", I actually think their selling T-shirts, now. So anyway, who do you like."

"I actually don't like anyone. But if I did it would be you. I think you'd suit a I Got Dumped By Sirius Black T-shirt." He said, "Guys, I was joking," he added when he realized they thought he was serious. "Joking, as in not serious".

"Right" James said. "Next. Wait, I've got one. Lily, do you really hate me. You said you did in fifth year. Does that still hold true." He said, flashing her his, 'how can you hate me when I can grin at you like this' look.

"No James, I don't hate you" Lily said, seriously, looking at him, and she was just looking at him. As if trying to just see him, not staring, not glaring and just looking. James looked straight back, he knew now, that she liked him. He was just going to wait until he was sure she knew it too. When, at last, all the questions ran dry, they all went to bed. But for the girls, there were still a few more questions to be asked. They were just lying in bed, Lainie and Livvy in the big bed and Lily on the sofa bed.

"Lainie, you like Sirius, don't you" Lily said, frankly.

"I'm not sure." Lainie faltered. "Everyone seems to think I do, so maybe I do. I find myself doing things, odd things that I wouldn't usually do. And I don't know why," she finished, lamely. The other two could feel the confusion and vulnerability, she seemed so child like, especially to Livvy, who could hardly believe that this was her same best friend. The one who was so naïve but dealt with growing up without needing help, or never seeming to be at a loss.  
  
They both could see what a hard time she was going through, though she never seemed to show it, people who knew her well could tell. She had been cheated on and pushed too far by the one guy she actually let close. Now she found herself doing things she couldn't explain, like almost flirting with this guy, why couldn't she just cut him back like the rest. She had done it to him before, why couldn't she do it again. To top it off, she was losing one of the most important people in her lives to another. James was falling for Lily, hard and the scary thing was she liked him back. She didn't resent Lily, she couldn't. she just couldn't bear the thought that all these people would find something she couldn't and leave her behind. And she couldn't lose James, he was like both her brother and best friend. He was always there, always listened and she didn't know who she could find if she lost him. She didn't begrudge him for finding this thing, this emotion that she couldn't.  
  
The other two felt for her, as they were like her mother's away from home. They had guided her everywhere else but they just couldn't put it into words for her. It was too much, Livvy couldn't explain it still and Lily was too confused. They could hardly tell Lainie that they thought Sirius was falling her. Last time they even hinted that a guy liked her, she couldn't be in the same room as him for more than five seconds. No, they had to let her figure out by herself, they had decided that night. If she worked it out for herself, then maybe she wouldn't push him away. It was actually a wonder they had time to think about her since they had much excitement in their own lives but Livvy's was reasonably calm, and Lily's mind seemed to be crammed with James.

Now that Lily knew he still liked her, always had, she had to work up the nerve to tell him. To tell the truth, she was kind of looking forward to it. Well the aftermath, being able to waltz up to him and kiss him in the corridors, common room, by the lake, the quidditch pitch. Well, let's just say she'd had a long time to plan this.

hey ho guys, tell me what you think please, and to tha girl who gave me a really good long review, thanks a lot and also to fain, she's just cool. and all my other reviewers, i love you all so very much. can you tell me what you think should happen, i would like some advice, come one, i know you all can probably do this better than me so tell me.

cam xx

p.s if you're wondering about the title it's a book of games that my friend bought at some random bookshop when we went skiing and we played them like all the time at school captains stuff.


	19. Lily's in Love

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Lily's in Love

The holiday slowly drew to a close, though Lily and James spent a lot more time together, they were practically inseparable. They were constantly flirting, and they were both loving it. Livvy, Remus, Sirius and Lainie watched this with amusement, that the boy that Lily despised seemed to be winning her over. When the holiday was over and all had returned to their separate homes, to enjoy the last of their holidays.  
  
Lily was in a completely dreamy mood and preceded to paint pictures of flowers and the sort. Then she painted another chest of drawers and a mirror. She was just in a daze over the fact that she had flirted with James so easily. Was it the same her, she wondered as she was painting sunflowers in a vase. Can't be, she decided as she tuned her mind back into her painting.  
  
Livvy stayed at home with her family, playing cricket with her brothers and baking with her mum. Sometimes her older brother's friends would try hit on her, but she just brushed them off. She had family barbeques, trips to the beach and had many play fights with her brothers. Sam was the oldest and had come home from his job with Gringotts. He was tall and wiry with sandy hair and blue eyes. He was nineteen and was two years out of Hogwarts, where he was Head Boy. Everyone teased him because no one else in the family had a hope in hell of doing that. Livvy came next, a lot shorter than Sam but with the same blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin. Hamish was next, he was taller than Livvy, with the same coloring except his eyes were green. His hair refused to lie flat and was always spikey. He was two years younger than Livvy and was just about to start his fifth year. He was a bit of a trouble maker but was liked by everyone, as was every member of the Barnette family. Matt the youngest was just going to start his second year at Hogwarts. He looked just like his oldest brother Sam. That was the funny thing about her family, they all looked almost exactly the same, with minor exceptions like Hamish's eyes, Livvy's height and Matt's teeth (he had to have braces which none of the others had to have). Their parents, Claire and John were both very laid back but also very proud of their kids. John worked for the ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures and Claire was a secretary for the Ministry. They were both very relaxed parents as you had to be with four kids in the space of seven years.  
  
They lived in a big old Victorian house in the suburbs with was surrounded with trees and grass. This house was a haven for kids and it was the favorite house of all the Barnette kids friends. Livvy's room was in a tower which looked out over the garden surrounding the house. She spent her days playing outside and writing letters to her friends and boyfriend. Sam's girlfriend Lindsay had come to visit a few days and Livvy had gotten on well with her. Her parents knew that she had a steady boyfriend but weren't quite sure if they wanted to meet him, which worked out well as Remus probably wasn't ready to 'meet the parents' just yet.  
  
Lainie, however hadn't taking to painting or family. She hated anything arty and since she was an only child, she didn't have any brothers or sister's, James was her closest thing to a sibling. But she hadn't been in the mood to see him, or hear him rave on about Lily. She had listened to him for a couple of days, then had just started avoiding him. She was losing him, and it kind of weighed down on her, to distract herself from how she was losing him, she started working out in the small gym they had at home and writing letters to her friends who seemed to write even more frequently than usual, even Remus and Sirius were writing her weekly letters, as id trying to make sure she was alright. She didn't mind it though, it was nice to tell someone about stuff. She began to run on the treadmill for long periods of time. She would pound it out for miles and miles, while watching muggle music videos, just listening to the steady pound of her feet and the music. She would run in the morning, then swim. After the swim she was usually so knackered that she would fall asleep in the shade of the garden. After lunch she would usually do something with her parents like go shopping with mum, or practicing quidditch with dad. But today her parents were out, they had to go into town for the day. So after a juice, she changed into her running shorts and a clean tank top, laced up her running shoes, she wandered out to the gym.  
  
She switched on the music and began to warm up by just walking for a while. Then she picked up the pace and began to pound away. After she had been running for about half an hour, James tapped on the glass and she looked up. Her heart sank, why did he have to come, couldn't he take the hint, she didn't want to hear him go on about Lily, as much as she loved her, there was only so much she could take. He came round and came in to stand beside her, he tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear him over the music and she didn't particularly want to. He turned the music down and muted the t.v. Damn.  
  
"Lainie" he said, leaning on the window by her treadmill.

"What, James. Can this possibly wait. I'm a little busy." She said, exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll be quick. Why have you been avoiding me?" he said, almost angrily. He couldn't understand why she had never been home when he came by, but he was sure she was there. What had he done?

"Because I'm sick and tired of you being so selfish and so self centered." Lainie exploded at him, she pounded more furiously on.

"What, I'm self centered. You, you can't even think that maybe someone else is happy so maybe you could at least pretend to be happy for them. Me, selfish, you are a complete and utter self centered......." He paused, considering whether he should actually call her the 'B' word. Lainie was so furious, angry, hurt and confused that she couldn't find words to express the anger she felt. So she just ran harder. Her footsteps pounded away on the treadmill. James started to doubt what he had said, was she so wrong in being tires of him. Sirius had told him just the other day to shut up about Lily. Maybe it was the same. He faltered.  
  
Lainie was furious, he had taken advantage of her always having time to listen to his problems, he hadn't talked of barely anything else. Everyone else seemed so concerned about her, and she had an inkling why, but she wasn't sure she was really......, well, something. But he hadn't even noticed. If there was anything to notice. She finished running and went out to the pool. He followed her. There was no way she was speaking to him. How could he talk to her like that. She dived into the water and began to swim. James followed her from the side of the pool. She couldn't just ignore him, could he. This continued till she went upstairs into her room, she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Then she hit her bed and took a few deep shaky breaths, she felt tears prick her eyes, what the hell was wrong with her. Why was everyone so worried about her. there must be a reason. Was she depressed or psychotic or what. She began to cry, slowly, about stuff. About Alex cheating on her, and about everything that seemed to be going strangely. And that is where she stayed till someone opened her door and sat down beside her. James gently stroked her hair and let her cry on him. This is what happened with her, you acted normal to she told you what was wrong. Push her and she'd snap. So that's where they stayed, till Lainie fell asleep and James slept on her bed beside her.  
  
When he woke up, she was still asleep, he moved her arm and began to wander round he room. He was filing through the letters on her desk. There were heaps of them. Many of them were written in Lily's round angelic writing and in Livvy's spiky joined writing, lying in piles on her desk. He also noticed, with some, surprise, that there were quite a few written in Remus's neat capitals (for some reason he only wrote in capitals) and Sirius's barely legible scrawl, of which there seemed to be pages and pages of. This puzzled James, he didn't know those guys had been writing to her regularly. He began to read........  
  
_Lainie,  
  
How have you been. Don't worry about the fact that people are worried about you, you scare most people so it's only natural that people are concerned about you. You get dumped and I'm the only one who saw you cry. Tell the girls you're fine. You are aren't you? Just keep on going and being yourself. That's was incredibly lame. In fact lamer than lame. Is lamer even a word......... ?_  
  
James read this with interest, he didn't know that they had been writing to them. He thought that Lainie was getting back on track, apart from the excessive exercise, she was pretty normal, well to everyone else. He padded down stairs to make her breakfast, leaving her breathing heavily into her pillow.

Hey ho all. please review, holidays start soon and i am getting a car, yay, yay, yay. awesome. thanks to all who have, i love you all so much.

anyway, r and r, i'll update soon, i promise.


	20. Patrolling the Corridors

Chapter Twenty  
  
Back on the Wagon  
  
The end of holidays was drawing to a close. Everyone was dreading returning to Hogwarts, actually having responsibility. Lily and James were Head Girl and Boy. James was thrilled and Lily tried to pretend that she wasn't. The nerve of that girl!!! Acting all coy.  
  
James and Lainie were being their usual social selves. Going to parties at their friends houses and just being their usual, almost social butterfly like, selves. Except James, who wasn't flirting with every female within in reach and Lainie, who was. Not with every girl, of course, but with quite a few guys. She had decided that, she needed to, to move on from...., well, to move on. Anyway, she wore a mini skirt and cute little tops, which her mum was only too happy to see her wear.  
  
She was overjoyed to see her tomboy of a daughter wearing girly clothes. She also didn't mind seeing her friends teenage sons, flirting with her and not being sharply knocked back, she noticed when peering out towards the pool area.  
  
Lainie was surprising herself by actually enjoying it. All her friends had recommended it and she had taken their advice. She danced with many different guys and pashed quite a few. Basically she made up for lost ground in about three weeks.  
  
Everyone was amazed. First that she actually took their advice and that she had turned into, "a bloody guy magnet. I swear, they all flirted with her so hard it was sickening" in James's words, but it was agreed it was nice to see her get 'back on the wagon'.  
  
On the last day of the holidays, everyone was packing and preparing to return for their last year at Hogwarts. All their spell books were packed away; broomsticks and the like were all put carefully in their trunks. Lily said goodbye to her house and her garden, which she had worked in so hard, planting pansies and roses. The others all thought the gardening and painting 'pretty' pictures was a bit much but none of them was going to tell her that.  
  
Then, suddenly, the day was upon them, and despite all their moaning and groaning, they still found themselves on Platform 9 and ¾. Livvy and her two brothers arrived first, five blonde heads standing out from the sea of mottled hair. She was sad, leaving her parents at the platform for the last time. She helped her brothers load their luggage onto the train, then went back out to say goodbye. She found them, looking a little lost, without the gaggle of children that usually surrounded them. "Well, Mum, Dad. I guess I should say get back on the train. I'll write to you.... Soon." She said, not knowing what to say. It wasn't like her normal goodbyes, this was the last time. Ever. "Bye Mum," she said, wrapping her arms round her mother, "Bye Dad". They both hugged her. They broke apart, she smiled and turned around and walked toward the train.

"Reckon she'll be all right" John said, smiling at his wife."Think she'll survive another year without us."

"I think she'll manage. I think it's the boys we should worry about. Now if they get homesick........." Claire said, with a smile. They turned and walked back to the car.  
  
Livvy was walking towards the train when Remus and Sirius ran up beside her. They linked their arms through hers and Remus leaned over and kissed her on the check. "Hi guys." She said, as they walked through the crowd. They spotted James walking towards them, his hair messy as ever and his glasses slightly askew on his face. He pushed his trolley towards them, and turned to walk in line with Livvy and the boys.

"Hi guys, where's Lily" he said brightly.

"Hello to you to James." Livvy said, laughing

"She's not here yet. Now I can see why Lainie got pissed with you."

"Hey, not my fault" James said, with mock innocence.  
  
Not so very far away, Lily was saying goodbye to her parents. Petunia was sulking in the car. She wouldn't have come at all, if her parents hadn't said that she couldn't see Vernon for a week if she didn't. Lily had just finished loading her trolley and had just turned round to say goodbye to her parents, who didn't wait for her so say anything and threw their arms around her. Lily found herself feeling strangely sentimental. She could still remember turning up on the Platform for the first time. Looking round, her eyes wide with shock. She had never seen anything like it, people wearing robes and holding owls. Other brand new trunks emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. She remembered looking at the seventh years, wondering how they could look so comfortable and self assured in this strange environment. Now she was one of them and next year she wouldn't be coming back. Her parents pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, before she pushed her trolley off to join her friends. She shook off the tears that threatened to show and wiped her eyes.  
  
Lainie ran up to her pushing her trolley. She had just been hugged by her parents and had said a few sad goodbyes. Sentiment hung in the air like fog on a winter morning. Lilly turned and embraced her friend. When she pulled back, she noticed a change in her. her hair had been cut in a fringe which was over on one side. The rest of her hair framed her face, making her look much more delicate than ever before. "Lainie, what's happened." Lily said, holding her out at arms length.

"Um, well Mum took me to get a haircut and we bought some new clothes. Do you like it." She said, seeming embarrassed at this fact.

"It looks great. I can't believe you. You sneaky thing." Lily said, delighted. Lainie was wearing jeans and a top but the jeans were very flattering on her and the top was just a polo but she looked different. She seemed to give out a light. Lily thought she was in top form. She hugged her again and they walked off to the train.  
  
They were just loading their trunks when they were tapped on the shoulder, when they turned around they were confronted with the Livvy and the boys. The girls both grabbed Livvy and hugged each other tightly. Then they all hugged the rest, and commented over Lainie's new haircut and her activities of late. Then they boarded the train and it chugged out of the station.

"So, aren't Lily and James supposed to be up front?" Livvy said, while looking at the photos from down at the beach, sitting on the seat, leaning against the wall, with her feet crossed on the seat in front of her, her blonde hair curling over her shoulders and framing her face.

"Yip, me and Lily will now go patrol the corridors. Good day to you, kind sirs and fine ladies." James said, offering his arm to Lily. "Shall we" Lily linked his arm through his and they left the compartment, with the others exchanging glances.

"Patrolling the corridors, that's a new one." Sirius said.

"Gross, Sirius. It's not like that, yet." Livvy said.

"Will be soon though." Remus said, fishing the photos out from Livvy's lap.

"Yip, funny isn't it. How Lily couldn't stand him and rejected him, now they're flirting and soon they'll be, together." Lainie said.

"Do you remember when she rejected him the first time? He couldn't believe it. And we just killed ourselves laughing when he told us. He couldn't believe that she wasn't attracted to him." Remus said, smiling remembering that night. More precisely the look of complete and utter disbelief on his face.

"Good times, good times" Lainie said. "Anyway, I'm off to hunt that lady with the trolley. Are you going to accompany me, kind sir." She said, gesturing to Sirius, with raised eyebrows. He stood up and linked his arms through hers, then they went into the corridor.

"Well, well, well. Lily and James flirting now the other two, being all coy and flirty. Who would have guessed that they fancied each other? Certainly not me." Remus said.

"All followed us." Livvy said, sidling over to her boyfriend. "But I reckon I got left with the dud." She said, jokingly.

"Oh really." Remus said, playing along, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I think so. Oh well, I love you anyway" she said, then she stopped. What, did she just say that? Shit, what was he going to do. Flee from her like the plague.

"Did you just say what I think you said." He said quizzically. She nodded.

"Really." He said, "That's good. Now I know you like me, I can kiss you like I should have been doing all along. Talking wastes my energy." He leaned and pulled her onto his knee and kissed her, placing his arms around her waist. She kissed him back, thanking God that he hadn't freaked out when she said, the 'L' word.  
  
Sirius and Lainie arrived back at their compartment, only to find that it was, hmmm, occupied.

"Great, suppose they didn't think that we would have nowhere to sit when they started trying to snog each other stupid." Lainie said.

"They cant help it. They've been separated for like three whole weeks. Couldn't quite wait to get back to school. Where's Peter, anyway. Wait, he's looking for James. So where are we going to sit. Our compartment has been taken over by hormonally challenged teenagers. All evacuate." He said, leaning against the wall beside Lainie.

"Don't be mean. They're in love, how cute is that." Lainie said.

"Very cute. But after you're flirt-a-thon in the holidays, you surely see the advantage of a single life" he said.

"Maybe, I'm a little envious of what those two have. Come on, lets go sit down in the corridor and eat." They sat down with their back against the wall a little way down the corridor.

"I still can't believe I'm a seventh year. To me they all seem so big and confident, I'm not quite there yet, but give me a year or two and maybe I'll get there." Lainie said, between mouthfuls.

"I think I have peaked too early. Now everyone's starting to get together, in our year anyway, I'll be alone and unwanted. Well accept for you, at least you're still slightly Ice Queenish, so you can be alone with me." Sirius said, seeming disturbed by this fact.

"Nah, girls are peeking out of their compartments to see you, so I think you've still got a few takers. It's me that's really screwed." Lainie said.

"Yeah, I'm still okay, I mean you still can't resist me." Sirius said, grinning at her.

"Don't start that again......"  
  
Lily and James were sitting in the front cabin, in the prefects cabin.

"Did you enjoy the beach." James said, looking into her face.

"Course, it was gorgeous. Do you and Lainie's parents buy houses next to one another on purpose? Or was it just coincidence." Lily said.

"I don't know how it happened, but our country houses we had before we became really good friends. Then they bought a house on the same road as ours in town. We came up to the beach with them, and ended up buying there too. Kind of silly really." James said.

"Silly, three houses. You must be loaded. Sorry, that was really stupid." Lily said, realizing that she must sound really materialistic. She felt herself go red.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I suppose we are, we weren't always but Dad made lots of money off a deal when I was about eight. Lainie's dad was his old business partner and so we became friends through that." James said, smiling at Lily to tell her that that was all right.

"So, did you only have like two houses before hand?" Lily said, with a smile.

"Yeah." James said, laughing.

"You don't have any siblings, do you." Lily asked.

"Nup, just me. Wish I did though. It's a bit lonely. That's another reason our parents spend so much time together, so me and Lainie don't get lonely by ourselves." James explained."But what about you, I'm boring."

"I've have parents, a sister, and two cats. My sister is a spiteful cow who lives to be horrible to me, my cats are called Minnika and Flicka and my parents are just exist. And we only have one house." Lily said, smiling at her last statement.

"Okay, we can build on that. What are your hobbies, favorite movies, bands, foods, songs and stuff like that. Come on, I want to know." James said, grinning at her, again.

"Well, I like painting, dancing and shopping and stuff. I love Breakfast at Tiffany's, the ABBA musical, Mamma Mia, ohh, and other musicals, and romantic comedy's especially the Princess Diaries and When Harry met Sally. And Sleepless in Seattle. I love The Proclaimers, The Beatles and, well lots which I can't think of right now. I love caramel ice cream and dried mango. Yes, weird I know. I also love this song by Bert Baccarat but I can't of it's name. I also love Orlando Bloom. He is so hot. Anything else." She said, cheerfully.

"Cool. Great. Should we go patrol the corridors, while I continue to ask questions." James said, standing up and opening the door.  
  
They began walking down the corridor. Meanwhile Sirius and Lainie were playing the 'who would you rather' game.  
  
"Professor Dippet or Snape." Sirius said, enjoying watching her wince.

"Ewww, that's gross. But I'll say Snivellus. Professor Dippet would be pedophilia. Lily or Livvy. And you have to answer." She said, with a flourish.

"Hey, now that's nasty. I, but...., well, I don't know. Either. Their respective boyfriends would kill me. I'll have to pass." Sirius said.

"Fine, I'll let you off. Hey, speaking of Lily. Looks who's coming. And James too." Lainie said, looking down the corridor.  
  
Lily and James were walking down the corridor towards them.

"So you're telling me you've never seen the Sound of Music or listened to ABBA ?" Lily said, amazed.

"Nope. They don't sing "I Will Survive." Do they?." James said, trying to make a connection.

"No. I'll have to introduce them. They rock my world." Lily said, with a dead serious look on her face.

"Right" James said, trying to work out whether she was joking. They walked along in silence for a while, when Lily suddenly tripped over. She pitched forward. She floundered trying to keep her balance. James calmly reached over and steadied. They looked around and found two laughing faces looking up at them, with similar impish smiles.

"That was nasty guys. We were patrolling the corridors." Lily said, giving them her scornful look.

"Patrolling the corridors, eh." Sirius snorted, looking with raised eyebrows at Lainie. Lily and James blushed.

"We weren't doing anything." Lily stuttered.

"Yeah, that's why you're both red and stammering." Lainie said, sarcastically,

"Go on, better get patrolling those corridors." Sirius said, with fake enthusiasm.

"What are you two doing anyway? Looks like you might have needed patrolling." James said, finally recovering his voice.

"Well, I'm eating chocolate frogs and Sirius is helping me. Nothing quite as exciting as patrolling the corridors, I'm afraid." Lainie said, throwing a chocolate frog at each of them.

"Thanks" James said, unwrapping his. "But really, why are you out here."

"Livvy and Remus decided to, um, you know, while we were getting food and we have had to evacuate the compartment. So here we are. You have been warned." Sirius said.

"That gross, Couldn't they have waited." Lily said, pulling a face.

"Seems not." James said.

"Hormones, dreadful things." Sirius said, and they laughed.

"So...." James said, looking antsy when they had stopped laughing. Lainie and Sirius exchanged glances.

"Go on, James. We know you want to." Lainie said.

"What." James said.

"Go have more 'quality time' with Lily. Just leave us, all on our lonesome." Lainie said. James grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. All on our lonesome, but we don't mind, do we. Never know what me might get up to, without you two around." Sirius said, grinning at James's horrified face and slinging an arm around Lainie's shoulders. James and Lily walked off, rolling their eyes.

"He wouldn't would he, in a corridor, it would be scarring." James said,

"Ouch" he exclaimed as Lily whacked him on the back of his head.

"Dick." Lily said, "You know that they'd get a room.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts and chattered excitedly with each other till they arrived in the Great Hall, with the velvety sky above and candles floating in mid air, lighting up the faces around them with a ghostly light. The feast was great and all went well, before they knew it, they were returning to their dorms and back in their old beds. Lainie looked out her window at the stars she had gazed at for countless evenings. Yes, she decided, it was good to be back.

hey ho, all who read this. so, what do you think, please tell, i beg of you, see how desperate i am, anyway, review pleasse.

luv u all

cam xx


	21. That Old Chestnut

Chapter Twenty One  
  
Metalmouth, Red and Squirt.  
  
Lily was having a good day. Or good week. Actually, now she thought about it, it had been a pretty good year up to about now. All was well, Livvy was good, as she pretty much always as, easy going and happy, Lainie was good, being her usual high flying self and flirting with the school player, Sirius Black. Lily was somewhere in between, Happy and cheerful, James watching her every move, which felt pretty good actually. They weren't a couple but flirted so much that everyone had started to wish that they would just hurry and get it together.  
  
She strolled down the corridors from her Head Girl meeting. Her arms were crossed over her white shirt and grey vest and she flicked her red hair, which curled about her shoulders. She heard someone behind her and turned around.

"Lily" James said, panting from running to catch up with her. She is gorgeous, he thought to himself, looking at her, her curly copper hair and green eyes sparkling. She smiled, showing her small white teeth.

"James." She said, as he fell into step with her. She looked at his messy black hair, which was scruffy and his uniform, dirty and rumpled compared to her ironed pristine one.

"Want to go for a walk." James said, grinning, trying to ignore his thumping heart.

"James, it ten o clock at night. And it's dark and cold. Much as I'd like to............." Lily said, smiling at him.

"Oh right." James said, feeling very stupid.

"Come on. I'll even race you." Lily said, flirtatiously, flicking her hair coquettishly, then taking off down the corridor. James took after her and pounded down the hall after her. Lily managed to make it to the portrait and clambered in just before James reached her. He threw himself through the portrait and just made it through. He grabbed Lily round the waist and tackled her towards the couch.

"James" she shrieked as she landed on the couch.

"Sorry Lily, couldn't resist." James said.

"Shut up you, at least I won." Lily said, ruffling his hair.

"No you didn't." James said, indignantly.

"Did so." Lily said.

"Did not." James said, lifting her up and holding her off the ground, enjoying watching her struggle as he was too tall for her to reach the ground.

"God, you two," Lainie said, appearing down the stairs, rolling her eyes.

"Get a room." Sirius said, looking up from the table where he was doing his homework. Lily and James blushed.

"Here, Lainie, let me left you up so you can pretend to struggle." Sirius said sarcastically, trying to left her up but discovering she was too tall. Discovering this wasn't going to work, he swept all of her up and spun her around, grinning satisfied.

"Put me down, you loser." Lainie said.

"No, I'll carry you to the end of the earth." Sirius said, gallantly.

"The couch would do." Lainie said, sarcastically "Thank you." She said, landing on the couch with a thump. Lily and James were very amused watching these two; they rolled their eyes at one another. Talk about flirting.

"Anyway, Lily, how was the rest of your day. I didn't see you after lunch." Lainie said, sounding surprised.

"Oh, I was organizing something for Professor Binns." Lily said, trying to keep a straight face and not succeeding. Quickly before she burst out laughing, she grabbed Lainie's hand and the two of them ran upstairs.  
  
They burst into their dorm, chattering and giggling, like six year olds. They bounced and sat down on Lily's bed and lay down, Lainie's black hair mingling with Lily's burnished copper curls. Lily sighed happily, "So, what are we going to this weekend, Lainie." She said, happily, looking up as Livvy entered into their room, smiling slightly, the sun on her golden hair and her white shirt, grey skirt and long grey socks above slightly scuffed black shoes, she looked like a perfect student. She lay down beside the other two and kicked her shoes off.  
  
"Good day, girls?" She said, fiddling with the silver bracelet on her wrist. Remus gave it to her as a present for Christmas.

"Yip. James exploded our cake we were making in the' microwave' thing in Muggle Studies. He put it on for a hundred minutes instead of twenty. Dick." Lainie said shaking her head.

"What's a micro thing for anyway, Lil."

"Cooking. I thought James was good at Muggle Studies." Lily said puzzled.

"He is, just not so good at the, um, 'homely' tasks. He burnt three shirts with the 'iron' and nearly exploded the oven. But he's good with TV's and stuff." Lainie said.

"Typical man." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"But you love him anyway. Right." Livvy said, cheekily.

"No." Lily said carefully.

"Yes." They other two said.

"Well, maybe. But moving on, what shall we do this weekend? Lainie's got Quidditch training and Livvy and I have to run an extra charms study class, but apart from that, we are free." Lily said, as the other two exchanged glances.

"What, you two." Lily asked.

"We just didn't really know you stalked us." Livvy said.

"But you're lucky we've known you for so long and that we still love you, despite you're many strange habits." Lainie said, ruffling Lily's hair.

"Oh my God guys, I've got something I need to show you. I found it over the summer." Livvy said, jumping up and returning to the bed with a photo. The other two peered at it.

"Oh my God, wow, I love it. And the braces, Lainie" Lily said, grinning at the photo.

The photo was one of them taken at the end of second year by the lake. Lily had two long red plaits and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She still had the same large green eyes which sparkled, her uniform was baggy, and her massive grey socks nearly overshadowed her small black shoes. Next to her was Livvy, with a thick blonde fringe and two curly blonde ponytails. Her eyes peered out through square glasses. She was tiny, at least a head and a half shorter than the other two. Lainie was head and shoulders above the other two and her mouth was a mass of metal. Her braces clouded her teeth and her black hair was falling out from her ponytail.

"Do you remember what James used to call us?" Lainie asked, linking her arms through the other two's.

"Course." Lily said, "Metalmouth, Red and Squirt."  
  
After Quidditch on Saturday, Sirius was waiting for James to come down so they could go raid the kitchens for food. He was just wondering what he would get when he was interrupted.

"JA-AMES" Lainie yelled, coming out in a singlet and jeans.

"Shiiit" she said, upon discovering Sirius in the common room. "I wasn't expecting anyone." She said, smiling.

"Anything I can help you with?" he said, helpfully.

"Want to help me find my keys?" she said, hopefully.

"Okay." He agreed.

"You want to help me find my keys?" Lainie said, shocked.

"Yip."

"Cool. Now just the slight problem of the stairs..." Lainie said, thoughtfully.  
  
They were in the girls dorm looking for her keys, well, Lainie was looking for them. Sirius was looking at her photos and through her stuff.

"What are you looking at," Lainie said, looking over his shoulder.

"Your photos and stuff." He replied. "Not for my keys?" she said. "No. these are way more interesting." He said as he turned around so he was facing her, extremely close to her actually. He looked at her, she was gorgeous, he thought to himself. Black hair falling into her eyes, amazing blue eyes and that smile, what a loser he thought to himself, you have this hot girl in front of you but you're too scared to make a move.  
  
Lainie thoughts were quite similar. He is really quite good looking, she thought, okay, really good looking. He did have almost all the females in the school in love with him. Except Livvy and Lily. And her, of course, she didn't like him like that. Well, she might. But he didn't know that. She studied him. He had black hair which fell into his eyes, it was cutely messy and he was constantly pushing it out of his eyes; an action which made every girl in a twenty meter radius sigh. His eyes were dark chocolaty brown and slightly mischievous. He was slightly taller than her and lanky but muscled. Christ, Lainie realized, I'm thinking like one of his fan club. Say something; he'll probably think I'm lost in his eyes or something like that. Say something, please, say something, anything.......  
  
While Lainie was panicking about what she should say, Sirius could see that she didn't know what to say and was quite enjoying it. She was turning redder and redder. Finally he decided to put her out of her misery and he tackled her onto her the bed.

"Hey," she protested as she hit the bed and he flopped next to her.

"What was that for?"

"Well, you obviously couldn't think of what to say to me. So I helped you out." He said, cheekily.

"I was just...... thinking." She said, fumbled for words.

"Nah, you're just another girl who is irresistible to my incredible charm and good looks." Sirius said, with a smile which said 'who could resist me'.

"Now you are so wrong." She said, punching him gently on the arm.

"Ahh, that old chestnut. The I soooo don't think Sirius is the sexiest thing on two legs chestnut." He said, wrapping a strand of her hair round his finger.

"Hey," she said, pulling her hair out of his finger.

"You are so wrong, I think it's the Lainie Robinson is the sexiest thing ever chestnut." She smiled, enjoying his shocked face. Then he leaned over her and leaned in by her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and it almost made her shiver.

"Now there." He whispered, "You may be right." She felt the heat creeping up her face, she knew she would be bright red. And she knew how much he would be enjoying how flattered she was. And, true to form, he was, more than anything.  
  
hey ho guys, tell me what you think of this. i love you all if you review and thanks to cattsgrll her review was really nice. anyway,press that little button, becuase as you sit there watching this screen, a very sad child waits for reviews. and as you continue to sit there, the child gets sadder. so press that little button down there and make that child happy.

cam xx (go on, press it)


	22. RESPECT

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Love Was Just a Glance Away, A Romantic Dance Away.  
  
That next week, was the first quidditch game of the season. Everyone was excited and despite the cold wind that rattled windows and blew through corridors, everyone was looking forward to the game.  
  
Lily, however was discontented. She just couldn't catch everyone else's good mood so when classes ended and James came and tried to flirt with her she just snapped.

"Hey, beautiful." James, sidling up to her, said.

"What, James." Lily said, tiredly.

"That's not the type of welcome I'd been expecting." James said, acting hurt.

"What, do you want me to flirt back." Lily said, her anger rising but her voice remaining dead calm.

"Well, yes." James said, confused.

"Well, has it occurred to you that maybe I'm tired of flirting with you." Lily yelled at him, her voice full of emotion. The others in the hall turned around to watch, this would normally have bothered her but she was too angry to care.

"What, you don't like me anymore?" James said, his voice rising as well.

"Course I like you, I've liked you for ages." Lily said, a slight wobble in her voice.

"Then what's the problem." James said, puzzled.

"I'm tired of flirting with you. Do you want to go out with me or do you just want to flirt, James. Make up your mind, I'm tired of waiting for you." Lily yelled, tears filling her eyes as she turned and ran down the halls, her red hair trailing behind her.

"But....." James stammered as she disappeared. What an idiot he was, why did he wait so long. He started after her.  
  
When Lily burst into the common room, crying, Lainie and Livvy leapt up and put their arms round her and guided her up the stairs. They sat her down on the bed and she sniffed loudly and wiped her tears.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, what's the matter darling." Livvy said, peering into Lily's green eyes.

"James,....., I got fed up and yelled at him,..... (sniff) I told him that I wouldn't wait around for him, and then I ran off.... and i really think now that i would have waited round for him (sob)" Lily said, putting her head in her hand.

"What an idiot," Lainie was furious. "How could he."

"Don't worry Lily, everything will be fine." Livvy said, wrapping her arms around her. Lainie did the same.

"I'll go get some ice cream and stuff. Girls night." Lainie said, starting down the stairs.  
  
When she returned, after boxing James round the ears and she returned to find Lily much more composed and her and Livvy sitting on her bed, listening to music, when she arrived, both of them looked up.

"So, what did he say?" Lily said grimly.

"Who," Lainie said, puzzled, as she unloaded ice cream, strawberries, peaches, dried mango's, sushi, chocolate and an assortment of gummi bears, snakes and other animals.

"James, you obviously talked to him, so what did he say?" Lily persisted.

"Oh, right. Well...., maybe you should talk to him. He asked me to tell you to come down and hear him out. But you don't have to, it's not as if he deserves it, after what he did." Lainie said, not wanting to pressure Lily into anything. "Ok, yeah, I'll go. But you're still to angry to forgive him, remeber." Livvy said sternly , as she left the room, leaving to scuttle after her.  
  
As Lily came down the stairs, flanked by her two friends, looking fit to beat up anyone who came near her.

"James," Lily said coolly, indicating towards the door. James gulped and followed her out .

Once they were alone, Lily turned and faced him, "So," she said, cruelly.

"Lily, please forgive me. I don't know why we haven't gotten together sooner and I was an idiot to think you'd wait around for me when you are the gorgeous girl you are.. Please forgive me, Lily." James pleaded. Lily sighed heavily,

"I don't know James, I need to think it over." She said carefully.

"Why," James said aghast.

"I just don't think it's enough." Lily said, somewhat sadly as she turned around and left. And all James could do was watch her disappear.  
  
The girls returned to their room, no one had asked Lily what had happened. They could tell it wasn't as good as they'd hoped by the look on her face, not miserable but just disappointed. They'd trudged up to their room and flopped onto the bed once more.

"Lily...." Livvy said, apprehensively.

"Can we not talk about it?" Lily said defensively.

"If you're sure." Lainie said, grabbing a brightly colored box.

"I just told him I didn't think his apology was enough," Lily said, while deciding which dried mango looked the best.

"Wow, and you're sure about that." Livvy said, putting soy sauce and ginger on her sushi and placing it in her mouth.

"No, but I'm a bit confused. About whether he really wants me." Lily mumbled, round a mouthful of ice cream.

"Course he wants you Lily," Lainie said, dividing her liquorice into tiny strips, then eating each one separately.

"Well, he needs to show me. And soon. As I said I'm tired of waiting. Now can we stop talking about this." Lily said frankly.

"Okay, well, how bout we play this game, I found in a toy shop and just had to buy. Don't ask me why." Livvy said, thrusting the box onto the bed. The other two read the pink and purple box, it read, in pink girly writing, 'the ultimate best buds game ; how well do you know you're gal pals.'.

"Oh my, Livvy, you have lost you're marbles. This says for girls of all ages. That counts Lainie out." Lily said, pretending to be disappointed.

"Were you making jokes about me being a man again. Lily," Lainie said, whipping her with a piece of licquorice.

"Lets play then, separate the men from boys." Livvy said, folding out the board.

"Okay, Liv." Lainie said, plucking a purple card fm the box, "What are mine and Lily's favorite colors?" "Okay, yours is blue and Lily's is purple. Ha, I'm so good." Livvy said, moving her counter along the board and grabbing a handful of gummi bears at the same time.

"Okay, now Lily asks me a pink question." Lainie said, with her mouth full.

"Ok, what are our middle names. Bet you don't know, you so can't handle the jandle. Or the scandal." Lily said, adding in a few 'lillyisms"

"Right, Liv's is Madeline and yours is Jane and um Melanie." Lainie said, hopefully. "Ha, that's wrong, it's Lily Marissa Jane Evans. Who can't handle the..." Lily didn't have a chance to finish because Livvy interrupted.

"Okay, moving on, Lily. I'll ask you one now." She plucked a card form the box.

"Okay, what was our most painful experiences? Now that's hard."

"Ummm, Livvy's was breaking her knee skiing and Lainie's was, that's not fair she hardly ever gets hurt. Um, I'll say, that bludger in the neck last year." Lily finished.

"Ha, you got Livvy's right but mine was getting my braces on. Who can't handle it now, huh." Lainie said, throwing a gummi bear at Lily.

"Lets keep going guys." Livvy said.

"Just because she is winning." Lainie grumbled.  
  
And so it continued, until Livvy won and Lily came dead last, (who couldn't handle the jandal or the scandal) then Lainie had to get to sleep, she had quidditch in the morning. The other two followed suit and soon all were asleep, even Lily, who had had a night James free and went straight to sleep, partly because she was tired from the week but also because had eaten far too much and everyone sleeps better when they are full.

hey all, thank you for reading. it makes me feel so cool to know that people are reading. tell me what you think. was it cheesy or was lily demanding some R-E-S-P-E-C-T. anyway, give me a review and i will love you forever. and ever. you'll stay in my heart and i will love you. ummm yeah. just broke into song there. please dont think im mental.

anyway, rock on cam xx


	23. Sensitive New Age Guys

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
Saturday morning dawned gloomy, foggy, grey and altogether uninviting. No one wanted to get up, least of all the Gryffindor quidditch team, but, after James owl arrived with an exploding alarm clock for each of them, they soon struggled into the shower and began to get ready.  
  
Lainie was just doing her hair in the mirror, when Lily wandered into the bathroom, still in her pajamas with rainbow cats on them.

"Morning Lainie," she said, while splashing her face with water.

"Morning Lil, good sleep?" Lainie said, brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Yip, incredibly good, actually. How long have you been up for?" Lily said, leaning on the basin.

"Since that boy of yours sent me a bloody alarm clock at about six this morning." Lainie said, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry." She added after seeing Lily's face fall.

"No, it's fine, I'm not that angry anymore. It was just that on top of being tired and worrying about him that I snapped." Lily said, swirling water round her mouth.

"That's good. He really not a bad person." Lainie said, looking anxiously at Lily.

"Lain, I know he's not a bad person. I still like him, I have just put it on hold." Lily said.

"Good. You better be coming to watch me play this morning." Lainie said, capturing her hair with a hair tie and then tying her lucky black ribbon. She had worn it ever since her first game.

"Anyway, Lainie, good luck. You'll be fabulous." Lily said, straightening Lainie's ribbon.

"Yeah, right. No way, I'd ever be fabulous. No one thinks that." Lainie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I know that me and Lil do, James does and most of the guys I know, think you are pretty hot anyway, so the fact that you play Quidditch just increases your appeal. Oh, and Sirius, well we all know he thinks that you are gorgeous anyway. So who's left, huh." Livvy interrupted, entering the bathroom.

"Stop it guys, I'm blushing." Lainie said dryly.

"It's true. Don't take him for granted." Lily said, while shoving her friend out the door.

"Come on guys, you know I don't like him, like that." Lainie lied through her teeth.

"That's crap, we know it and so do you. Now go and play hard." Livvy said, pushing her friends out the door.

"That girl doesn't know what she's in for." Lily said, slumping back into bed while Livvy flopped beside her.

"No, she's hasn't got the foggiest."  
  
The girls went out onto the pitch later, both wrapped in jeans and thick woolen jerseys with scarves and boots. They found a seat in the stand and settled down to watch the game while warming their hands round coffees.  
  
The game was tight and the chasers were getting more and more physical while dodging bludgers that seemed to nearly take their heads of every couple of minutes or so. The Gryffindor chasers were using elbows, arms, knees and anything else to keep the viscous Slytherin chasers from knuckling them but when a break was called they were ten points behind. Lily, Livvy, Remus and Peter were watching anxiously as James talked sternly to his team who looked a little worse for wear. Lily watched almost wistfully, almost, but more just sad, what if she had really ruined it.  
  
"Right guys, we're going well. They are rough but just play your own game. You can do this. Lainie, take charge and direct play more. Use the arrowhead more and protect each other. Listen to her," he said to Matt and Sam, "She knows what she's doing more than I do." James said, very, very humbly.

"Me" Lainie said, shocked by this comment.

"Yeah, get going." James said, shoving his team back out onto the field and kicking off and flying next to Lainie who was circling the ground.

"I meant what I said, you know. You know what you are doing, I'll look for the snitch, you direct the rest. Got it?" James said, seriously.

"Sure," Lainie said, swerving down to the ref.  
  
The whistle went and Lainie grabbed the quaffle and threw it to Sam. The chasers had the crowd gasping with their moves and near misses combined with the roughness of the game from both teams. Gryffindor were just in front when Lainie saw the Slytherin seeker shoot after something. He heart sank as she watched James try and catch up, he was side by side and bashing each other while following the snitch. James knew he had to do something amazing to get it or else he would be beaten. They were flying low to the ground now; James saw something that he could do. It would be risky but he might just make it. He steadied himself, bended his knees and sprung. He threw himself at the snitch and he hit the grass with a thump.  
  
He felt his head jolt and his bones shudder with the impact as he finally stopped on the grass, with his entire body reeling from the impact. He looked at his hand and his heart plunged when he saw it was empty. He felt awful. He began to pick himself up, when he felt an odd lump under him. He reached under him and pulled it out. He looked at it, then shook his head and looked again. In his hand was the snitch, it's wings still flapping vainly. Oh my god, he thought, I caught it. He turned round and raised his hand to his approaching team. He grinned as Lainie shouted and sped towards him practically falling off her broom onto him as she threw herself at him.  
  
"James." She shrieked, nearly strangling him, they were jumping up and down in a little group. He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were even more watery looking than usual. Hang on, was she, crying?

"You're crying, you emotional beast." James said, snorting.

"No, I'm not." Lainie said, wiping her eyes.

"Ok, fine, you're not." James said, deciding to let her off, this once, as the rest of the team hit them and began jumping up and down, while hugging James and ruffling his hair and spinning Lainie round, as she was the only one who was acceptable to do that to.  
  
Then the whole of the school swarmed onto the grounds in a blur of red, green, blue and yellow. Gryffindor ran towards the team, who was still celebrating. James was supporting Lainie on one side with Sirius on the other side, as she could barely stand after the excitement of the game. James was looking at the crowd and saw their friends walking towards them. He removed Lainie's arm and began to walk towards them, looking for one person in particular.  
  
He dodged people and ignored their comments. When he saw her, he broke into a jog, pushing people aside till he got to her. His heart was thumping in his dirty quidditch gear and he couldn't even remember to mess up his hair. When he got to about a meter from he took a deep breath, walked up to her and kissed her, on the lips while wrapping his arms round her.  
  
Lily had been just walking along, head full of James as usual but not expecting in the least what was going to his in the next second. When she saw him, she waited for some form of greeting but it never came. Instead he continued walking to a very disgruntled Lily, but when he kept on coming closer and closer then kissed her on the lips, she couldn't believe it. Had James Potter just kissed her, in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Yip she told herself as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, I think he just did.  
  
Livvy and the rest were standing around and cheering and clapping with the rest of Gryffindor. Livvy leaned up against Remus, both smiling at the two of them. Lainie was standing off to one side, cat calling and grinning next to Sirius who was doing the same. He leaned over, pulled her over, put an arm round her, and pulled her in. She leant her head on his shoulder and clapped as Lily and James broke apart, both with incredibly stupid and sheepish but still very happy smiles. Neither of them had said anything yet, they couldn't quite string two words together.  
  
James couldn't stop grinning and Lily smile was almost as big as his. As the crowd filed out, James took her hand and led her out to a little patch of grass surrounded by trees, still in his quidditch gear, which he hadn't remembered to change. They were just kissing on the grass when James pulled back.

"Lily," he said, looking into her mesmerizing green eyes.

"Now I've got you, I'll never let you go."

"So, you've got me now, huh" Lily teased.

"Yip, you're mine now. Now stop talking so I can kiss you again, I have waited too long and I would like to do it again as soon as possible." James said frankly.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, and needless to say, Lily didn't protest.

hey ho all. so, lily and james together, was it cheesy or what. now there is only two people left, hmmm. anyway, review and i'll love you even more, constructive criticism is welcome.

love u all cam xx


	24. The Birds And the Bees

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
The Birds and the Bee's, and the Flowers and the Trees. And a Little Thing Called Love.  
  
_There is always someone, For each of us they say. _

_And you'll be my someone For ever and a day.  
  
I could search the whole world over. Until my life is through._

_ But I know I'll never find another you.  
  
The Seekers, Another You._  
  
"Mum, no, don't make me go to Alex's, please, no, he has too many dogs, mmm" a voice mumbled, in the girls dormitory.

"Shut up, Lainie" one replied, obviously wide awake. It was Lily, who had problems sleeping at the best of times and since Lainie had been sleep talking very loudly, managing to wake both the other girls.

"Can we wake her up, so she can feel our pain." Livvy suggested evilly.

"Lets," Lily said, very enthusiastic as they gathered round Lainie's bed, where the girl lay peacefully in her tangle of covers.

"How" Livvy whispered.

"I know, I am so evil" Lily said, cackling at the evilness of her idea.

"We put her bed in the middle of the common room, then we soak her with juice when she wakes up.

"No, Lil, lack of sleep has made you too eager, how bout we just pour water over her. Instead of public humiliation at your hands." Livvy said, not wanting to inflict too much on her friend.

"Fine, it better be really cold water."  
  
"Ahhhhh, what the hell, Jaaaaaaames" Lainie screamed, upon realizing she had water slipping down her back and onto her already wet sheets. She jumped out of her soaking wet bed and looked at it. When she got hold of James Potter, grrrrrr, she was going to kill him. Just wait till she got him. And with that she hurtled out the door, leaving a trail of wet footprints.  
  
"Shiiiiit." Lily and Livvy said together. They thought Lainie would have realized it was them. Now she was going to go shout at James in her pajamas which were steadily going see through in front of a bunch of seventh year boys, it wasn't going to do her any favors. They had to stop her; they sprinted after her and out the door.  
  
Lainie hurried down the steps, brimming with fury. God, she hated him sometimes. She ran through the couches, ignoring the weird looks that the few people in the common room were giving her. She slipped as she took a corner to tight, grabbing the banister to steady herself, she began to take the steps two at a time. She ignored the voices calling out to her from her friends who were following her.  
  
Lily and Livvy were in hot pursuit, they tore out of the dorm and down the stairs but they just weren't fast enough. Lainie reached the landing and Lily called out one last plea, "Lainie, please, it wasn't him." she called.

"Don't stick up for him just because you are shagging him." Lainie snapped not even turning round. Lily was shocked, she hadn't been on the receiving end of Lainie's temper for a while and had forgot how sharp her tongue was.  
  
Lainie swung the door open and marched through the door into the dorm. The boys began to stir at this disturbance and began to look around for the cause. The looked around and saw, was that Lainie in their dorm, wait, were those clothes see through they thought squinting at her. Most were sitting up by this point.

"Looking good, Lainie" Miles called, running his hands through his hair and giving her the 'whats up" look. This was followed by more whistles and catcalls. When Lily and Livvy arrived, panting, no one dared to whistle as none of the guys wanted to get on the bad side of their respective boyfriends.  
  
Lainie marched up to James bed, ignoring Sirius puzzled glance and Remus's weird look. James was just up and was just putting on his glasses. He sat up as she stood at the foot of his bed.

"Why the hell did you do it you selfish egotistical prat, what have I done to you lately, huh. Why the hell would you want to ruin my morning, huh, why James." Lainie spat at him.

"What," James mumbled, not quite ready for the domestic nightmare that Lainie was at this present time. "Why are you wet anyway,"

"Don't act innocent with me, I know you too well. I know it was you, just admit it" Lainie said bitchily.

"I didn't do it. What happened anyway?"

"You cam this morning and poured water all over me, for a joke. And not a good one either."

"Cool, but no, I didn't do it. I admire whoever did it though; you are usually a pretty hard person to get real good."

"Lainie......" Lily interrupted timidly.

"Just answer me James, why did you do it." Lainie said, glaring at him.

"Lainie....." Livvy tried.

"What," Lainie snapped, flicking her head round and spraying the room with water.

"Well, um, I, um, we, Liv" Lily said, turning red and playing with her hair, while looking desperately at Livvy.

"Well, um, Lainie, you see, it wasn't James who did it. It was us." She blurted while turning redder under the gaze of a whole dorm of seventh year guys and Lainie's stare.

"You did WHAT." Lainie said, stunned.

"It was us, ok" Lily said, grimacing. At this point the whole dorm completely dissolved into laughter at the drama that had just taken place. They boys collapsed onto their beds, Lily made a futile attempt to calm James down but he was in uncontrollable hysterics.  
  
Lainie looked around, at the guys lying on their beds, in hysterics then down at her soaking wet and see through pajamas and the puddle of water at her feet and she felt the heat creep up form her neck. She reached over to the nearest bed and grabbed a quilt which she wrapped around herself.

"Hey", Nathan protested weakly between laughs.

"Sorry" she said.

"Lainie, I think you owe me an apology" James said, in mock seriousness, while sitting up beside Lily.

"Forget it, blame your girlfriend." She retorted.

"Bad move," James said, grabbing the quilt away from her around and began passing it round the dorm, with her chasing it and trying to keep moderately decent at the same time. This had the boys in more hysterics and many missed the quilt. When Sirius caught the quilt Lainie launched herself at him and landed on his bed, actually, on him. He looked down at her for a second, then took pity on her, and wrapped the quilt round her, much to the disappointment of the rest of the dorm.  
  
She then sat at the end of his bed wrapped in her quilt with her black hair in a hanging down her neck and dripping all over the bed. Everyone felt a little sorry for her, f or a very brief minute while catching their breaths after their fit of laughter. Lily and Livvy were feeling very guilty, for they couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Lainie," Miles said, he was the one of the other hot guys in their year, and also had many girls after him. "Don't look so sad, it wasn't that bad. Come over here." He said, beckoning to her. She got up and wandered up and over to him, wearily, not in the least expecting him not pull her down onto him. She fell onto him and he pulled her back against him. She was too tired to protest but was a little skeptical. But she let him make her lean back on him.  
  
Everyone was looking at Sirius to see what he would do. He was known to be kind of, well, protective, but even though Lainie wasn't his girlfriend, Miles was taking his life in his hand taking a swipe at 'his girl'. It was a known fact in the dorm that Lainie was off limits, cause if Sirius didn't kill you, James would. Sirius nearly killed Miles with a stare that made every other person in the room shudder.

"Lainie, um, how bout we go, um, take you out for breakfast." Lily said, kissing James goodbye and dragging her two friends out of the room. It was probably better to leave the boys to it, whatever it was.  
  
They hurried out of the room and back to their own dorm. Lainie hopped into the shower and the other two began to get dressed.

"I still can't believe it was you," Lainie said, from in the shower.

"Well, we tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." Livvy said, from inside her tee shirt.

"Still, who's idea was it" Lainie said.

"Lily's" Livvy answered promptly.

"See, that's James's influence on you. The old Lily would never have done that." Lainie voice could just be heard over the hiss of the shower.

"Do you really think I've changed," Lily said, concerned.

"Course you have, everyone changes when the person they've been flirting with forever becomes their boyfriend. First, no flirting, second, well, I suppose I wouldn't really know, that situation doesn't really happen to me." Lainie said, coming out of the shower in a cloud of steam.

"Yeah right, Lainie. So are you saying there is no one who is likely to start going out in the near future." Livvy said, sarcastically while deciding which pair of jeans to wear.

"Well, I'm not sure, if you know what I mean. It might but it might not too. Wear those ones," Lainie said, pointing at a pair of jeans.

"You are blind, he nearly murdered Miles just before. Of course he likes you. Which top guys" Lily said, holding up a blue jersey or a pink shirt.

"Wear the pink one, it's sexier." Livvy advised. "Lainie, there's no doubt he likes you so stop acting so bloody coy. Lainie, wear that cool new shirt and vest thing that you just got. And your jeans. The tight ones. He will make his move eventually, they all do, he has liked you for too long to be able keep his, well, feelings under control"

"Fine, I'll wear those. Lily, I have the perfect one, here" Lainie said, chucking a pair of pink sneakers at her.

"Thanks, cool. Wear those cute little flats, okay. And don't worry he will make his move eventually. You do want him to, don't you." Lily added at this realization.

"I, uh, well, I'm not that sure. Do I?" Lainie said, slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Of course you like him, you haven't been flirting with him just for the fun of it." Livvy said sharply.

"Well, I'm not sure whether I want a serious thing like you two have but I like him, so, yeah." Lainie said, "In or out guys" she added looking at her hair in the mirror.

"Out, you like him, he likes you. Take it as it comes." Livvy said, "Lets go, reckon we can get a table at the Café or should we go to the place with the green tables."

"The green table one. It's nicer. Let's go." Lily said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door  
  
The girls took a secret passage to Hogsmeade (courtesy of the Marauders Map) and had a very peaceful and enjoyable breakfast.

the end.

well, this was fluffy and hopefully you found it amusing from the drama before hand. anyway, question, would you like lainie and sirius to get together during seventh year or after. thanks, and review, cause i love you all.

cam xx


	25. Thank God Its Friday

Chapter Twenty Five

Thank God it's Friday.

Okay guys, just a note **bold is lainie _, italics is Livvy_**and normal is lily. other than that enjoy.

Friday, NEWT History of Magic. Binns was trying to teach them about the life of Godric Gryffindor, not very successfully. Notes were flying round the room.

Lainie, what are we going to do this weekend. Any ideas. Liv and I were thinking that we should maybe take the boys shopping and do 'couples' activities. What do you think.

Lily.

**Who do you mean by a couple. Or do these activities not include me, huh.**

You know.

No, enlighten me.

_Stop being coy, you know who we mean. Trust Lily to come up with 'couples activities'._

**Yeah, why doesn't she and James have couples activities, hint hint wink wink nudge nudge.**

Stop it, I'm just trying to be fun.

**Yeah, lots of fun.**

_Well, anything else. What have I got next. Anyone know cause I don't._

**You have Potions, with me. Well, you guys can have couples activities, I will watch movies and drink beer, by myself. My ideal weekend, getting drunk and watching bad muggle movies.**

Ohhhh, Lainie. Please, put us out of our agony. Just go and snog him silly. Now would be good. Ha ha ha.

**Shut up.**

Mwa ha ha ha ha.

_Nice one lily, imagine that. Imagine Binns's face._

**Imagine my face. Coming back to haunt Lily.**

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha,.

The bell rung, clanging throughout the empty halls, as the girls collected their stuff and wandered out into the halls. They walked along together as all the little people scurried to get out of their way, ahh, the respect they got being seventh years.

"So, beer and movies is it." Lainie said, flicking her hair behind her shoulders, as she had it out. She was rather enjoying it, not that she would admit it.

Just then, Lily squealed, James had ran up behind her and pinched her arse.

"Hey," Lily said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"Hi gorgeous," James said, slinging an arm round her shoulders and kissing her again.

Lainie rolled her eyes, flicking her hair over her shoulder dramatically. "Don't even try," she said to Sirius.

"Hey, wasn't going to, Ice Queen." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Good," she said, flicking her hair again.

"Lunch is now, right." James said, putting his other arm round Lainie so that now it looked like he had two girls.

"Yip."

"Right then. Lily, would you do the pleasure of accompanying me on a walk round the grounds." James said, pulling Lily away from the group.

They arrived at a little space in the grass. There was a small wicker picnic basket there set out on a blue rug. Lily's mouth dropped, could James possibly have done this for her.

"Come on and sit down." James said.

Lily obeyed, still in shock. James produced a little black box and handed it to her, his hazel eyes looking into her eyes. He reached over and pulled a strand of her hair out of her eyes. He just couldn't believe what he had done to possible have her like him.

Lily opened the box, James watching her intently, hoping like hell that she liked it. He had had to choose it himself. Lily flicked open the lid and opened the little card.

Lily, it read,

You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, sorry I cant write anything more romantic. Anyway, just a little gift to show how much you mean to me. Lets just say you were worth lusting after for six years.

Love James.

Lily looked up, her eyes full of something which made her look even more beautiful, well to James anyway. She lifted up the silver chain from the box. On it hung a little diamond (or something which looked like it.) heart.

Lily looked up at James, smiled an enormous and leaned over and kissed him. When they pulled apart, James wore a smile almost as broad of Lily.

"You chose that all by yourself." Lily said, questioning him.

"Would you believe me if I said yes." James said hopefully.

"No,"

"Fine, I got approval from someone after I bought it. But I chose it by myself." James said, proudly.

"Who helped you. Your mum?" Lily said and judging from James's mortified expression she had got it in one.

Lily roared with laughter, till James shut her up with a strawberry. Or two, or ten as it seemed to Lily as she nearly choked on it.

"Champagne Lily" James said gallantly.

"Go on then, Lily said skeptically.

James poured her a glass and she took a sip.

"Ha, that's so non alcoholic. I'm so touched that you tried though." Lily said, patting James on the head and kissing him on the cheek.

James grabbed her and pushed her over, then threw a berry at her. He was just laughing at her when she grabbed him and kissed him, for the second time in about ten minutes.

Lainie and Sirius were just walking along when they noticed the happy couple. They rolled their eyes at each other and continued to walk along.

"I'm kinda happy for those two, you know." Lainie said.

"Yeah, James is so stupidly happy and so is Lily." Sirius replied.

"Yes, oh well, still hope for you and me."

"Yeah, I think you have some potential."

"What."

"Well, I mean you hang round with me there must be a reason. You must like me or something." He said cheekily.

"You're just too suave for your own good." Lainie said.

"What, so you do like me." He said, surprised.

"I didn't say that." Lainie said, trying not to smile. Hey, I like this guy, I think, maybe I should make a move, she thought. Or maybe I should attempt to make a move. My moves are never a sure thing.

Did she just say that she liked me, he thought.

He turned around and pinned her against the castle wall.

Hell, Lainie thought, he is going to kiss me.

Heck, what if I kiss her he thought

Oh my god, she was thinking, she must really like him.

Well, here goes, he thought.

"Hi guys," Livvy said, walking round the corner and gasping to find Sirius looking as though he was going to kiss Lainie.

"Um, sorry." Remus said, appearing behind her.

"That's fine." Lainie said, turning red.

They all turned round and walked back to the castle, leaving whatever was going to happen there.

hey, sorry its been a while. anyway, reviews would be so nice, i would be stoked if i could get to sixty. please. please. anyway, as usual, tell me thoughts ideas anything.

cam xx


	26. Hold On

Chapter Twenty Six

When you're lost, just hold on.

After that very eventful Friday, all was up in the common room, talking about the upcoming weekend when an owl pecked at the window, and delivered a letter onto Livvy's lap. She opened it and gasped, she felt as if her heart was jumping up her throat like a salmon going upstream. She felt kind of sick and faint.

She tried to keep herself grounded but she felt increasing like she was leaving her chair and floating up around the ceiling.

"Liv, what's the matter." Remus asked anxiously, peering into her face with his hazel eyes wide with concern.

She handed over the sheet of parchment wordlessly, he began to read out loud, "Dearest Livvy, we know that this might come as a shock to you, but we feel that you should know. We need you to know that we still love you and that this might not be final. There is no easy way to say this and you should hear this in person but you need time to work things out for yourself, just like we do. Your father and I are now living apart, we have not divorced but we just need time to sort things out, please tell Hamish and Matt. Sam already knows." Here Remus faded out, and all faces looked at Livvy, seven pairs of eyes were trained upon her.

"I need to go see Matt and Hamish," she said, robotically.

"You don't have to, not yet anyway.." Remus began to say, moving closer to her.

"Don't tell me what I don't have to do, no one can do that." She snapped, "You don't know, it's never happened to you. I need to be alone, understand"

The others nodded mutely and Livvy turned and ran upstairs. Her feet seemed to go of their own accord. When she reached her room, she sat down on the window seat. She tried to keep breathing but it seemed to be getting harder. Her throat was tight and tears were pricking her eyes. She got up mechanically and began to sort through her draws and tidy her stuff.

What happened? Why did they tell her if it wasn't final? She felt sick, what would happen. Who would she live with. Would they have to sell their lovely house? What had happened, had Mum cheated on her Dad? Or the other way round. She needed to see them, she had to find out. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

The others saw Livvy coming down the stairs and braced themselves for her to at least start screaming, but she was silent. She was just climbing through the portrait hole when Lily cautiously asked her where she was going.

"Out" was the reply.

Livvy climbed out of the portrait hole and began to walk quickly down the hall. She was going to go to Hogsmeade and then go from there. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking towards her, someone who was tall with blonde hair. She looked up just in time and stepped to the side when the person grabbed her by the shoulders. She tried to push them off but he held firm.

"Can you just.... Sam" she said as she recognized the person.

"Hi Livvy" he said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Sam," she said again before he grabbed her and hugged her. She held onto him tightly and tears started to run down her face.

And they stood there, till Sam gently lead her back to the common room, where they told Matt and Hamish. Afterwards Livvy and Sam stayed with the boys till they went to sleep and then returned to the common room.

"They are coming to see us tomorrow, you know," Sam said carefully.

"So" Livvy replied.

"Well, do you want to see them"

"I'm not sure"

"Come on, they need to talk to you"

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to them"

"Please Livvy. I will come too"

"Sam, don't push it. I just am not sure I want to hear why"

"Livvy, it's not final"

"Well, it will never be the same"

"But it doesn't mean it will be bad"

"Hmmmm"

"So you'll see them"

"I suppose"

"Hey, it's your boyfriend" Sam said, noticing Remus appearing down the stairs.

"How did you know." Livvy said.

"I work in mysterious ways. Now go talk to him. let him help you, he seems like a decent type of guy"

"Okay. But how did you know."

"Matt" Sam said simply.

"God, I could kill him"

"Why, I don't mind. He thinks its funny but go talk to him. and don't be heartless."

Livvy got up and walked over to Remus who was getting a hot chocolate, in his plaid pajamas.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi" he replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you before."

"You had every right. I don't know what's happening to you."

"No, but you were trying to help me."

"Liv," Sam called from the door, "I'm going to bed, I'll come to get you tomorrow."

"Night, Sam"

"Night, Liv, have a good sleep." He said, leaving the room.

"Remus, really I am sorry. I need your help. I need you anyway. Please." Livvy said, rubbing her mug.

"Livvy, I'm not angry at you. Just tired." Remus said.

"Yeah, you are pale. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Anyway, come here." Remus said, giving her a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

Livvy sighed and leaned into Remus, closing her eyes. It had been a long night. And tomorrow was looking to be even longer.

and hello, yeah, so what did you think of my attempt at sadness, well, it had to happen, they were all just to uh, happy you could say. anyway, review please please please, i got like none for chapter 25 so please.


	27. Sensual

Chapter Twenty Seven.

That weekend seemed to go on forever, Livvy cried, Remus comforted and no one else trusted themselves to say anything. By Sunday night, everyone was pretty relieved that they would all have to go to classes. Everyone was elsewhere by seven o clock. Lily and James were up in her room, Livvy and Remus were in the boys' dorms, Sirius was out probably flying around on his broom and Lainie was reading in the common room, curled up in a corner of the biggest couch by the fire.

Just then James came down the stairs and joined her on her couch.

"Big weekend, huh" he said, putting an arm round her.

"Yip. Still can't believe it. They were always so happy." Lainie said, putting her book down.

"Yeah, poor Liv."

"Yeah, it's awfull. Mine split up for a while when I was about seven, you know"

"What, how come I don't know this. Does Sirius know this."

"It was pre-James. And if you don't know, why would Sirius, huh." Lainie said.

"Well, you know."

"What, enlighten me, James"

"You know."

"For Christ's sake, James. I don't know, tell me."

"Well, you just might be talking to him more than me. And that wouldn't be good."

"God, you're so possessive. But no, he doesn't know. And do I get offended if you talk to Lily more than me, no. So you have no right to be offended,"

"I guess, but still, I would be kinda hurt, if you stopped telling me everything, we've been like best friends for ages. You haven't gotten sick of me, have you?" James said, anxiously.

"God James, for one so cocky you certainly are very insecure."

"Well, I don't know what I would do without you. And I hope you feel the same way." James added with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, James. Where would I be without you?" Lainie said, smiling at the actual concern on his face.

"No, serious. Well, I am serious at least."

"Speaking of serious," Lainie said, looking up. James observed the way she almost lit up, Lainie was the least person anyone could imagine lighting up when someone walked into a room, so it was amazing that she almost did it. Who would have thought?

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Lily wants me" James said, getting up and began to walk up the stairs.

"Gross James. I did not need to know that." Lainie said, waving him up the stairs.

"Exactly. You never get tired of the Sirius/serious joke do ya?" Sirius said

"Never," James said, grinning as he climbed the stairs

When he had disappeared, Sirius was still standing in the doorway, his clothes slightly sweaty and his hair flopping very cutely into his eyes. Lainie had gone back to her book, trying not to look.

"So" she said, still looking at her book, even though she hadn't read a word of the page she was on.

"So" Sirius replied, leaning against the doorway.

"Good fly?" Lainie asked.

"Yip, good book?" he replied.

"Yeah, very, um, romantic but bordering on cheesy. Lily said it was but she insisted I needed some kind of romance in my life." Lainie said, realizing that what she had just said and who she had said it to.

"No romance, huh"

"Seems not."

"That's a shame."

"Isn't it." Lainie said, neither had looked at one another for the whole conversation.

"Same here."

"Oh"

"Really."

"That's odd, for you."

"Yeah, it's odd."

"Enjoying it."

"Uh, as much as one can."

Lainie took a deep breath and said, "So you hanging out for anyone in particular or practicing for your vow of celibacy"

This caught him off guard. "Ummm,"

"Well, I better get to bed. Night" Lainie said, getting up and nearly running away.

"Lainie," he called out.

"Yeah."

"Come here." She walked over to him, at the doorway where he was standing, his hair still in his eyes. No, I'm not noticing that, no, I'm not, just looking. I only find him platonically attractive, in a friendly kind of way.

"Yeah," she said, trying to look normal and sound normal.

"I am holding out for someone." He said, looking at her, hard, looking for her reaction.

"Oh" Lainie said, looking a little burn mark on the floor, feeling very small indeed. He grinned, she had turned bright red.

"Yip."

Lainie forced herself to slowly look up, as soon as she did, she found his large, dark brown eyes. She slowly raised her head, looking him straight in the eye.

"You impressed."

"Um, I guess so. Especially since you usually have at least five girls hanging off your arms." Lainie said, recovering.

"Yip, celibacy is suiting me it seems."

"Okay, right, did not need to know that."

"Why, does the subject of sex make you uncomfortable" he said, leaning closer.

"No, why would you say that."

"Just a hunch."

"Why, I am perfectly comfortable with... sex" Lainie said, spitting out the last word.

"Then why are you having problems, is it because you have been thinking about it lately." Sirius said, very suavely, eyebrows raised.

"NO, why do you think that I'm some deprived, hormonally crazed....." Lainie said, really not wanting to talk about the 's' word.

"Well, you are aren't you." He said, smugly.

"You disgust me, you know." She said.

"Answer the question."

"You are asking me whether I'm a virgin. The person who you were trying to find someone to donate a kiss last year. It's none of your business. You are obsessed with sex."

"I take that as a no."

Lainie stood there, shocked with the conversation, fuming because she was beaten.

"Night, Lainie, celibacy isn't so bad you know" he said, grabbing his broom and walking away, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

Lainie walked up the stairs shaking her head, weird weekend, very odd.

another one. sprry its been a while. review please. it helps me to be inspired.


	28. Quirks and Jerks

Chapter Twenty Eight

At the end of the week, everyone was in much better spirits. Everyone was looking forward to the quidditch game on Sunday. Livvy was much better, seeming to be pretty much back to normal. James and Lily were, if possible, more smitten with each other than ever, holding hands and generally 'canoodling'. Livvy and Remus were the same, never fighting and just being generally cute. Lainie was high as a kite, probably because of the new clothes and shoes her mum had just sent or maybe there was another reason. Sirius was good too, being his usual cheerful and very suave self. The others did notice that he seemed to hint at something with Lainie, and whatever it was, it made her turn bright red. Saturday went by quickly (James and Lily spent most of it 'out on walks' so they weren't around and Remus and Livvy did much the same). Lainie read the entire Lord of the Rings and wasn't much company.

On Sunday, in the girls bathroom, Livvy came into the other two, she looked slightly tired but still happy. Lily was brushing her hair and Lainie was tying her laces.

"Guys" she said, a little apprehensively.

"What."

"I did it."

"WHAT"

Lainie walked into the changing room, still in shock. She hung up her stuff and sat down.

"Hey, whats up." James said, sitting down beside her.

"Sorry, I'll tell you later." She said, getting up and starting to stretch. James shrugged and followed suit.

They flew out onto the pitch and Lainie found Remus and shook her fist at him.

"Don't worry, she has, um, issues," Livvy said, when Remus turned to her mystified.

The game started and everything went well, the chasers were scoring virtually uncontested. After about an hour, James went into a spectacular dive and pulled out of it with the snitch. Hufflepuff had had no chance.

The team were celebrating on the field, hugging each other and so on. Sirius and Jordan flew in, to join in the celebrations. Lainie ran over and hugged him, allowing herself to be twirled around, then she leaned over and kissed him. Just once, very briefly,on the lips, allowing herself a small smile before leaving him, grinning uncontrollably to go see the rest. She had made it seem spur of the moment but it was really carefully planned. James however had flew over to Lily and grabbed her, flying her around the stadium before landing on the grass, and kissing her passionately, while everyone else celebrated around them.

After everyone had filed out of the ground and returned to do homework or such. The girls all found themselves back in their room. They all sat on their respective and silence reigned for a while. Lily was fiddling with her hair.

"So, um, Liv." Lainie said, fiddling with a picture frame.

"Come one guys, nothings different." Livvy protested.

"Of course, everything's different. Don't you get it." Lily said, her voice raised.

"But why, when you and James, you know, will it mean that you and me are better than Lainie or something. Nothings different. We are still best friends." Livvy said, firmly.

"Hey, why am I the last one to, you know." Lainie protested.

"Minor detail. Nothing will change, nothing changed when me and Remus started to go out and nothing changed when you and James did. And, Lainie and James have always been best friends, does it change anything?" Livvy said, emphatically.

"No, but.... I just feel, it doesn't matter." Lily said, getting up and walking down stairs.

"Lain," Livvy appealed to Lainie.

"What." Lainie said, "Sorry, Liv, I don't know what to think." She got up and left.

Livvy sighed and flopped down on her bed.

That day, it seemed that no one was there. Lainie did homework and went for a run with James. Lily read "Little Woman" and tutored Briar Hunt. Livvy did homework beside Lily though they didn't speak much. And the boys were all elsewhere.

That night, the girls were all reading in bed. Lily was reading "Good Wives", Lainie was reading "The Return if the King" and Livvy was reading "Anne of the Island".

Suddenly, Lainie spoke up, "Guys, we should probably sort this slight problem out. Come on, right now."

"Livvy, I'm sorry" Lily said, her green eyes wide. "I don't know what came over me. It's really none of my business. I was just thought I might feel pressure to do it as well, but I realize that it's none of my business. so yeah,"

"That's all right, Lil. But it is a little, very little your business. I wish I had talked to you guys more about it, it might have helped a little." Livvy said, smiling.

"What." Two voices said in unison.

"I got stuck, on, ummm, choosing underwear, some help would have been nice."

"Forget about the underwear, was it good?" Lily said, with suprising urgency.

And so all was resolved and the girls had a very, umm, interesting night.

That morning at breakfast, everyone was in a seemingly good mood. Livvy couldn't decide between jam or honey on her toast, James, Sirius and Remus seemed to be trying to charm something but one could never be sure. Lainie was busy drinking dubious of coffee and Peter seemed to be trying to cut the fat off his bacon but with not much success. Lily was up front and called for attention.

"Um, hi guys. Just a little notice that they Christmas holidays are starting next week and the list are coming round. Also, the Christmas Ball won't be held this year, it will instead be postponed till the middle of next term. Thanks guys, have a good end of term."

She sat down next to James and began to eat. "So guys, we staying her over the hols or what?"

"Dunno, I'll probably go home, might be last Christmas with them, living at home. What about the rest of you." Lainie said, carefully buttering her toast.

"I'm going home, well, I'm going to stay with my Uncle Alphard." Sirius said, lightly.

"That's good, well, I'm also going home. We are going away to see the rest of the family." Lily said, round a mouthful of toast.

"Well, I'll guess I'll be going home too. Are we going skiing this year?" James asked Lainie.

"Should be. That'll be fun. I'll get to kick your arse all round skifield again this year." Lainie said, smirking.

"I'm going home too, family is always nice. In small doses." Remus said.

'I'm staying with Sam. We'll go home for Christmas but I'll stay with him." Livvy said.

The others were stunned, things must be worse than they imagined for her not to stay at home.

Just then the bell and off they went ; Remus, Lily and Livvy to Herbology and James, Sirius and Lainie to Arithmacy.

Notes passed in Arithmacy.

So, what are we going to do about presents this year.

L

Who said we had to

S

What, Christmas with out presents, no such thing.

J

Why don't we give when we get back to school.

L

Okay then. Right. Excited about going skiing, I am. Time for revenge.

Prongs

What's with this whole Prongs thing. you honestly believe that you will beat me at skiing. Haven't you learnt after about five years.

L

What, do you beat Jamesie here at skiing.

Padfoot

What are these nicknames. Of course, every since we started going. He's still just out of ski school.

L

Load of crap. We take the mountain by storm. Maybe we should snowboard this year.

James aka Prongs

What, when we did that, you spent half the day sliding round on your arse.

L

Okay, lets hold off on the snowboarding then. Anyway, what are we going to buy Liv, Remus etc.

Prongs

I was thinking maybe we should get them all something together.

S

What?

J

Good question? Why don't we buy Livvy one of those mohair blanket that Lily has. I've seen one that she would like.

L

Okay. Girly present. Good idea. We'll get something for Remus and Peter. Okay.

J

Lainie, will you do my homework.

S

No, dick.

L

Will I have to blackmail you.

S

With what..

L

With the little conversation we had. I'm sure James and the rest of the school would be interested.

S

What conversation.

J

You dare. I will kill you.

L

Tell me, tell me.

J

Shut up shut up shut up. I will never talk to you again if you do.

L

Fine, help me and I'll let you off.

S

Fine. And James, just so you don't hassle me to tell you, you know it, hmmmm, think hard, think very hard.

L

Just then Professsor Burnstone swooped down upon the three. James and Sirius hadn't done anything whereas Lainie had somehow had nearly finished. She gave the two boys a detention to add to the ever increasing number, they possessed. James and Sirius both turned and scowled at her.

"Bloody hell, Lainie, thanks for making us look bad. At least it could have been all three of us in detention." James said acting disgusted.

"I've been in far too many of those to know that they aren't fun. Thank you, James." Lainie said, gathering up her books.

"Thanks, some friend you are." James grumbled.

"Hey, just because you two get distracted by writing notes. Not my problem, see you" Lainie said, gliding out of the class, smirking.

hey ho all. please please review. cause im starting to think no one likes it. please please please.


	29. Home Sweet Home

Just a few thank yous, havent said any for a while

**captainstar **thanks for the beta reading. about the review, maybe it is, im trying to focus more on the others.

**crazyblonde** thank you, warm fuzzies to you

**kacy **thanks a lot.

and anyone else who said nice things, rock on.

and we're away .........................................

Chapter Twenty Nine

Home, Sweet Home

Some people liked snow, Livvy didn't. Lily loved scarves and the whiteness that was everywhere. Lainie loved to ski and so she was happy. But snow just didn't do that much for her, she was more of a summer person. Everything was okay now, her parents were speaking again but it wasn't the same. The divorce was still happening but she didn't feel the same about her parents, she could tell that none of her brothers felt the same. She was kind of glad, her and her brothers were much closer now. But still, it was odd, not knowing why, they wouldn't tell. But she had to keep going, there was no point in looking back and wondering but she could still be caught doing it. Oh well, no one was perfect.

On the Sunday morning everyone was in a flurry of packing because no one had remembered to do it on Saturday night, James had snuck in some drink which everyone suspected was spiked with some kind of alcohol but who were they to complain, and they were in no state to after a glass or two of that stuff. Even Lainie, who was known for her worrying soberness addiction at almost all times (James had gotten her drunk a couple of times, by bombarding her with stiff drinks till she almost passed out and had the worst hangover of her life). No one was feeling particularly good, in fact the smell of food was making them feel sick.

"God, James. Where the hell did you find that stuff?" Lainie said, sniffing her coffee.

"I work in mysterious ways." James said, trying to be secretive.

"Yeah, real smart. Getting us all smashed at school. Especially when you are Head Boy." Livvy said, sipping water.

"Well, it's not my fault you can't handle your drinks." James said.

"What, even I feel sick and I can carry my drink better than anybody." Lainie protested.

"This is nothing compared to what I have planned for what could be our last skiing holiday." James said with an evil glint in his eye.

Everyone just rolled their eyes, one of James's favorite hobbies, well since he discovered the art of drinking, was trying to get Lainie completely smashed, which he had rarely accomplished.

"God I remember when you tried to get me drunk at Thomas Barker's party, you ended up getting so trashed." Lainie said, reminiscing.

"Didn't you meet that guy there?" Lily said, trying to be innocent.

"Uh huh. James and Sirius got so drunk that I had to literally drag them home. I was just walking out with the two of them almost passed out on me when this cute guy walked in front of me. He smiled and indicated at the two of them, laughing, I was thinking come on, help me. I tried to walk on but I tripped over something and fell over. Those two flopped on top of me and I couldn't move, well, I could but it was hard. And everyone just started to laugh at me. The girl with the two completely smashed friends." Lainie said, nibbling a piece of avocado toast.

"Ahh, good times." James said, almost wistfully.

"We better finish packing, we only have like three hours." Lily said,

"One last walk around the grounds, then Lily. Shall we?" James said, escorting his girlfriend out of the room, (Probably to go snog each other silly but hey).

"Come help me pack, Lainie." Sirius said, hopefully.

"Fine, since everyone seems to have abandoned me." Lainie said, turning and wandering back to the common room.

"So" Sirius said, as he folded socks.

"So" Lainie replied, making James's bed.

"Are you going away for Christmas, to see family I mean."

"Probably, my dad doesn't really see his family a lot but we'll go see my mum's side."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm staying with my uncle and aunt, the only family I can stand to be around."

"That's sad."

"Not with family like mine."

"Suppose not. I can't imagine not having my parents around."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah, I wish I had a brother or sister though."

"Really."

"Yeah, I envy Livvy's family so much, well, I used to."

"You have James."

"I do, well, at least I have someone."

"James really appreciates you, even though he doesn't show it."

"It's nice to know that. That he still needs me, now he's got Lily."

"He will always though."

"Not as much."

"Yes, you're like a sibling to him. And a best friend."

"I'm happy for him, you know."

"Yeah, it's nice that he got the girl."

"Yeah, well everyone gets the girl eventually, I suppose."

"Not everyone."

"Well, maybe not. If you were paralyzed, ugly, up yourself and really dry you might not. But most other people should. Or the guy could get the guys, or girl could get the girl. So many possibilities."

"Or they could just have bad luck."

"Or that."

"Or it could be a reverse airport scene. You know, where they run through the airport but, no, the plane has left and they will marry someone else. And get on with it."

"Ahh yes, but they will never stop loving them and eventually they will find each other."

"But by that time, they will drag wives and husbands and kids into it. And it will not be pretty. And lots of people will get hurt."

"Yeah, I had no idea you were so sensitive though. How many of these movies have you seen?"

"A few."

"Sleepless in Seattle."

"Yip."

"When Harry met Sally."

"Uh huh."

"Breakfast at Tiffanies."

"Yip."

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Most of it."

"Wow, someone likes chick flicks. You've got mail?"

"No, I think I had had enough of Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks by that point."

"True, true. Sense and Sensibility."

"Is that the one you, James and me watched one summer."

"I think so. So, what do you think about the best friends falling for each other. As in When Harry met Sally."

"Not really. Say if you and James got together, not that you will but if you did, it would be weird, and if you broke up it would never be the same between you."

"Yeah, all those weird moments. Urggh, don't even think about me and James, that's just wrong."

"Hey, that's what happens when you have one of the best looking guys in school as your best friend."

"Suppose so, everyone thinks you are secretly shagging each other."

"You never have, have you?"

"Never, never, that would be, umm, weird."

"Good."

"What, do you suddenly have a say over exactly who I shag."

"Well....."

"Okay, just shut up. Shut up now."

They finished packing in silence, and went to join the others getting on the train.

They were just flicking through Lily's scrapbooks, god knows why she made scrapbooks, but they were fun to look at, full of photos, etc.

"So guys, ever heard of scarlet letter." James said from where he was sitting with Lily in the corner.

"No, do I want to?" Lainie said, very skeptically, looking at a photo album.

"Why not, you get to find out everyone's darkest secrets." James said.

"What's that photo?" Sirius said, suddenly looking over Lainie's shoulder and grabbing the photo album.

"Hey," Lainie said, really hoping that someone would help her out of this one.

The photo was one at the ball, it was supposed to be of Lily but it was taken from far away so Lainie was in it too. Unfortunately you could see exactly where Lainie was looking, right at Sirius. And to make it even worse the caption was "I do not like Sirius Black.".

"Lily, what's the theme for our ball?" Livvy asked.

"We were thinking maybe about the Oscars or the seasons, who know winter summer, spring and autumn. What do you think?" Lily replied.

"I kinda like the seasons." Lainie said.

"Same, the Oscars are a bit hard to dress for." Livvy said.

"Okay, what were you two planning to wear. I need some help." Lily said and the girls immediately started talking dresses, even Lainie and so the boys retired to look over Lily's photos, especially enjoying the ones from summer.

When they went their separate ways at the station, with a few light goodbyes, Lily went to her car with her parents, Livvy left with Sam, Remus was met by his older sister Matilda and Sirius was met by his cousins. James and Lainie were met by their parents who took them to a friends place for dinner.

They had just arrived home and were sitting in Lainie's room as she unpacked, she was fanatical about unpacking before she woke up.

"So James, what did you buy Lily?" she asked, lying down on the bed beside him.

"I got her a charm bracelet."

"Wow, she will love it."

"I hope so, I tried to find a lily charm but there was none so I got her a little leaf, a pair of shoes and a star."

"Wow,"

"Yeah."

"Big commitment present."

"Yeah."

"Next thing you'll be married and having kids."

"Yeah, and we'll live next to Livvy and Remus and you and Sirius."

"Right, like that's gonna happen."

"Trust me Lainie."

"Why, you lusted after Lily for a good part of seven years. And she severely disliked you for about five of them."

"Well, it works, Remus liked Livvy for ages. And he got the girl. And soon Sirius will have his girl."

"Don't make that assumption."

"Why not. It's obvious. He likes you, you like him. no problem."

"Anyway, it's Christmas Eve and I have your present."

"Really, cause yours is at home. I'll come see you tomorrow morning."

"Here it is.." Lainie said, presenting him with a present.

James ripped off the paper and found a book titled "Seventeen Years of Lainie and James." And underneath she had written "what a bloody waste".

"Thanks Lainie. It's awesome. Hey, I'll be over here to give you your present tomorrow." James said, getting up and leaving as his parents were calling him.

The next morning, Lainie was sleeping when she found herself being shaken awake. She looked up to find James standing over her.

"James, what the bloody hell are you doing here."

"Your present."

"Now."

"Yes."

"Fine." Lainie said, getting up. She walked over to the box that was standing in the corner of her room and opened it. She picked up a polo shirt which said "If found, please return to James Potter." And there was also a jumper that had Lainie across the front.

"James." Lainie squeaked tackling him onto her bed with her hug.

"They are great. I love them."

"Glad. And I love your present,"

Lainie leaned over and hugged James more tightly. He laughed and hugged her back.

After a while they went their separate ways. James went home and had a very nice Christmas with his parents and Lainie spent Christmas morning with her parents and had Christmas lunch with her grandparents, aunts, uncles and a whole tribe of cousins, quite a shock to someone who was used to a family of three.

Lily's Christmas was one of her best. Her parents got her a four poster bed, which looked like it was out of a fairy's house. It was painted white and gold and hang silvery hangings which were tied with gold silk. Her friends had obviously known because two gold beaded lamps arrived that afternoon. Just as she was curling up in bed, an owl tapped on her window. She moaned and reluctantly got up to open the window. She took the package and hauled herself back to bed, feeling happy but slightly bloated as she had just finished an unusually large Christmas lunch/dinner.

She sat up in bed and pulled her quilt around her and turned on one of her new lamps. She read the letter, _Dear Lily, Merry Christmas gorgeous girl. Have a good one and enjoy it. Hope you love this, you deserve every bit, love you lots, James._

She smiled and began to open the present. She opened the large black box and saw a flash of silver. She gasped, inside was a silver bracelet with charms hanging from it. She took it out and admired, it was gorgeous. And it was hers. When she had finished looking at it, she put it back in it's box and put it beside her bed, open, because she would open her eyes every couple of minutes, just to check that no one had stolen it.

In another house, Olivia Barnette was completely drunk. She was trying to find a room, anywhere to sleep. She finally found a room and opened the door. She sight that met her eyes was one that was to be etched onto her mind forever. There were two people in there, in the bed. And they were in a very compromising position. She recognized the back of the head, and everything started to spin. No, not now, her head hurt, badly. She found the wall looming towards her. shit. She pushed herself off. By this time the people in the bed had noticed.

"Livvy." Someone called tentatively.

Not now, not now, please, she just wanted to sleep.

"Livvy." Again. She had to push herself off the wall. Suddenly she recalled what she had just saw.

"Mum." Her mouth said. No not now.

"Livv....".

She suddenly saw the other person and she realized again what was happened. No, not now, please.

"Liv,"

"Shut up. Just shudup." She screamed and slurred. Then she began to walk out of the door, and she just kept walked till she passed out and crashed to the floor, where she was, wherever that was.

and here we are. my probably feeble attempt at drama. review away. please.


	30. Everybody Hurts

Chapter Thirty.

Everybody Hurts.

_When your on your own_

_In this life_

_The days and nights are long_

_When you think you've had too much of this life_

_Hang on_

_Well everybody hurts_

_Well, sometimes everybody cries_

_Everybody hurts sometimes._

_Everybody Hurts by REM_

Livvy opened her eyes and was met by a very blurry sea of peoples faces. She closed her eyes. She was lying in a bed, not her own, and, from what she could tell, she was in a room, surrounded by people. Her head was thumping, and though she didn't want to, she tried to open her eyes.

She looked up.

"Hi Remus," she said, wearily.

"Hi Liv, how are you feeling."

"Okay."

"Where am I.?"

"At Lainie's. She was at her cousins and it seems you collapsed on the footpath outside their house. Then she took you home."

"Oh."

"Hi Livvy." Lainie said, coming in through the door with a drink of water and a couple of pills.

"Hi, Lainie."

"Here take these. I bet your head hurts like hell."

"Thanks." Livvy said, gulping the water. "Lainie, what am I doing here."

"Well, your parents are downstairs, but I thought that you'd like a moment to get yourself together before you faced them, oh, and Sam's on his way."

"Oh." Livvy said, remembering the events of last night, though not very clearly.

"I'll tell them to come up okay, Liv, they need to see you. And Sam's here too. Yell if you want anything." Lainie said, grabbing Remus and pulling him out of the room.

Sam came into the room first, still wearing his suit, he had come straight from work.

"Hi Sam," Livvy said, wearily.

"Oh, Livvy." He said, giving her a hug.

"I don't want to live there anymore Sam. I won't go back at the end of this term. And you can't make me."

"That's fine, Liv. Come live with me, okay. Permanently," Sam said, his steady and trusting light blue eyes, staring at her.

"Thanks, Sam. Do you know that nothing is ever going to go back to the way it was, ever."

"Yeah, well, it was good while it lasted. And, Liv."

"What Sam?"

"I know you have every right to be furious, but try to see reason."

"What bloody reason is there? If everyone had been fair and reasonable none of this would have happened. There is no reason for this, just a couple of bloody selfish people." Livvy snapped, her voice dangerously raised.

"Okay, Liv." Sam said meekly, resigning himself to the fact that there would be many, many fights, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

Livvy went to Sam's the next day and spent the remainder of her holiday there. Though there was the slight issue of Sam's girlfriend Lindsay, not being too happy. And then Livvy telling her where to shove it, after one particularly uncomfortable dinner.

Livvy's bedroom was kinda small and dark, but after she and Lainie painted it a rather shocking pink and added a large mirror, curtains with polka dots and Livvy's antique bed. Oh, and Lily's paintings were displayed on the walls along with many photos.

On the day before school went back, Lainie and Livvy were lying on her bed, talking about stuff.

"I never understood the nail polish thing." Lainie mused, looking at Livvy's pink toenails.

"Ah, Lainie. There are many things that you don't understand. And many things we don't understand about you."

"Like what." Lainie said with mock horror.

"Like how you play Quidditch on an all male team without a second thought about one of them. well, maybe one of them. And how you love clothes and shoes but have not the slightest interest in make up."

"Well, there's always stuff like that. For instance, I don't know how James watches me get pushed around by all the boys on the team but when someone even touches Lily, he gets all over protective and stuff. And how you can be so calm, laidback and restrained and I have to be fiery, crazy and stuff like that. You and Lily are so lovely and ladylike and all the boys love you and I'm some crazy tag along. It's so not fair."

"Lainie, don't be melodramatic. Guys do like you. Just as a friend." Livvy said, grinning wickedly.

"Shut up." Lainie said, pushing her.

"Bite me." On this Lainie shoved her off the bed and chased her down stairs, only to discover that Sam was in the doorway kissing someone that wasn't Lindsay. They stopped in the doorway then being seized by the urge to laugh, they sprinted back to the bedroom. After locking the door, they collapsed on the floor, in hysterics.

"So Sam," Livvy said over dinner. "Who's the girl."

"What girl." He said, feigning innocence.

"Oh, come on. The one we saw you kissing."

"Oh. Right. How come you knew about her."

"I work in mysterious ways."

"Really."

"Me and Lainie caught you at it"

"Oh."

"So, who is she."

"I met her at Kieran's twenty first. Her name is Natalie."

"Okay. And are you going out."

"No. maybe we are, I don't know."

"So does Lindsay know."

"Um, not yet."

"Ohhh, Sam Barnette, bad boy and heartbreaker."

"What, do you like Lindsay."

"Are you kidding. No, couldn't stand her. Invite Natalie out for dinner."

"Fine. But what'll I say to Lindsay."

"Say that you grew apart, it's not her, it's you, it's best if we go our separate ways…."

"Fat lot of help you are."

So Sam broke up with Lindsay and Livvy relayed the story with great relish to her friends. But before they knew it, they were on the train and all too quickly, they were back in the castle, snuggling down under there duvets.

Hey guys. How was it. Remember to tell me, please. I love the song by REM, don't you. Anyway, hope you like it. Back to school next time.

A few replies to the lovely people who reviewed.

Fainus – do you get it. Livvy caught her mother in bed with someone. Gross and scarring. Thanks for reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Shan- thanks, I also love Lainie as you could probably tell.

Kacy-thank you so much. I feel so special getting this.

And a big thank you to my beta reader, captain star. She did a fabulous job don't ya think.


	31. Seems Not This Time

Chapter Thirty One

Back at school, everyone was thrown back into their usual routine of classes and practices. One day, after dinner, the girls were chatting in their room about stuff and as Lainie was a compulsive cleaner, she went through Lily's stuff and tidying, which was the sole reason James's room wasn't a public health hazard.

She found a card from Lily to James and read it, while Lily and Livvy discussed the end of year ball, which they were planning.

"Hey," Lainie called, flapping the card in their faces. "You said, like, love Lily. You don't love him, do you?"

"Yes, well, I haven't told him but I do. Do you have a problem?" Lily answered, confused.

"But you can't be in love, you're too young."

"What's wrong, you can fall in love. We did, and Sirius did." Livvy said, coyly.

"What with me?"

"Yes, stupid. Why do you have a problem with us being in love." Lily said.

"Because you can't know that your going to love that person for ever and how do you even know that it isn't just lust. Or confusion." Lainie said, almost shouting.

"What's your problem? Sirius might love you, doesn't that excite you, in the least."

"NO,"

"Lainie, what's your problem?"

"Why, can't you just slow down. Wait for me, instead of just,.... going ahead!" Lainie shouted, walking out of the door.

"Lainie, wait." Livvy called out, but she realized that it was futile.

"Liv, what if we've like screwed it up." Lily said, looking really worried.

"If she'll let it screw it up for her, she must be more stupid than we thought." Livvy said, sternly.

The rest of the week passed and all seemed all right. Lainie seemed slightly on edge but that wasn't that concerning as Livvy and Lily thought that she would completely reject poor Sirius. Luckily she hadn't they could finally breathe normally. Lainie was a very strange girl they thought.

That afternoon, all were sitting in the common room, studying. Lily and James were just being all cute and flirty, looking at each other while studying. James, at this moment was whispering to Lily and Lily was smiling and flicking her hair. Lainie rolled her eyes and went back to studying. She suddenly felt someone's breath next to her and she turned around to find Sirius leaning over her shoulder. She smiled at him and then back went to her work.

"Hey, lets go for a walk." He whispered.

She nodded and put her book down and as she grabbed her scarf and coat, she followed him out the door. She ran to catch up with him and they walked along for sometime in silence. Lainie felt nervous, and she didn't know why. They walked out over the grass, still in complete silence. Then they stopped and just stood there, looking out to the horizon that was a pleasant mixture of greys and blues.

"So," Lainie said,

"So," he replied.

"How's your exam studying going?" Lainie asked.

"What, you think I got you all the way out here to talk about exams." Sirius said, chuckling.

"Oh," Lainie said.

"Yes, oh."

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well, you, actually."

"Really, and what about me?"

"Come on, Lainie, what do you think I want to talk about. I'll give you a hint, it involves me and you."

"Oh, right, um, that."

"So, do you think you should do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Maybe we could make it official."

"Make what official?"

"Us."

"Right,"

"So what do you say?"

"Um, well," Oh God, Lainie thought, I'm going to have to have to say it. And now. "Sirius, I'm sorry. I can't." She said, looking down at her hands.

"What." He said, his eyes flashing at her.

"I think, that, um, you might want something, else. From me." Lainie said, her heart heavy. I can't do this, she thought. Sex, love, the whole thing, was completely and utterly beyond her.

"I don't get it. Were you leading me on or something?" He said, his voice shaking with disbelief.

"No, I wasn't." Lainie pleaded.

"Then what is it. Why can't you?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't." Lainie said, her voice shaking. She got up and started to walk away, wiping her eyes on her scarf. She took a long, breath and let it out, shaking. It was best, she said, for both of them. If she didn't love him right now and he might love her, then she couldn't do it, she couldn't commit. He would want something from her that she couldn't give. It wasn't her fault. It would be better in the long run. Well it better be, cause this felt bloody awful. She thought as she ran across the courtyard, up the stairs and past everyone in the common room, who looked at her with shocked eyes. She flopped onto her bed and pulled her curtain round it. Then she got into bed and curled up in a ball. She was trying really hard not to cry but in the end, when her throat started to ache, she let herself. She cried into her pillow, hopelessly, not even trying to hide it. It was for the best, she tried to convince herself. But it really wasn't working.

Lainie wasn't there for dinner that night and neither was Sirius. No one was talking at their usual pace as they had all worked out what had happened. James was sitting there, his brow furrowed and toying with his food. He had hardly said anything at all this afternoon.

"So" Remus said, trying to break the silence.

"So" Lily said, looking at James with a worried expression.

Suddenly James got up and left the table, abruptly. Lily got up to follow him when Livvy stopped her.

"Don't follow him. He needs to see them. You can see he tearing himself up over it. They're his best friends." She said, pulling Lily back down to the table.

"Yeah, I suppose. I don't understand though. What went wrong?" she said, as she went back to toying with her food. Their usually noisy end of the table was plunged into silence again.

Lainie was curled up in her bed, only just having stopped sobbing and feeling absolutely miserable, when there was a tap on her window. She got up and went to open. Outside she saw James on his broom, hovering outside her window. She opened her window and he flew in and stood in front of her. For once in her life, she actually felt afraid of him. And with good reason, as she was about to find out.

"Do you think it's funny or something." He said, very nastily.

"Does it look like I find it funny" she said, her eyes very red.

"Why did you do that, Lainie. I thought you cared." James shouted at her.

"I do." She shouted back.

"Then why is my friend in his room, completely heartbroken because of you." James shouted at her.

"Because...." Lainie said, not wanting to tell James. "Because I don't want to hurt him."

"And why would you hurt him, huh."

"Because, because, I don't love him." Lainie shouted, defiantly.

"What." James roared. "I didn't think you could be that stupid. Of course you love him. Everyone can see that, why not you. "

"What, so you have the right to tell me who I love."

"Well, maybe you don't love him now, but you will soon. And then it'll be too late. Because I don't think he will hang around for you." James shouted back at her.

"Then maybe it's a good thing. Cause obviously I'm not worth waiting around for to him." Lainie yelled at him.

"He's waited for long enough for you. He doesn't have to wait for you anymore. You don't deserve it. I thought you cared more." James said, angrily.

"Some friend you are. Thanks a lot, James." Lainie screamed at him.

"I don't want to be friends with someone who breaks my other friends heart. How could you, Lainie, how could you." James shouted.

At this point, Lainie could feel tears creep out of her eyes, so she turned and walked away. "Leave me alone James. I don't need you being horrible to me." She said, getting back into bed, and curling up under her blankets.

"Fine." James said, walking out and slamming the door.

Lainie began to cry once more, tears poured till they ran dry, but even then, she still couldn't stop. And that was how she remained till she eventually drifted off to sleep, a deep sleep which wasn't invaded by the nightmare that her waking life was at the moment.

THE END.

well well well. tell me what you think. thanks to my fabulous beta reader, cause she is awesome. review guys. it would be great. and myabe ill update sooner, sorry about the wait.


	32. Smash

just a note, i still have a few more chapters to go. i just felt like putting the end. no, for all you hopeless romantics out there, there is more. i wouldnt leave you all hanging like that. anyway, on with the show.

Chapter Thirty Two

In Which Lainie is a Mess and Lily and LIvvy attempt damage control.

Lainie was a complete mess. James wasn't speaking to her, Sirius, it seemed couldn't be in the same room as her and her friends didn't know what to say to her. And so she went through life, not really talking to anyone and reading and doing homework. She didn't talk to anyone in classes and felt constantly on the verge of tears. By Wednesday, she had managed to start talking with Lily and Livvy, when they caught her crying at her desk one night and comforted her, thankfully, as she was feeling so awful. She felt constantly on edge and as if her legs would collapse under her.

One day, the week after the 'incident', Professor Flitwick decided that they were going to work with pensieves for a change. They arrived in class to find him placing them out on the desks, one between two. They all sat down and waited for class to begin. Everything was slightly improved, Lainie didn't seem to be on the edge of a mental breakdown and was acting semi-normally. Trust, James still wasn't really talking to her and Sirius avoided her like the plague.

"Good morning, class. Now you will notice that there are pensieves on your desks. We will spend a lesson using these, as I feel that they will become very useful in the future. Now, I have put you into pairs, which I feel would benefit both of you. Now, once I have read your names, please choose a pensieve, and read the sheet of information on your desk. Then feel free to start. Now, the pairs, Clarke and McLaren, ......" Professor Flitwick chirped, from his piled of books.

Lainie stared out the window, even after a week, she still felt numb. It would go, after a while, she hoped. She wouldn't remain miserable forever, would she? And James would speak to her again, wouldn't he? And Sirius couldn't remain angry, forever, could he? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Robinson and Black, Stevens and Jordan.........."

"What." She said, stunned.

"Is there a problem, Miss Robinson." Professor Flitwick said, peering at her over his thick glasses.

"Um, no, sir." Lainie said, sighing.

"Good, feel free to start then. Now, where was I...." he continued.

Shit, Lainie thought, gathering up her stuff and moving over to the desk near where he was sitting. She slumped down into the chair next to him. He was sitting in the chair, staring straight ahead, as though she wasn't there. His hair flopped into his eyes and his uniform was scruffy, with his tie very loose. She thought he looked really hot, yeah, good one Lainie, she later thought, he hates you. She sat down next to him, and after looking at him anxiously once, she stared straight ahead, just like him. Although, everyone in class could see that both of them were hurting.

Just then Professor Flitwick came over, and asked them, very politely, if they would mind starting their work. They both muttered a reply. Lainie grabbed the piece of paper and began to read.

"Um, right, well, it says here, we look into it. And our thoughts will appear in the liquidy stuff." She said, nervously.

"Okay," he replied curtly.

There was a long silence, as he continued to stare sullenly at the blackboard.

"Um, well," Lainie said, after a while,

"What." He snapped.

"Do you want to go?" she said, coldly.

"You go."

"NO, you can."

"Please," he said, colder still.

"Fine," she snapped and prepared to look into the grey bowl. He watched her doing this, he black hair, falling over her shoulders, framing her face, with its brilliant light blue eyes, which glowed like some stone which he couldn't remember the name of. He knew he was supposed to be watching the pensieve but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't deny it, he did think she was gorgeous. When this thought crossed his mind, he clenched his teeth, that was over. Well, it was for her, obviously, it might take longer for him.

He couldn't deny it, as hard as he might try, she had hurt him. He was started out of his thoughts as Lainie said, curtly "Shouldn't you be watching." he mumbled something and he began to look into her pensieve.

The grey mass began to swirl and change colour. For a while, it was a swirl of grey and black but slowly an image was slowly appearing. It looked like a person, he frowned and stared at it. Hang on, was that him?

He never found out for sure, because at that moment, Lainie stood up and tipped the pensieve onto the ground. Then she ran out of the classroom, her black hair, swishing by him as she ran by him. She disappeared out of the class and all that could be heard of her was her running footsteps on the stone floor.

Everyone looked around at Sirius, who was just staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression on his face. They pensieve was lying in pieces on the floor. Everyone was silent, shocked, even James was looking worried, though he tried not to. Lily and Livvy got up and began to pick up the pieces of the pensieve. Everyone had began to whisper and shoot sneaky glances at Sirius, who glared back.

"Right, class, um please continue." Professor Flitwick said, then he bended down and whispered to Lily and Livvy, "I think you should go find your friend. Leave this to me."

They nodded and scurried out the door.

"What happened?" Lily said, as they hurried down the corridors.

"I reckon she saw something in the pensieve that she didn't want to see. And Sirius didn't seem too happy about it either." Livvy said, frowning.

"Have we lost her?" Lily said, forlornly.

"I don't know. But she needs us, now, more than ever. And we can't let her go." Livvy said, grimly.

They found her sitting on the bridge, looking out on the horizon. They approached her quietly and just stood beside her. she turned around to face the two of them, her eyes were slightly red and looked watery. She had obviously been crying, she seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. They both put an arm round her shoulders and led her to sit down on a bench.

They sat in silence and after a while, Lainie spoke, her voice shaky.

"I can't believe I did that. What did Professor say?" she said, sniffing.'

"What did you see, Lainie. In the pensieve." Livvy persisted.

"Was it that obvious?" Lainie said with a thin smile.

"Kinda, you ran out of the room, and Sirius just stayed glaring at the blackboard." Lily said, patting her friends arm. Lainie had flinched when she heard the name.

"Yeah, well, I just didn't want to see it. The only thought in my mind, well, that's was the pensieve said, was him." Lainie finished, sighing.

"Oh," Livvy and Lily said together.

"Yeah, well, I suppose it was only proving what I knew already." Lainie said.

The other two were shocked. But didn't have time to say anything, as Remus and James were walking towards them. After having a few awkward exchanges of words, they walked off, Lily and James, Livvy and Remus, and her, at the back, alone.

When that week finally finished, everyone was relieved. James had kind of started talking to her again. Kind of, and though she thought it would make it better it didn't. She was still feeling unhappy. And she was beginning to wonder whether it would stop at all. She was confused. Was she sure she didn't love him. And why did she always have to leave the room, if he tried to flirt with some other girl. Well, at least she knew he wasn't finding it easy to move on. He just didn't look interested.

Downstairs, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting talking. Though no one was very chatty, least of all Sirius.

"You know, mate. Your going to have to move on soon." James said.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius admitted.

"You still have girls hanging off you. It shouldn't be a problem." Peter said, almost jealously.

"Yeah. Um,what did she see in that pensieve, you know that made her run." Remus asked.

"Me," Sirius said, sadly.

"What, so you were the only thought on her mind." James said, in disbelief.

"Seems so," Sirius said, trying to act unconcerned.

"Oh," James said.

"Yeah,"

"Right," This was followed by a long silence.

"Um, shall we go get some food." Remus suggested, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and they all trooped off to the kitchen.

Later that night Lily and James were sitting on James's bed. James was playing with Lily's hair, twirling a strand around his fingers. Lily turned round and looked into James's hazel eyes. She reached over and grabbed his hand, "James" she said, messing up his hair further, "You allright?"

James looked back into her eyes, which were full of concern and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, I will be fine."

"You need to give Lainie a break, James. Can't you see it's messing her up? She needs you."

"But, I'm sure she loves him."

"Okay James, but let her make her own decision and just be her friend. Step out, James. Sorry, but we all think that you try and dictate her life a bit too much. Just support her in her decisions." Lily said.

"Fine, but it may take a while to get back to normal."

"That's fine. Just don't ignore her."

"Okay." James said, leaning over and kissing Lily.

"Night, James." Lily said, getting up and walking out of his room. James got over and went to see his friends who were getting ready for bed.

"Night guys, quidditch tomorrow." He said, smiling.

"Yip. We better win, it secures us a place in the finals." Sirius said, pulling up his duvet.

"See you in the morning." Remus said, also getting into bed.

"Night all." James said, rolling over and settling down to sleep.

and there it is. not the end, no still about ten more chapters. but the next one should be interesting. review, and thank you for all those people who reviewed. i love you all. and my fabulous beta reader for helping me out.


	33. Big Romantic Gestures

anyway, here we are sorry its been a while.

Chapter Thirty Three

_Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough._

_Ain't no river wide enough._

_Ain't no valley low enough._

_To keep me from getting to you. _

Quidditch that morning was almost boring. Almost, they won in about half an hour and everyone could tell that the spirits of the team were not very good. Lainie looked miserable, Sirius glared and James didn't know which one to go with. But a win was a win, and everyone was pleased that they were in the final. still Lainie didn't hang around in the changing room and went for a walk round the lake by herself. She needed some time alone to think.

James as trying to talk to her, but she knew that he was finding it hard to forgive her. and so was she, she couldn't forgive herself for what she'd done. And so as she walked, she was trying to work out a way to fix it. It had been two weeks and she was as miserable as ever. And she had begun to think that maybe the reason why she was miserable was because someone was missing. And maybe, until, that person returned she would remain miserable. All her friends had a 'significant other' except her, maybe it was time for her to have one. Except she had screwed that up really badly. Yip, she thought, she had really screwed that one up completely. She looked around and realized that she had been walking in circles, she managed to smile. This is what she had been turned into, she thought.

Would she return to the same person, she wondered, after this, or would she become better, or worse. I suppose everyone changes, when they fall in love, she thought. Hang on, did I just think that. No I didn't. I don't love him, she thought,_ but you might soon, _a little voice said in her head. And for once, she had to agree. Cause there's no point in arguing with the little voice.

The rest of them watched her for a while, thinking that she had truly gone mad. Walking round in circles by herself, though they were all hoping that she was thinking about someone. Though that someone was already one his way back to his room.

Lainie saw them watching her and went to join them. Her mind had been working in unknown ways to her. They watched her walk over and they all turned to walk in together. No one dared to speak, but all felt comfortable with each other, which they hadn't for a while.

Then Lily and James went to get food from the Great Hall and the rest of them waited for their return. Lainie lay down on the couch and began to read her book. When Lily and James returned she began to eat the sandwich they had bought her, chicken, salad and lots of salt and pepper. When she paused for a break she realized they were all staring at her.

"What," she said round a mouthful.

"In all the years I've been watching you eat. I have never seen you devour a sandwich that fast." James said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah. Are you just really hungry." Livvy said, from the opposite couch.

"Yeah, I don't eat before games." Lainie said, looking up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She gulped as she saw who it was. And she watched him walk down the stairs, her heart nearly jumped up her throat and seemed to have met halfway with a bite of sandwich. she gulped. He came across and sat down in a chair, aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him, or staring a Lainie who was staring at him. Anyway, most of the eyes were on him. He grabbed and apple and bit into it, while giving everyone odd looks, cause no one had spoken yet.

James had been watching this with much interest, so what if he had tried to let Lainie make her own decisions, he could still observe. He wrapped his arms around Lily and blew into her hair. Lily smiled and leaned back against him.

Lainie finished her sandwich and gulped again. She took a deep breath and spoke up, "Sirius, um, would you like to come for a walk with me." She said, very apprehensively.

He looked at her, as if trying to work out what she was on about. Everyone else held their breath.

"Okay" he said, getting up and walking out. She followed him out and everyone else exchanged glances.

She ran to catch up with him and they walked along, side-by-side, footsteps echoing in the halls. When they reached the courtyard he turned round and faced her, looking straight into her eyes, with his dark eyes.

"So, what did you bring me out here to discuss?" he snapped, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Um, well." She stuttered, faltering under his gaze.

"Yes, what." He snapped again.

"You're not making it easy." She protested.

"What, do you expect me to actually want to talk to you." He said, and then feeling a bit guilty, that was a bit harsh. "No, sorry, just continue."

"Well," she said this was so hard; she had no idea what to say. "Um, the past two weeks have been, difficult." No shit, he thought. "And I don't know what to say to you, anymore. And you hate me, with good reason."

"I don't hate you," he interrupted.

"Well, you don't like me very much. And I don't like myself very much. But people make mistakes...." She would have continued but he interrupted.

"A mistake, huh. Well it's a bit late now. I thought I gave you enough time to not make mistakes, I gave you every opportunity, to be sure. Now you say you made a mistake, now, after you have practically broke my heart and led me on. Now your saying it was a mistake. I don't understand you, Lainie. At all." He shouted at her.

"I'm saying that I made a mistake. Letting you go. And that I've been completely miserable without you." She shouted back at him.

"What, so now you say it. Well I'm sorry Lainie. I'm not convinced." He spat at her. "How do I know this isn't going to be another mistake. Or that you aren't just confused or lonely. You've made your decision. Live with it, god knows I've had to."

"Fine. If that's how you feel." She said, her eyes filling. She tore herself away and turned and started to run (well actually it was more of a jog/stumble) blindly away, trying not to cry. She felt her head pounding as she tried to run but her tears blurred her eyes.

Sirius was still standing there, when it suddenly dawned on him what she had just said, that she was miserable without him. And now she was running away. And that she had said she was miserable without him. He nearly smiled at the odd situation. But then it dawned on him what she had screamed at him, and the significance of it. And the fact that she was fast disappearing. And that maybe he should forgive her. Maybe he should chase after her, do something stupid and romantic. Or maybe not. Might as well try, he thought, after all, he was sure she was worth a good chase and something stupid and romantic . With that he began to run after her.

"Lainie" he yelled after her. Normally he would have had to sprint to catch up to her but as she couldn't really see she was a lot slower. He caught up to her, reached out, and grabbed her hand, turning her round. She turned round and saw him. Her heart leapt. He took a step forward, leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped his arms round his neck, pulling him closer as he put his arms round her. When they pulled apart, he spun her around in the air, lifting her up. Her grin was massive and so was his. When he put her down again, she leaned up and kissed him again, her hands running through his hair, as he almost lifted her off the ground, then pulled her in closer as they continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow. When they broke apart she started to laugh.

"What," he said, "Am I that bad?"

"Well, you know." She said, grinning impishly.

"You know what." He said, putting an arm round her shoulders as they began to walk.

"Not everyone can be good at everything." She said, grinning at his expression, as he began to chase her down the hallway. She began to run away from him but she wasn't very fast and he soon caught her. He pinned her up against the wall kissed her again.

"Better" he said, after a while. Lainie nodded, out of smart replies for a while.

so, what do you think. cheesy or what. but oh well. thanks to everyone for reviewing. its great.

now, a few personal thank you's

Fainus- well, now youe see. not many problems now.

Kacy- lovely song choice, the song at the top is the one i was listening to at the time. so very cheesy.

xxx


	34. How Things Change

Hello all, just a note, I've found Lainie. I mean I saw a girl who looks exactly like what I think she should look like. Well, you know the maroon five video, 'she will be loved', well, she's the main guys girlfriend. You know the one, who he cheats on with the girl with the red hair. Yeah, you know her, well, that's almost exactly what Lainie should look like. Cool, now , on with the show.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

When Lainie and Sirius finally came back to the castle, they wandered into the common room only to be met by their friends who were all sitting in the exact same positions. Exactly the same, Lainie thought, slightly suspicious, looking at them suspiciously.

"What," James said, faking complete innocence. In truth, all five of them had been upstairs watching from the window, but they weren't to know that. At first they had resisted, but then the nosy side of them got in the way and soon they were all at the window, jostling for prime position.

"Something's funny." Lainie said, looking at James with narrowed eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." James said, looking pointedly at the two of them.

"Oh," Lainie said, backing down.

"Right" Lily said, grinning at her friend.

"So," Livvy said.

"So," Lainie said, trying not to smile.

"Well," James said, getting up and walking across to the two of them. "I would like to offer my personal congratulations to the two of you." He shook their hands and gave them each a hug. Everyone else exchanged glances.

"Um, thank you, James, I think" Sirius said, breaking the awkwardness that followed.

"Yes," Lainie said, sitting down on the couch beside James and Lily. "Okay, would everyone stop giving me these bloody stupid smiles?"

"Okay," Livvy said, smirking.

"And James, stop bloody fiddling with my hair. What happened to the lot of you?" Lainie said, removing her ponytail from James grasp and leaning against Sirius who was sitting next to her.

"That," Lily said pointedly.

"Oh, well, do you have a problem with that?" Sirius said, giving Lily a 'bring it on' look.

"No, you losers. We are just amused. That you two weren't speaking and now you are, well, together." Lily said, leaning over and punching Lainie lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, well, its amazing what a good snogging session can do." Remus put in. Everyone laughed as Lainie and Sirius both blushed.

"Well" Livvy said, after a while.

"Can we stop being so weird with each other." Lainie asked. "James, you stare at me like I'm some kind of reject."

"Fine, sorry. Anyone want to go get some cake." James said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Yes," Lainie agreed, "Cake is good. Lemon cake, please.", following him out. Everyone else heaved themselves out of their chairs and wandered out in the search of cake.

That night in the girls dorm was a very, um, interesting one. Lainie arrived in, kinda tired from a 'walk' with her 'boyfriend'. Does no one realize how odd that sounds, she thought, walking up to the dorm, in a kind of daze. She opened the door and got in the shower, letting the water run through her hair and leaning against the wall. After a while she got out and got changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed. She really should have been completely dreamy and in love but she was kinda tired and was just about to go to sleep when her two best friends decided to burst into the room, chattering excitedly, upon seeing her on the bed, launched themselves at her.

"Guys, I'm tired." She moaned.

"That doesn't matter," Lily said, ruthlessly. "Tell us everything."

"Fine, but first get into your pajamas and then come back." Lainie.

About ten minutes later, all three girls were lying like sardines in a tin in Lainie's bed.

"So, what made you change your mind." Livvy said, very directly.

"Well, I realized that if I was that unhappy when he hated me that maybe I did really like him. well, more than like him, but hey." Lainie said, with all seriousness, as if this was a fact.

"You don't love him?" Livvy said, scandalized.

"No, but I will, eventually, I think." She looked at her friends horrified faces and smiled. "You see guys, I'm too contrary to make up my mind now. and don't you dare tell me my heart will know because that's shit. I can't fall in love now, not with anyone, but eventually I will. Do you get it?"

"I guess, but does he?" Lily said, frowning at her friends twisted mind.

"I don't know, but don't tell him. I will love him, in time, I think." Lainie said, "You see, how can you expect me to know something like that, I'm just too contrary."

"Okay," Livvy said, sighing. "But what happened?"

"Oh my god. It was actually like something in a movie. Apart from the fact they we started to scream at each other. But then he chased me. And kissed me." Lainie gushed.

"Was he good?" Lily said, grinning.

"At what, chasing." Lainie said, still completely oblivious.

"No, Lainie, kissing." Lily said, hitting her.

"Oh yes. It was actually kinda enjoyable. And I kissed him back. Much better than the Alex fiasco." Lainie said, as if she was analyzing something.

"Hmm, I thought so." Livvy commented.

"What, you've thought about kissing my boyfriend. Oh my god, I so just said that." Lainie sounded very surprised at how very ditzy she had sounded.

"Well, most people would have. Girls anyway. He is like voted the hottest guy in school. But not to me, but hey. I mean, at one point or another everyone would have thought about what it would be like to kiss the Sirius Black." Lily said, very rationally.

"What about you, Liv?" Lainie said, looking across to her other friend.

"Dunno." She said.

"Well, that's because you have been liked married to Remus since last year. Hell, that's a year, you guys have been going for ages. Wonder if I'll ever get that far with James. Or you will." Lily said, dreamily.

"In a year, we will be out in the big world by ourselves." Lainie mused.

"Wonder what it will be like. Will it be the same, we will be safe from Voldemort." Livvy said.

"Hmm," Lainie said, she didn't like to talk about the growing threat of evil in her world. It made her worry, she preferred to just forget about it.

"Imagine, we will have jobs." Lily said, staring into space.

"Yeah," Lainie agreed. "What are you guys going to do."

"Well," Lily said, "I'm going to go and try and work for the Charms Commission, you know they one that does the new charms and stuff, if they will take me. What bout you?"

"I'm going to become a journalist, for the daily prophet. Hopefully, or maybe I'll be stuck writing for witch weekly or something like that. What about you, Lain." Livvy said, twirling her hair.

"I would ideally like to go into the Department of Justice but as if they will take me so, maybe I will have to think of something else. It depends on my NEWTS I suppose. Shiiiiit," Lainie said, leaping out of bed as she said the last word.

"we haven't studied all weekend." Livvy said, getting out of bed and going to grab her books.

"Liv, get us some coffee," Lily said, dumping her books on her bed. "I think we might need it."

And so the girls studied long into the night, as their other halves slept soundly only to be awoken by James falling out of bed, and that hardly disturbed them at all.

When the sun began to light up the curtains and send a pale glow throughout the room and onto the girls. Livvy was asleep amongst a pile of books, Lily was fast asleep with her head on a pile of parchment and Lainie was drooling, needless to say, all of them looked really, really attractive.

here we are. tell me if my image of lainie was kinda of the same as yours and please review. thank you kindly.


	35. Exams

Chapter Thirty Five

There was one word on everyone mind. Exams, just the thought bought study-induced spasms and momentary panic. The night before exams, everyone was sitting in the lounge studying very hard but also nearly asleep. Lily's head was starting to droop onto James's shoulder, more and more frequently. Livvy and Remus were dropping off on one another's shoulders. Poor Lainie, for as soon as she started to doze her really kind boyfriend elbowed her in the ribs and she jerked awake, getting more and more grumpy each time.

"For Gods sake, Sirius, why can't you be kind, look at the rest of them, being kind. Why do I get stuck you." Lainie said, scowling.

"It's just so funny, watching you get woken up." He said, with a can't-help-it grin.

Lainie rolled her eyes. "You loser." She said, hitting him.

"Fine, fine. Come here then." He said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into him. Lainie attempted to resist him but eventually gave in and flopped down on top of him. she leant back and closed her eyes, just a minute, she thought. He crossed his arms over her and closed his eyes. He absentmindedly fiddled with her hair.

"Sirius," she said, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Yes, darling." He said, dutifully.

"Stop fiddling with my bloody hair." Snickers were heard from the dozing people on the couches beside them.

The next morning, the girls ate breakfast at seven and then had two hours studying before their first exam, which was history of magic. On the other hand, the boys woke at eight thirty and wolfed down breakfast, then arrived at the room with five minutes to spare. They were greeted my three smirking girls, with equally evil grins on their faces.

"Good luck, guys," Livvy said, checking her stuff one last time then turning to walk into the exam, she was at the top of the role, followed by Sirius, then Lily, Remus, James and last Lainie, who took a few deep breaths then followed the rest into the class.

Two and a bit hours later, Lily was perfecting her last essay. She was pretty happy with how it had turned out , she knew most things and was kinda relieved it was over, only six more to go. She looked around the room and saw that all her other friends had finished. James looked over, caught her eye and grinned. She felt herself automatically smile back , James had that effect on her.

"Right," the supervisor said, "Please gather all pieces of paper you have used and fasten them together. Right, Accio exams. Thank you, you may now leave."

They all found each other outside the exam and wandered outside, by the lake, as was their routine since OWLS in fifth year. Oh fifth year, the year when Lily's hate for James was at it's peak. Lainie found it particularly amusing and teased her lightly. Then when Lily decided that since she hated James so much, she would stick up for all he was mean to. Unfortunately when Snape insulted her and called her a mudblood that she realized, like her friends had long before, that, as much as she hated James, she had just better leave him alone and all who he disliked. Who would have thought the boy who terrorized her in first year, teased her in second year, pranked her in fourth year, who she argued with in fifth year would be the person she flirted with in sixth year and dated in seventh year.

They sat down by the lake but no one bothered to talk.

"So, excited bout the ball" Lainie said, stretched out on the grass.

"Yip, got a dress." Lily replied.

"Yeah, me and mum got it. I'll show it to you when it arrives. What about you?" Lainie said.

"Yip. It's blue, well blue green." Livvy said.

"Turquoise," Lily interrupted.

"Yes well. What about you, Lil." Livvy said.

"Um, well, its light pink and it got a puffy skirt. Got a date yet?" Lily said.

"No, but me and Snape were thinking we might give it another go. You know, to see if things work out better and all." Lainie said, with a perfectly serious expression.

"Ha ha very funny," Sirius said dryly.

"Well, seen as I haven't been asked. None of has, "Livvy said in a voice laden with hinting.

"Well, then," James said, "Lily, would you do me the honor of coming to the ball with me."

"Course" Lily said, smiling at him.

"Lily, what happened to girl power. R-E-S-P-E-CT" Livvy said.

"What you want," Lainie began.

"Baby, I got it." Livvy filled in.

"What you need," Lainie sang, very loudly.

"You know I got it." Lily joined in.

"All I'm asking you, is for a little respect. Just a little bit, oh, just a little bit." They all sang, very loudly, while the people gave them odd looks.

"And that was the three dying cats singing, otherwise known as Lily, Olivia and Ophelia." Remus said. Livvy leaned across and hit him.

"Come on Lainie," Sirius said, getting up and attempting to pull Lainie up. "Lets go walking."

Lainie allowed herself and he put his arm around her as they strolled along, round the edge of the lake. They walked in silence then they sat down.

"So" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come to the ball with me?" he said, looking into her eyes earnestly.

"Course," she said, finding herself smiling.

He leaned over and kissed her, she would have smiled to herself, could it get any better, if her mouth wasn't involved in other things.

Over the other side of the school, Lily and James were walking round, hand in hand, by the green houses.

"I can't believe that this is my last ball. And I can't really believe that I'm going with you." Lily said.

"Thanks, Lily, I feel really special now." James said, shoving her gently.

"No, well, it's just that I kinda despised you, for a while. Well, about four years in fact."

"Why," James protested.

"Well, you were a lot more arrogant, and basically an egotistical prat. And the whole 'miss Evans swish and flick.' Thing. and the fact that you and your friends thought you were so hot. And how you teased me, and how you nearly killed my cat. And ..." Lily said.

"Okay, okay" James said, raising his hands in mock defeat. "So, I was a slight prat. But I'm better now, right."

"Yes, darling. Otherwise I wouldn't go out with you." Lily said, flattening his hair fondly. James smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Lily smiled and deepened the kiss. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she caught sight of her watch.

"Shit," she said, pulling away. "We've got ten minutes before our next exam." And with that she grabbed James's hand and ran towards the castle.

They arrived puffing and panting at the classroom and ran into line, ignoring the people giggling at them.

"Good luck" Lainie whispered over his shoulder.

"Thanks, god I hope I remember stuff. It is Charms isn't it?" he whispered.

"Yip, now remember, swish and flick."

"Okay." James said, taking a few good breaths. "Good luck yourself, Lain."

Then he wandered into the class and Lainie followed, smiling.


	36. Surveys and Being Sicked

Chapter Thirty Six

End of Exams.

Three very tired and exhausted girls, who all looked so very different, were flopped on the grass in shorts and t shirts. No one was talking, they were just thankful exams were over. All had bowls of ice cream in their hands and sunglasses on.

"Mmm, this is so nice. It feels like I hadn't ever lived before exams." Livvy said. Suddenly they heard they snap snap snap, of cameras, and all moaned and sat up. They all looked over the sunglasses at the culprits, with exactly the same look, which was also captured on camera. When they saw who it was, they sighed and lay back down.

"What, no greeting." James said, flopped down beside Lily and managing to land on Lainie as well, who shoved him off.

"Hey, don't do that." James said.

"You beware, or I'll sick my boyfriend on you." Lainie said, even allowing her 'boyfriend' to fiddle with her hair, well, for a while.

"Hey, we have you little year book surveys, the yearbook committee gave them to us. Oh, they also said to submit pictures. I know which one I'll be giving in." Sirius said, handing out pieces of parchment to all.

"What," Lily said, as she grabbed her piece.

"The 'I so don't like Sirius Black' one." He said, grinning.

"You are determined to tell everyone that I actually like you. Aren't you?" Lainie said, grabbing her quill and preparing to write.

"Uh huh. Now, lets fill out these things, before that Melinda Waters comes and starts harassing us again." He said.

James looked at his paper and began to write.

Seventh Year Awards Survey.

Name :James Potter

Favorite Saying : _Lily, will you go out with me, no, can't say that, um, I know, _Bloody hell.

Favourite Teacher : Dumbledore

Girl of the Year : Lily Evans

Boy of the Year : Sirius Black _you can't say yourself, can you?_

Cutest Couple: Me and Lily

Person most likely to end up in a mental institution : no one, we all pretty normal. But if I have to say someone, ummmm, apart from Snivellus who will be in jail, ummm, Lainie.

Best Friends : The Marauders

People who should be together but aren't : Dunno, used to be Sirius and Lainie but now that's changed……

Song : Satisfaction, the Rolling Stones.

Name :Remus Lupin

Favorite Saying : _Who the hell wrote this, um,_ James and Sirius, NO.

Favourite Teacher : Dumbledore

Girl of the Year : Olivia Barnette

Boy of the Year : James Potter _I think_

Cutest Couple: Me and Livvy

Person most likely to end up in a mental institution : Lainie w/ James

Best Friends : The Marauders

People who should be together but aren't : Mine and Lainie's owls, they are so obviously in love.

Song : Surfing USA, The Beach Boys

Name :Sirius Black

Favorite Saying : That old chestnut,_ ahhh, yes, served me well that one. _

Favourite Teacher : Professor Flitwick

Girl of the Year : Hmmm, well that one would have to be my GIRLFRIEND. And just in case you didn't get it, yes my GIRLFRIEND.

Boy of the Year : James

Cutest Couple: Sirius Black and Lainie Robinson, _who would have thought it, me in a deep and meaningful relationship. Deep and meaningful my arse. _

Person most likely to end up in a mental institution : Lainie _please say they don't post these results publicly_

Best Friends : The Marauders

People who should be together but aren't : me and Lainie after she breaks up with me for saying she should be in a mental institution.

Song : Imagine by John Lennon

Name :Lily Evans

Favorite Saying : _this is so stupid. _Who can't handle the jandal

Favourite Teacher : Flitwick

Girl of the Year : Lily Evans

Boy of the Year : James _he won't find out I said that, will he. God I hope not._

Cutest Couple: Livvy and Remus

Person most likely to end up in a mental institution : Lainie _she will kill me if she finds out but hey. She has serious issues. _

Best Friends : Lily, Livvy and Lainie

People who should be together but aren't : _oh my god, can we say fictional characters, cause I just finished Little Woman and Jo and Laurie should so be together. Maybe they are wanting us to say someone, cause if they read it then maybe it would encourage them, hmmm, then let me think………_

Song : Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison

Name :Olivia Barnette

Favorite Saying : Screwed up.

Favourite Teacher : Stratford, she rocks.

Girl of the Year : Lainie

Boy of the Year : Remus

Cutest Couple: Lily and James_ they are not crazy like Lainie and Sirius or like married we are. _

Person most likely to end up in a mental institution : Lainie and James and Sirius_ honestly, those three are so crazy._

Best Friends :Lainie and James_ they are so cute._

People who should be together but aren't : no comment

Song : Everlasting Love by someone.

Name :Lainie Robinson

Favorite Saying : Stop fiddling with my hair

Favourite Teacher : Dumbledore

Girl of the Year : Lily and Livvy

Boy of the Year : James

Cutest Couple: Remus and Livvy

Person most likely to end up in a mental institution : James.

Best Friends : Me, Liv and Lily

People who should be together but aren't :Fergus and Clover (they're owls by the way)

Song : This Guy by Bert Baccarat and that Dancing in September song.

"Right, someone return these. Bags not." Lainie said, chucking her paper in the middle.

"Hey James, what are we going to do for that muggle studies assessment. I was thinking we would make a video. You know with those things that record things."

"Right. That sounds cool, can I be in it?" James replied.

"I was thinking maybe "Hogwarts; A Musical and have lots of dancing to random songs. Liv, could you and Lily help us with some dancing stuff. And I've got all the songs, so yeah." Lainie said, flopping onto her stomach and closing her eyes.

"Hmmm, sounds good." James said thoughtfully.

"Course it does, we ace muggle studies, how can it not be good?" Lainie said.

"That's more like it." James said, taking off his tie.

Later that night, Livvy and Remus were taking a wander round the castle.

"You all right," Livvy asked anxiously, looking at his tired face.

"Yeah, just exams and everything." He said, smiling wearily.

"Really, you just look really drained. Are you sure it's just exams." She said anxiously.

"Yeah," he said, dragging a hand through his hair. "Honestly I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"Okay," Livvy said, still frowning as they turned and walked in. Remus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His head felt like lead and he felt sick. Could he hide forever.

They walked along in silence, for a while.

"Remus, whats going to happen after school finishes." Livvy mused.

"Well, I know you want to be a journalist. And I'm going to try and get a job in the Ministry of Magic, hopefully. And James wants to be an Auror with Sirius. What does Lily and Lainie want to do." He said.

"Lily wants to work for the Ministry in the Charms thing and Lainie wants to go into the Department of Justice."

"Wow, I can't believe we leave soon. Are you going to move out of Sam's."

"Yeah, we are going to get a flat together. What about you?"

"Same, I think, James and me are moving in with Sirius."

"What, moving in with him. at his home. With his parents?"

"Um, no, um, well, we are going, to um, all move, in with him. in a new house." he said, awkwardly.

"Okay," Livvy said, looking at him oddly.

"Yeah, should be good. But Peter is going to France for six months."

"Okay. That's good. For him I mean."

"Yeah."

"What about us, then."

"What do you mean."

"Well, do we keep going. Or like, have a break."

"Do you want a break?"

"No, but you might, you know want some space."

"Do you want space."

"No. but do you want some."

"Liv, whats the problem, I don't want a break, I don't think you do."

"Right. So we're good."

"Just good." Livvy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, better than good."

"Only better than good."

"How much better."

"Yes, absolutely fabulous. Better than that. But I don't know a word for that."

"That's the right answer."

"Good, now are you going to kiss me or what."

"What." Livvy said, cheekily.

"Fine, I'll have to kiss you instead." And so he did.

sorry for the wait, just review so i know that im still loved lol.

cam xx


	37. Four Seasons in one Day

Chapter Thirty Seven

Four Seasons in One Day

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous. I love the colour. In fact I love everything." Lily exclaimed, surveying the dress lying on the bed in front of her.

"Yeah, I thought it was a bit much though." Lainie said, critically.

"No, come on, it will look stunning on you. Anyway, we'll get out ours." Livvy said, walking over to the cupboard and returning with two dresses from it. She placed them on the bed.

"Hmmmm" Lainie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, this is it." Lily commented. "our last ball dresses."

"Hmmmm, well then, since the ball is tonight, should we maybe have a girls day. Chick flicks and beautifying." Livvy suggested, putting the dresses away.

"Okay then. No boyfriends allowed. Even though Lily and James can't seem to keep their hand off each other." Lainie said, pulling out the t.v they kept for emergencies like these.

"Bit rich coming from you." Lily said, grabbing three brown paper bags and setting them down on Livvy's bedside table.

"What. I do not frequently show such displays as you do. It disgusts me. You're both my best friends and you're all over each other." Lainie mumbled with her mouth full of canned peaches, she had insisted Lily get them as she adores them.

"Sure, sure Lainie. Now, guys, I know you hate scrapbooks, but I thought maybe, you would forget that, cause I've got you one each. Come on, I've got pictures, photos and stuff. Please. It'll be fun." Livvy pleaded, throwing a book covered in pink satin with dragon flies at Lily and one which was covered in blue material with white polka dots on it

"Oh my, you actually bought us these, wow." Lainie exclaimed flicking through hers.

"Well, I guess we can't say no. But, promise me, just cool things, not like the weird ones with fake feathers that we made with your grandmother on holidays." Lily said, picking up the box labeled photos.

"Fine fine. Farewell, chick flicks and normality." Lainie said, settling down with a pair of scissors.

"Shut up and get cutting." Lily said, laughing.

"Fine, you, forcing domestic stuff of me." Lainie grumbled, while starting to cut carefully around a photo of a rather large bright green frog.

"Lainie," Livvy moaned, "What's with the frog."

"Hey, you made me do this so don't make me chose between the scrapbook and the frog." Lainie said, resolutely.

And so the girls spent the morning scrap booking and gossiping about things. Lainie kept the frog and proceeded to give it a page to itself she loved so much.

At about three, Lily and Livvy packed up. Lainie had gone to sleep about an hour ago. Once they had both had showers, they gently woke her up, and ushered her to the showers while she was too sleepy to realize. Then Livvy blow dried Lily's and her hair and did their make up. Lily's copper hair was out, framing her face, with her large emerald eyes framed by her long eyelashes, which both Livvy and Lainie were extremely jealous. Her dress's thin straps hung on her creamy white shoulders and she wore the charm bracelet that James gave her on her dainty wrist. But round her neck, she wore a delicate silver chain with a diamond 'L' on it. Her parents had given it to her for graduation early. But the most amusing thing was that Lainie and Livvy had received exactly the same one. What a coincidence, her parents had said, later revealing that they had all got together to get them. Her dress was pale pink with thin straps and with a skirt that went out slightly. Her favourite part of the dress was her shoes though, they were high with pink straps which silver buckles.

Livvy came and stood next to her in the mirror, shoes in hand. Her long honey blonde hair was curly and hung in almost perfect ringlets around her face, with a few strands pulled back and pinned in place by a silver clip. Her flowing turquoise dress had a v-neck and a flowing satin skirt with a split up the side. Her eyes sparkled and as she and Lily laughed and giggled about what would go on in the evening. Lainie walked out of the bathroom and they dispatched themselves to do her make up. When they were finished, they took a long hard stare at themselves. Livvy leaned down to put on her white heels with a white flower on the ankle strap and very nearly overbalanced. Next to her Lainie was kinda of impressed with what she looked like. Her silver dress sparkled and had thin straps over her shoulders and actually gave her the illusion of boobs, shot, she thought. It was covered in tiny silver beads that you could only see if you looked close so she didn't look like a walking necklace. It stopped just past her knees and she grinned as she saw her shoes, which she and her mum had slaved over for ages to pick out. They were silver stilettos with diamond encrusted straps. Her hair was straight, as usual as it just refused to curl, much as she'd like it to. It was a side part and her fringe hung over one side. Actually, her friends had done a good job on her face but she wasn't going to dwell on that.

They all sat down on the bed, very carefully mind you.

"Well, shall we go." Lainie said.

"What, don't you want to savour the moment?" Livvy asked.

"I don't know. So, shall we sit here, then?" Lainie replied.

"Well, guys, can I just say that, it's been a pleasure knowing you. Really it has." Lily said, smiling at her two friends.

"Course darlings. Where would I be without you?" Lainie said.

"Well, probably at this moment alone, and trying to apply mascara by yourself." Livvy said warmly.

"That's harsh." Lainie said, shaking her head.

"Ah, well. Lets go. But before, one group hug," Lily said, wrapping her arms round her two friends.

When they broke apart they all walked towards the door and down the stairs.

While this was going on, up in the boys dorm, things were very different.

"James," Remus hollered, "Can you help Peter with his tie, he seems to be, um, struggling."

"Coming, coming." James said, having just mastered his own.

"We're all looking surprisingly swish tonight, boys. Even if I do say so myself." Sirius said, coming out of the bathroom looking very elegant and handsome.

"Okay, lets go, otherwise we'll miss the girls grand entrance and they won't be very pleased." Remus called from down the stairs.

"Right, lets go. And we are moving out." James shouted as they made their way down the stairs.

"I hate these stairs," Lainie moaned. "Especially tonight when everyone is watching me come down them. Can't we go down together."

"Come on, Lainie. Enjoy it." Lily coaxed.

"Fine, I'll go second then." Lainie said, indicating for one of them, to go first.

"Right, see you down there." Lily said, beginning her walk down there stairs.

She navigated the stairs perfectly and smiled as she did so. James had an enormous smile on his face and was looking very cute in his suit. She could feel all the eyes on her and gratefully accepted James's arm.

"Possibly even more gorgeous that I ever thought you were," he whispered to her.

"Thank you." She whispered back, smiling.

"You're welcome." He replied and kissed her on the cheek.

Next to come down was Lainie, who felt terrified but to everyone else looked fabulous. She took a few deep breaths and managed a tentative smile when she realised that her dress hadn't split and she hadn't tripped. She stepped off the last step and grinned as she saw someone approaching her. He looked very handsome and she actually felt quite lucky that it was her he was coming to get. His eyes twinkled and his hair was quite refined and flopped into his eyes, as she loved, but would never ever tell him.

"You look beautiful." He said, seriously.

"And you look very handsome." She said, just as seriously.

"At last, you admit you fancy me."

"Shut up." She muttered, kissing him as they went over to join Lily and James.

To her surprise, Livvy enjoyed all the attention on her. She felt a lot happier than she had for a while. Remus was grinning at her and so were all her friends who all so happy. She met Remus at the foot of the stairs and neither of them said anything for a while. He was looking very cute, and his sincere brown eyes shone out at her.

"You look very nice." She said.

"So do you."

And with that they linked arms and went off to join their friends.

When they arrived in the Great Hall (which was decorated to look like a winter wonderland with snow flakes and icicles) Lily and James wandered up on stage and the others went and sat down.

"Hi guys. Welcome to the ball." Lily said, a little unsure about having her voice magnified around the entire hall. Cheers broke out around the hall then died.

"Yeah, guys. Hope you have a great time but first could I thank the people who have helped make this night the success I know it will be." James said, completely at ease.

"Yes. Um, the Ball Committee and especially Livvy Barnette. The teachers and all the prefects." Said Lily.

"Yes and, of course, the organisational wonder, the very lovely Lily Evans." James said, gallantly.

"Yes, well, um, thank you James. You're not too bad yourself. Anyway, have a great time tonight, guys." Lily finished, blushing slightly but managing to finish her short speech.

James and Lily climbed down off the stage as the band started.

"Did I mention you are looking fabulous tonight?" James commented, putting his arms around Lily.

"Yes, you smooth talker, you." Lily replied. James steered her towards the dance floor.

"Hey, where are you forcing me to go?" Lily said, trying to dig her heels in.

"Well, you are going to dance with me, darling. And now."

"Fine, fine." Lily agreed, allowing herself to be dragged out to the dance floor. The band were just starting. James and Lily began to dance, moving in slow circles. What is this song, Lily thought.

_Wise men say._

_Only fools fall in love._

_But I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

"I love this song." Lily said, grinning.

"Hmm, funny that." James replied, trying to act innocent.

"You requested it. Didn't you?"

"I might of."

Lily leaned forward and kissed James once on the lips and then continued dancing as James spun her out.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

"Aww. How cute is that." Livvy exclaimed, while watching the couple dancing.

"I certainly never knew James had that in him." Lainie commented thoughtfully.

"Funny what James does for Lily. I never thought he was the romantic type." Livvy said.

"Never ceases to surprise me, does James." Lainie said thoughtfully.

"Well, come on then, you wall flowers. Lainie, I hear you do a mean rock n roll. Care to teach me." Remus said, getting up and starting out to the dance floor followed by Lainie.

"Right Lainie. Show me how its done." Remus said standing in front of Lainie.

"Right okay, we'll start of with the basic step. Like this, okay, side, rock, back step, okay, got it, now I'm going to turn. Good, good, now back to the basic step, okay now turn, no, no, wrong foot, okay try again, now, right foot, now, turn……"

"Come on then Liv," Sirius said, getting up and dragging Livvy out to the floor to join their friends as the song 'Rock around the clock' began. James and Lily were woken from their dreamy slow dance by their friends who were wildly rock n rolling around the dance floor.

"Come on James." Lainie called as she spun out towards them and then spun in, bumping into Remus then the two of them danced away laughing.

"Shall we," James suggested.

"Of course," Lily said, grabbing his hand and joining their friends wildly dancing round the room.

After a while of charging round the room with various partners and Livvy and Sirius nearly terrorizing a pair of fourth years by dancing in what they said was 'a deeply symbolic circle of rain' but really involved them dancing round in a circle. They all collapsed at their table.

"Well, that was fun." Lily said, leaning on James.

"Great fun." Lainie agreed.

After a while the song changed and "I Need Your Love," by Bert Baccarat began to play.

"Come on, Black. Aren't you going to dance with me." Lainie said, getting up.

"Course." Sirius replied, getting up with her.

He lead her out to the centre of the dance floor and they slowly began to dance.

"Having fun." He whispered.

"yeah, just remembering last years ball. Funnily enough, I was dancing with you, then too."

"Yeah, well, it was then I knew you liked me."

"Well, I didn't know I liked you, then. I just knew I enjoyed dancing with you."

"You just couldn't resist me."

"Still can't."

"Oh, you flatter me."

"Thanks. So you can resist me."

"No, gorgeous."

"That was the right answer."

"And it's true."

"Thank you darling." She said, resting her heading on his shoulder and smiling. The other four came out and joined them, slowly dancing and just being satisfied, for once.


	38. The Walk

Chapter Thirty Eight

The Walk

A couple of nights after the ball, Lainie and Lily were sitting up on Lainie's bed, talking. The rest of them room was dark, but the full moon shone in the window, with an eerie light on the two girls.

"I can't believe you did that," Lainie whispered. "Kissing a boy in the library corner, you sexy beast."

"You never did anything like that, then." Lily whispered back.

"No. Never. I was friends with them, never wanted to kiss them."

"Doesn't the lake look nice tonight."

"Yeah, just think, we will only sleep by the lake for another two weeks."

"Wow, and I thought I would be here forever."

"Sometimes it did seem like forever, but then it seems to pass so quickly."

"What will we leave here with, I wonder."

"Lots of useful stuff. When we get set loose on the rest of the world."

"Lainie, I've changed my mind."

"About what."

"My job, I want to go into the ministry, but have a more important job. I was thinking maybe I would try and get a job in that planning thing, you know, the ministry of magical control. The one that helps hide the magic world."

"Cool, Lil. I thought you were too smart to do the charms thing."

"Do you want to go for a walk."

"Like outside?"

"Yeah."

"Like breaking school rules."

"Yeah."

"Okay"

"Should we wake Liv."

"Nah, she's out to it."

The girls pulled on jerseys and shoes and crept down the stairs and padded along the corridors till the reached the courtyard. They walked in silence along the lake, the full moon hanging in the sky above them. Lainie felt strangely spooked but was sure it was just the rule breaking thing that was freaking her out.

Lily sat down on the damp grass and pulled Lainie down beside her. The lake rippled slightly, rippling the reflection of the moon. They sat in silence, Lily leaning on Lainie's shoulder, peaceful and content.

"I love this school so much, it's so safe for me." Lainie whispered.

"Same. I think I'm going to feel so lost without all the teachers and everyone else."

"Have you started on your speech, for the end of the year prize giving, yet. I was supposed to start mine tonight but I got sidetracked."

"No, why are you saying one?"

" Cause I got top student and they needed three seventh years to speak."

"Good on you. You deserve it."

"No I don't. you would have, if you got it."

"But I didn't. Besides, I'm not good enough at potions to get it."

"Shhhhhh…" Lainie whispered.

"What."

"I can hear something."

Lainie and Lily lay down on the grass, flattening themselves onto the grass. They looked over to where the noise was coming from. They could hear rustling from behind a large tree. Lily's heart was pounding in her head, and she could hear Lainie trying to make herself take deep breaths beside her. She felt frozen and suddenly a sudden chill crept over her. The castle seemed so much further away, now than it had before.

The rustling got louder and she could make out a few shapes moving towards them. Her heart was pounding and she knew that Lainie's would be doing the same. They were coming closer and she strained to see what they were. She could make out two shapes, one tall one and one kind of square of. They were coming towards them. She could see clearly now, one was a big scruffy dog and one was a tall graceful stag. What the hell are they doing here, Lainie thought, her breaths short and shallow.

They were now standing a few meters away from them, and some miracle had saved them from being seen. There was also another small animal with them, a rat or something. These three animals stood there for a while and then, something happened, their shape started to change. Lainie gasped and Lily did the same and they hauled themselves to their feet ready to run. They were all started to 'morph' into something, a slightly human shape. Hang on, they were humans. What the hell is going on here, Lily thought, feeling petrified. The humans took shape, very familiar shapes.

Lily's mind reeled, Lainie's couldn't take it in. It couldn't be, no it can't be, Lainie thought, gasping like a fish out of water. This can't be, it must be a dream, Lily thought.

Lily reached over and grabbed Lainie's arm as her knees felt like they were going to collapse.

"James,……. Sirius." Lainie managed to whisper, her throat suddenly like a desert.

They stared at the two girls, standing there in the moon light. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, what they had just seen. Lily looked from James to Sirius to Peter and back to James. He was standing stock still, staring back into her eyes. Lainie couldn't look at what she was seeing. It couldn't be, James, Sirius, Peter, all animagus. She stared into the space behind them, into the stars above. She looked at James, that familiar face, so friendly to her, even now. And then to Sirius, her boyfriend, who seemed to be looking right through her.

"What is going on here?" Lily said, breaking the silence, her voice like sand paper and small in the vast emptiness around the five of them. James remained still.

"Answer us, James." Lainie said with a little more force. "What the hell is this."

James took a deep breath of the cold air around them, "Well, um, Lil, Lain, as you can probably see, we are animagus. All of us." James finished looked down.

"Why," Lily asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Because, um, well, a friend of ours…" Sirius started.

"Wait, where's Remus." Lily whispered.

"Well, he's kinda of the reason, we are, um, like this." James admitted.

"What." Lily and Lainie said at the same time.

"What animal is he?" Lainie asked, her voice scarily calm.

"Well,…." Sirius attempted to explain their greatest secret.

"I know what he is." Lily said, grimly.

"You do" James said, his voice shaky. "How"

"I worked it out. It wasn't that hard, now that I think about it."

"What," Lainie asked, confused.

"Remus, I know what he is. He's a … um …. He's a were wolf." Lily said, sighing as she said that last word.

"What," Lainie said, aghast.

"Come on. We'll have to sort things out. Lets go inside." James said, putting his arm round Lily and guiding her inside. Her mind was reeling to much to protest. Remus, a werewolf, did Livvy know? Did others know too?

Lainie allowed herself to be directed into the courtyard and leant into Sirius, as her own method of support seemed to have died on her. A werewolf, how come she'd never noticed. What was this going to do to their friendship? Did Livvy know and keep it a secret from them. And weren't animagus illegal unless it was registered?

They came to a small courtyard in the shadow of the castle. Lainie sat down on a bench and wrapped her arms around herself as she was freezing.

"Do you want my jumper?" Sirius whispered.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"But you're cold as ice." He protested, reaching out and touching her arm. She just tightened her arms round herself. He shrugged, "Fine. It's here if you need it."

"James, when did you learn to do it?" Lily asked.

"End of fifth year."

"Is it legal?"

"Um, no."

"Have you ever gotten caught?" Lainie asked.

"Nearly, once, when Sirius had just moved into his flat in town, we were in the woods and we nearly ran into a couple of Muggles."

"Hang on. Sirius's flat?" Lainie questioned.

"Yeah," James said, unaware of the fact that Sirius's was glaring at him through the darkness.

"Don't you live with your parents?" She asked him, standing in front of him.

"Not anymore."

"And you didn't feel a need to tell me that, at anytime?" she asked, trying to hide the slight wobble in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Lainie, I just didn't get round to telling you." He said, hoarsely.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to bed." Lainie said, turning and walking into the darkness.

Sirius got up and stopped her, "I'm sorry, I really am. I just didn't think it mattered that

much."

"I can see why you didn't tell me about Remus, but moving out? It's a big thing, were you going to tell me? She whispered fiercely.

Here he faltered, would he have ever told her, I mean it wasn't a topic that came up very often. Lainie turned on her heel and strode silently back to the castle, leaving him there.

Lily and James came up behind him, "Sorry mate." James said.

"That's all right. My fault. She's not that angry, is she" he replied.

"Don't know, she's not my girlfriend." James said, grinning evilly through the darkness.

"Don't be cruel. Sirius, just see what she's like in the morning. Oh, and she loves lilies." Lily added.

"You mean the flowers?" he said, puzzled.

"Yeah." Lily answered.

The four of them turned and headed up to the to the castle, all feeling very drained.

hello all, thank you all for the very kind reviews, i felt so loved. in this chapter it goes a bit pear shaped but oh well.

anyway, i would love it if i could get to 100 reviews sometime soon, so go on. helo my total.


	39. Getting Chucked

Chapter Thirty Nine

The Easy Way Out

Lainie woke up and lay there, listening to her room mates breathing. She remembered what she had discovered. Remus, a werewolf. How did he survive? She hauled herself out of bed and wandered down stairs, still in her pajamas. Sitting in the common were Lily and the four boys. They all turned to look at her, as she grabbed a drink and flopped onto the couch.

James cleared his throat, "Um, Lainie. We've been discussing stuff. About what you found out last night."

"And we decided that you can't tell Livvy." James finished.

"What." Lainie exclaimed looking at Lily. Lily nodded.

"She doesn't know, Lainie, and I should tell her myself." Remus said, meeting her eyes for the first time.

She nodded silently, looking at him differently than she had ever before. He looked tired and older. They all sat in silence.

"Okay. But please do it soon, she deserves to know." Lily said, solemnly.

"I know that." He said.

"Come on Lil. Lets go get some food." James said, leaving with Lily. Remus left as well, to finish some homework.

"So." Lainie said, getting up and going over to sit next to Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Lainie. I'm so sorry." He said, taking her hand.

"Didn't you trust me or something. Did you not want to let me in?" she asked.

"No. I just hadn't thought of it. Please believe me,."

"It hurts, cause I tell you almost everything, but one massive thing, you just forget to tell me."

"Lainie, I'm sorry, what else can I do?"

"There is nothing else you can do."

"So we're good?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Cause, well, I think that maybe, we should, go on, a break.." Lainie said, slowly, staring at the carpet.

"What, so your giving up? Do I mean nothing to you?"

"No. of course not."

"Then whats the problem."

"I told you everything, everything. I never do that. and I thought you did the same for me. And you didn't, and…..."

"I never meant to hurt you. Really I didn't, it just slipped my mind."

"I'm just not sure that it's me you really want, or whether I'm just a conquest."

"Why would you think that I would do that?."

"Because you're, well, Sirius Black. You have been through so many girls, and I won't be one of them."

"Don't you trust that I have changed. Or that I really care about you?"

"Well… we're going to be busy after school finished and, it will be different." Lainie tried to convince him, and herself, too.

"So, you think, end it before anything has the chance to go wrong." He said, bitterly.

"Yes, well, no…. And before you chuck me." she said.

"Fine, I'll give you space. Since you think you need it. I don't get it though, you give up at the first obstacle. I thought you knew me and I thought you were tougher than that." And with that, he turned and walked out, leaving Lainie wondering, why the hell she had just done that. Her reasons were so clear last night, he didn't seem to trust her and that next year, it would be different, they wouldn't see each other as much, something else which she couldn't remember and probably more stupid than the first two.

Lainie stuck her head in her hands. How had she managed to screw it up this time? It was a miracle. She knew, that now, after what she had discovered, something was different. She was hurt, and she knew, that she now, cared about him a bit more than she had planned on. And she felt, that he was always waiting for her to catch up. So was it better to break it off, than wait for him to tire of her. After all, he was the Sirius Black, womanizer extraordinaire. Some time soon, he was going to tire of waiting for her, I mean, he still had girls throwing themselves at him. It was inevitable really, he used to go through girls like there was no tomorrow, why would he change so suddenly? A little voice in her head, told her, maybe it was for her. She then told that voice to shut up, that was stupid, guys don't do that. Except in movies.

She dragged herself up and back to bed. She could survive, after all, she did for so long previously. Why, she could even go out and flirt with all the guys she wanted. She changed into her hideous tartan pajamas and curled up under her blankets. She lay in bed, tossing and turning, as light streamed in through her curtains. After an hour, she got up, disgruntled and with red eyes from crying. She grabbed her broom and hopped on, then kicked off from the window sill. She flew off, still in her pajamas and much to the surprise of the people below.

Whilst this was going on, Lily and James were having breakfast. Lily was frowning, what was going to happen to her, Livvy and Lainie's friendship. When she discovered they had lied to her about something this important. Would she even want to be friends anymore?

"Don't look so worried," James said, leaning over and giving her a hug.

"It's hard not to be. Do you think Livvy will even want to be friends with us after this.?" Lily said, voicing her concern, as she leaned into James.

"She will forgive you, it's Remus I'm worried about. I mean, he asked you not to tell her, hows she going to react to that?" James said, frowning.

"Oh god. And they were so happy. That's awful. They are so perfect for one another."

"I know. Do you mind, that you didn't know." James said, anxiously.

"I can see why you did it. But it wasn't your secret to tell. So I understand. Just don't do it again." Lily said, looking sternly at James but ruining it by smiling.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." James said, grinning and kissing her briefly.

They lapsed into silence for a while as Lily ate her toast and James watched her. Then they heard some ones footsteps arriving. They both looked up to find Sirius striding in, looking furious but also there was something sad in his eyes, which they rarely ever saw.

He sat down opposite them and stared at the table, almost boring holes in the table with his stare. Lily and James exchanged wide eyes worried glances.

"You all right, Sirius?" James asked, gently.

"Does it look like it?" he said, heavily.

"What happened?" Lily said, concerned.

"Well, um, Remus is worrying heaps and, oh, Lainie just broke up with me. " He replied, sadly.

"She broke up with you?" James echoed.

"Why?" Lily said, aghast.

"She said that she didn't trust me. Thought I was going to chuck her. It was too serious. You know, the usual Lainie thing." Sirius said, looking up at his two friends with sad eyes.

"Was it about the moving out thing?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. And I don't know why I didn't tell her about it. Even just as a friend. And so now, you two are the only ones likely to be together at the end of the year." Sirius said, smiling sadly. He knew Lainie would be hurt but break up with him. And he thought things we good between them. They were good, he reminded himself. Lily and James looked at each other again, as their friend lapsed into silence.

"I'm going to go see her." Lily said, getting up. "Just so I know, did you do anything to her. Pressure her into something or the like?"

"No. why do people always think that?" he said, exasperated.  
"Well, you were kind of, um, forward in the past." Lily said, awkwardly.

"No. nothing that I can think of." He said, sadly.

"See you later then." Lily said, leaving the room. She walked up to their dorm, so deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice Professor Dumbledore walking past.  
"Good morning, Miss Evans." He said, pleasantly.

"Oh, hello, professor." Lily said, looking up and managing a half smile.

"Having a good weekend?" He said, smiling but it didn't have its usual brightness.

"Oh yes, I suppose." She said, scraping her hair off her face and she tried to seem indifferent.

"Miss Evans." He said seriously.

"Yes, professor." She said, really wanting to just leave.

"I know what you and Miss Robinson discovered last night."

"Oh"

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourselves."

"Of course, Sir."

"But I also know that Miss Barnette has to be told."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes. Well, then, I will let you go. I believe you have a friend to attend to."  
Yes sir. But, if you don't mind, how did you know?"  
"Ahh, yes, well I did catch Miss Robinson coming in on her broom, still in her nightwear and looking a little, well, off. And of course, who couldn't hear Mr Black walking down the corridors this morning. So, I put two and two together." He said, very seriously but giving her a small smile.

"Goodbye Sir." Lily said, turning and walking down the corridor. When she arrived at her dorm, she stood for a moment, what would Lainie be doing. Hopefully not something crazy.

She opened the door and frowned as she was met by a perfectly tidy room and Lainie at her desk, writing. She walked over to her and sat down in front of the desk. She now saw that though Lainie looked fine from behind, her paper was splattered with tears.

"Oh Lainie." Lily said, giving her friend a hug and stroking her hair. Lainie started sniffing and then began to sob into Lily's jumper. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine."


End file.
